


Rent-A-Valentine

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Different Meeting, Drinking, Endgame, First Dates, Fluff, Gallavich, Grinding, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: It's the week of Valentine's Day and Ian needs a companion to survive the week of ridiculous parties the Gallagher's decide to host. He finds an add for Rent-A-Valentine and is surprised by the guy he gets paired with.





	1. The Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

> a 6 part series for the 6 different packages Rent-A-Valentine offers their customers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Friend Zone- $20

Rent A Valentine: Friend Zone $20  
(February 9th)

Valentine’s Day was 6 days away, 6 whole days and nights…and Ian Gallagher was single and alone. Yes, he could hit up the bars in boys town and find a piece of ass in less than 20 minutes if he wanted, but that was just sex. Not that sex wasn’t good or anything, he made sure it was. Nearly demanded it was. But he wanted a little something different this time. 

The endorphin rush wasn’t doing it for him anymore, at least not at the moment. He needed something deeper, something meaningful. All in all, he didn’t want to be alone on America’s Day of Love. That was just…pathetic. He didn’t want a relationship just for one day, but he wanted that feeling. That special, butterflies in your belly, nervous-excited feeling that came from it. 

Step one; find someone to fit that without all the strings. Easier said than done. He came off as sexually aggressive when he approached anyone on the street. Just his look, hair buzzed on the sides but the top left long and wild, he bulked up over the summer making him taller and more muscular so every one of his shirts hugged his body like a glove, giving anyone he approached a sneak peak of what he had. He literally towered over most people, even at 17 he was 6 foot; intimidating and he was confident as well. That only added to his sexual prowess and when he approached anyone, sex was the first thing that was mentioned.

Flattering as that was, he wanted something else for a minute. With that in mind, it left him desperate for someone, tonight. Fiona was hosting a Valentine’s Day party at the Gallagher house. Nothing too romantic since it was still a week away but lately, she’d been spreading out holidays for at least a week. She said it gave everyone time to see all of their friends and family and still be able to enjoy it. This day was Friends Day. Debbie's idea. The little spit fire demanded he bring a friend to the party.

Ian had friends…or fuck buddies. All his high school friends drifted apart during their ‘winter break’ and it left him with only a select few, all who wanted to fuck him or were jealous other people wanted to fuck him, either way, he didn’t want to bring them home, even for a friend party. Hence his current panic.

“Ian, you have to bring someone, or you can’t go.”

Ian glared at Debbie over his cup of hot coffee. At 7 in the morning she was already putting up decorations and her little ginger fueled attitude was wide awake. His took longer to wake up, but it was there. “Debs, this is my house too. I pay bills here just like Lip and Fiona.”

She stopped trying to hang a sparkly pink heart on the wall to look at him. “Okay, and?”

“And,” he scuffed as he shook his head, “that means you can’t just kick me outta my own house. Shit doesn’t work that way.”

“Yes, I can. The whole point is to bring a friend. If you don’t bring one, why come?”

She said it like it was common sense. Like if not for the party, he’d have no reason to be home. Ridiculous. “Because I live here. I don’t want to bring anyone to this stupid party.” The moment those words came out he cringed. Her happy face dropped into a sad one and he felt like an ass. “Shit.”

“It’s not stupid Ian.” Her voice was small, low.

He sighed and set his cup down as he walked over and slung an arm around her shoulders. “No, it’s not. I’m sorry. I love your party idea Debs. It’s just that I have no idea who to bring.”

“A friend.”

Her world was so simple, he had to smile and drop a kiss on her red hair. “I don’t have many of those left kid. Just work and school gets in the way.”

“I know. Lip said the same thing but he’s bringing Jeremy, his former best friend. I’m sure they won’t talk much but the booze will take care of that.”

Ian snorted out a laugh. “Good game plan. So, who should I bring then?” he moved back to sit at the counter. 

“Well, I had an idea.”

The way she said that, he didn’t like it. Something was off. Debbie had really far fetched ideas sometimes. Almost like Monica, that made it scary. “What idea?” She walked to the stack of bills by the phone and tossed a news paper add at him.

“I saw that the other day. It seems legit and a good idea if you don’t want to worry about finding someone.” 

He offered her a skeptical look as he took the paper and looked at the add she drew a pink heart around. He scuffed, girls. He read it 3 times before looking up at Debbie who was avoiding him. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“What? It’s a good idea!” She pouted.

“You want me, your brother by the way, to hire someone to be my friend?” He snorted because that was desperate as fuck. He scanned over the words…again. “Rent-A-Valentine.” “Debbie, this is…people don’t just do that.”

“Apparently someone does. I called and the add was real.” She pointed to a list of their packages. “They offer a lot of different things for different reasons. Number one is a friend.”

He shook his head and drained the rest of his coffee. Apparently he wasn’t awake yet and this was some awful dream. Rent a friend? Like actually pay someone to chill with him? He glanced back at the paper, $20? “So, what? Just call and book a friend and pretend?”

Debbie smiled brightly. “Easy peasy Ian. The booze will take care of the rest.”  
*  
Ian spent the better part of the morning with that add on his mind. It was a decent idea, like getting a blow job for $20 but a friend instead. Someone to chill with, smoke with maybe. The shit people tell random strangers was intense. It felt good to unload on someone you don’t know…and not in the sexual way. 

After calling all his remaining friends and figuring out most of them have girlfriends and plans already or the few that told him to fuck off and called the party gay, he was thinking about just hiring someone. No strings and guaranteed to work. 

“Fuck it.” He huffed and dialed the number in bold print and waited as it rang and rang. After a moment, someone answered in a very excited voice. He had to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Welcome to Rent-A-Valentine! My name is Mandy, how can I help you?”

She sounded too cheery, too happy. It nearly sounded like she had an every day business instead of this one. “Uh, hi…um, do you…” he trailed off, feeling overly pathetic. 

“Can you…just….fuck.” He groaned and she gave a friendly laugh.

“Easy boy don’t have an embolism. Let’s take it one step at a time. You don’t have to explain in detail why you called, let’s just get you set up.”

Her professional tone combined with her understanding voice helped relax him word by word. He laughed nervously into the phone. “I was…I am interested in the friend package.” He cringed, it felt like he was ordering a hooker like you’d order food at McDonalds. 

“Of course. It’s pretty straight forward. You give us the hours you’d need them for, and a few details of the event and we have a few people you can choose from and we get your billing information.”

He snorted because it was simple…but odd. “Sure, yeah. Uh, probably for an hour or 2, 3 at the most. It’s for a party at my house.”

“Absolutely. Can I get a name please?”

“Ian Gallagher.” 

“As in Frank Gallagher?”

He smiled. “Yup, that’s the one. He won’t be there though. My sister is throwing it. The address is…”

“Oh, trust me Ian, I know the place.” She laughed. “Gallagher parties are famous.”

Yes, they were. And not always in the good way. “And how much would that be, for around 3 hours?”

“Two hours is 25 but I’d let you have 3 for around $30. It’s less than booking for 4 hours. How’s that sound?” 

He blinked a few times in surprise. “Uh, yeah that sounds pretty good.”

“Wonderful! Just remember that this is a friend thing only. No romance of any kind, that is included in other packages.”

“Yeah, no…I mean of course. Just need a buddy for a few.” He rolled his eyes as he said it. Totally pathetic. 

“Oh, we all do. To be honest, I actually paid for a package myself. Dating is so hard now aa days.”

She sounded whiny in the best way and he had to smile. “For real, too much to deal with honestly. Hard to find a guy…” he froze but th3 word already came out. Maybe she would assume he was talking about a guy for her. “Or girl, to connect with.” 

“Oh, I agree. So, what’s your type? You want tall or packed with muscle maybe to impress your friends?”

“My type...”

“Yeah, like who you want for your party.”

She chuckled like she knew what he thought, and he let out a nervous chuckle. She was good with him being gay, he shouldn’t care what people thought, but he did. “Oh, right. Uh, a guy would be good. Gives us more in common. Maybe not tall? I’m around 6 foot already so any taller and I might be too impressed.”

She laughed as he did as the tension was gone in an instant. Mandy was good as fuck at her job. He felt more relaxed then he had all damn day, even with these circumstances. 

“Tall guy huh? Must be nice. I’m average for a chick but all the guys I date are short.” she huffed. “Shorter than 6 foot it is, and I have the perfect one for you. He’s simple and easy going but very, very interesting. Low maintenance also so you don’t have to worry about him being all bitchy, as long as you have booze.”

Ian snorted. “Oh, most definitely. He sounds perfect. Would I need to pick him up or do anything else?” 

The door opened behind him and in walked Lip. Ian groaned, he did not want Lip to find out about this. He would catch shit for days. Good thing most of what he needed to talk about was settled.

“No sir. He knows the address. I’ll just need your billing information and a phone number, ID and everything just before we can make it official.”

“My ID, please don’t tell me this is an 18 years and up type thing?” He groaned, he was months shy of 18 and he’d already taken a bite out of his pride to call in the first place.

“Uh, it actually is sweetie. How old are you?” 

“A few months shy of 18.” He mumbled, nearly ready to hang up when she sighed knowingly into the phone.

“Let’s just say you’re 18. We only ask because our employees are all over 18 and want everything to be consensual.” 

His eyes went wide when he remembered that Lip was sitting at the table behind him. He scooted closer to the living room, away from him and lowered his voice. “Uh, consensual. I only wanted—”

“Easy sweetie, I know. It’s just something I need to say. The ID is mainly to get your picture added to the file.”

He blew out a deep breath. “Yeah, sure. You have a website right, to upload all of that?”

“Yes sir. It shouldn’t take but a minute and I’ll send you the confirmation at the time of payment. Is there anything else I can do for you sweetie?”

He had no idea why her little pet names made him blush, but it happened each time. “No, I’m good. Thank you, Mandy.”

“You too Ian. Have a wonderful time.”

The call ended and he turned to face his brother. Thankfully Lip wasn’t looking at him but down at his phone. Ian took a deep breath, trying not to be so obvious about what he’d been doing. He quickly accessed the website, did the billing information and took a quick picture of his ID and joined Lip at the table as he waited for the confirmation.

“You meetin someone?”

Lip’s tone was neutral, his eyes curious and not condescending. His shoulders relaxed as he answered. “Just a friend for Debs party. I guess you gotta have one to be here.” Lip smiled and his phone vibrated with the notification of his accepted payment. 

“Mickey; black hair, blue eyes. Will meet you at The Gallagher Residence at 10.”

Ian smiled. Mickey was a good name. One he hadn’t heard all over the place and black hair would be distinctive in a house full of Gallagher’s. Lip was talking still, something about Jeremy, his no longer friend ‘friend’ but Ian tuned him out. He hoped Mandy would have included a picture instead of the description.

“So, when’s this friend getting here?”

“About 10. He can’t stay long though. You know it takes forever for people here to show the fuck up and get to drinkin. By then it’ll be fun.”

“That is true! Even though this party is unnecessary. Who celebrates Valentine’s Day all week long?” he shook his head.

“Only Gallagher's man, only us. But it’ll have booze and you’re bringing weed I hope otherwise I quit.” He relaxed a little when Lip patted his front pocket and smiled. He would not get through this shit without a little help. 

“You know this is gonna be a fuckin mess, right? I know Debbie said friends but somethin tells me it’s gonna get heated with all these ‘friends’ runnin around.”

Ian groaned and fell against the table. He couldn’t handle anything other than friendship right now. That’s what he paid for. Nothing extra. No kisses or romance. Just friends. “Well, my friend is stayin a friend.” He mumbled face first against the table. They had awhile until party time, and he was so anxious and nervous, he didn’t know if he’d make it to 10.

**  
It was 9:30 and the party was in full swing. The house looked like Hallmark walked in and threw up Valentine’s Day décor, or maybe Martha Stewart. It was awful in the best way. Powerful enough to give you those fuzzy warm feelings of love, of course the alcohol helped, as did Lip's weed. Music blared and people danced, shaking the broken down house. 

Ian kept to himself all night. Not really into the music or the dancing, Debbie giving him evil looks all night and he had to keep telling her his ‘friend' was coming. He would grab a beer or two, keep close to the stairs as it got a little wild. Lip had been right; this friend thing wasn’t working. Friends were kissing and grinding against any available surface, making him shake his head and give Lip the finger.

The bastard was always right. And because of that, he was forced to watch grinding couples all over the house. Counter top, the couch, the back stairs, probably up in his room. His jeans were too tight and the nervousness he felt was turning into lust, into need. Maybe getting some ass in Boys town would have been better.

“Not here yet?” Lip asked, leaning against the stairs.

Ian shook his head. 9:50. “About 10 minutes, I think. This shit sucks.” He shook his head and guzzled his beer. He didn’t realize how lonely he felt during this party until he noticed he didn’t know anyone there. Not even old friends of his. “Got a joint on you? I’m gonna go out and wait.”

Lip dug through his shirt pocket and handed him 3. Ian smiled when he nudged his arm and didn’t say anything asshole-like. He grabbed his jacket, pushed past the grinding bodies and slipped out the front door. It was cold, snow all around so mostly everyone was inside. Lucky for him because he did not need to hear any sex fueled grinding sounds, that shit was getting to him.

The sound of his lighter as he sparked the first joint seemed to echo around the street. The first hit was the best, he sucked in deep, letting the smoke fill his lungs before he exhaled, coughing a little because Lip's shit was that good. With his eyes closed, he leaned against the house, in the shadows and passed the time trying not to be so nervous.

“Fuck.” He breathed deep and flicked the burnt out joint into the yard. That nervousness was gone for the most part and he was grateful because his ‘friend’ had just pulled up. His car was parked on the other side of the street, and when he stepped out, Ian had to blink the haze out of his eyes.

“No fucking way.” He groaned and watched the most beautiful man he’d ever seen walk towards his house. Black hair as dark as the sun was bright, blue eyes that could be seen under water, and that swag, that walk of total confidence. Head up, shoulders back and looking like an entire 3 course meal.

Ian licked his lips eagerly as he walked closer. Now through the gate…Ian groaned as his legs clenched inside those tight jeans, then up the walkway, where Ian had to adjust his jeans, a few steps up and Ian nearly fell to his knees at the way he smelled. Fresh and clean, and something he couldn’t put his finger on.

Mickey hesitated, it made Ian smile. He could see that confidence slip just enough to make himself feel a little better. It was easier with both of them a little nervous than just him. This close, Ian could see how perfect he was. Soft, pale skin that must taste like heaven, dark eyebrows that rose up to his slicked back hair, his tongue poked the corner of his mouth…fuck, his mouth; lips full and pink and he wanted them. 

Ian cleared his throat and stepped out of the shadows. Mickey looked a little startled, that fear turned into a glare and those eyebrows rose high on his face. Ian smiled because it was just too cute. “You must be Mickey.”

He nodded and Ian watched Mickey take in his body from head to toe, he didn’t even try to hide it. That spark flushed through Ian’s body like fire and he wanted to ask Mickey what he was thinking just then, about his thoughts regarding what he saw and if he liked it. He had to beat those questions back hard.

“Yeah, Ian, right?” Mickey asked and extended his hand.

Ian, feeling high and extremely confident because of it, gripped his hand and shook it, squeezing harder then he normally would. “Yeah, nice to meet you. Find the place okay?”

Mickey nodded. “This house…everyone knows it.” 

Ian smiled as Mickey’s eyes once again found their way to his body before he looked away again, hands stuffed into those tight jeans. “Yeah, I’m not sure that’s a good thing though.” 

“You seem a little nervous.”

Ian nodded, even with the weed, he was nervous. “First time doin anything like this.” Mickey’s laugh made his knees weak, he wanted to wrap that sound around his naked body and roll in it.

“Yeah, you seem like a first timer. Nothin to worry about Red, just do what we are doin now, just goin with it.”

The name made his heart pound. Everything about Mickey made his heart pound. The silence that stretched around them was rather comfortable for two strangers. And it didn’t help the way Mickey kept looking at him, quick glances as he poked his tongue into the corner of his mouth or nibbled on his lip. Fuck, it was sexy.

“So, you wanna head in?” Mickey asked and pointed to the door.

“Not really.” He chuckled at Mickey’s reaction. “Didn’t wanna come to this fuckin party but my little sister is persistent. Was gonna lock my ass out.”  
Mickey snorted and scratched the side of his nose and Ian caught the badly traced tattoos on the guys knuckles. FUCK U-UP. He was most definitely South Side. It suited him, made that confidence burn brighter around them.

“That’s fucked up, but I get it. My sister is a bitch, she’d do worse shit than that.” 

Ian nodded and smiled as Mickey patted the pockets of his jeans, then his shirt before he cursed and looked a little pissed off. “You okay?”

“Yeah, left my smoke at home. Got one I can snag?”

Ian shook his head and Mickey seemed a little pissy at his answer. He knew this guy…a guy he paid for no less, for all of 5 minutes and everything he did was cute as hell. How the fuck did that happen? “Mine are inside, but I have this.” He pulled the joint from behind his ear and wiggled it at him.

As soon as Mickey smiled, Ian nearly busted in his jeans. It was too sexy. All white teeth and that cute crinkle by his eyes, it lit up his entire face, forming him into someone new. “Wanna share?”

“Fuck yeah, gonna be the best part of my night.” 

Ian winced as he lit it and took the first drag.

“Shit, didn’t mean it like that man.”

Ian snorted as he passed the joint to him and watched hungrily as Mickey wrapped those perfect lips around it, right over his own print, his thick chest expanded as he took a deep drag and Ian groaned silently as he looked away. “Easy man, I got it. Probably don’t wanna spend your time doin this shit.”

“Not that bad really.” Mickey glanced over. “Usually have to deal with grabby old fucks who just want quick ass.”

Ian snorted as he breathed in deep, coughing on the smoke. “Wow, even with the ‘friend’ package?” he smiled brightly, and Mickey grinned and lightly elbowed him. It sent wave after wave of heat up his arm, then down into his entire body.

“Even then. They think it’s easier to pay for the cheapest one and reap all the benefits. Geriatric Viagroids.” Mickey shook his head.

“That’s exactly why I called actually. Needed someone easy to talk to, kinda like this,” he motioned between them. “Without all the sex tension and shit. If I wanted that, I’d be in Boys Town.” He groaned as he once again let it slip. First Mandy, now Mickey. He wasn’t ashamed or anything but when people know you’re gay, shit changes. He didn’t want it to change right now. 

Mickey turned to look at him and Ian tensed for it, maybe he could get a refund on the rest of the night. But when Mickey didn’t say anything, he glanced over, and the joint was half in his face. Green eyes met with blue and there was a silent understanding. 

“Yeah, this is easier, I guess. You’re lucky it’s me and not my brother. Fucker always tries that grabby hands shit. Fucker can’t keep his dick in his pants.”

Ian smiled, crisis averted. “Guys or girls, or everyone?” He took a deep hit. It was getting harder and harder each time, shorter. Only a hit or two left. 

“Chicks man. He hits on everything with two sets of lips. It’s fuckin gross.”

Ian raised his eyebrows now. If that wasn’t a confession, he didn’t know what was. But he didn’t think pointing it out would help or make any difference. They both knew. Blue eyes watched as his dropped to Mickey’s lips as he took one of the last hits. 

“Gross is right.” Ian shook the thoughts away. This was a friend…just a friend. Nothing more. He repeated it over and over again. Don’t look at his lips, don’t look…don’t…nope. Fuck, he looked. “Guess it was my lucky night to get you.”

Mickey smiled. “Damn right it was.”

Ian stood and moved to stand in front of Mickey as he took the joint. He motioned to it, one hit left. “Shotgun?” dark eyebrows rose high and he nibbled that plump bottom lip but nodded. Ian grinned and took the hit, dragging as much in even as it burnt the tips of his fingers. He stomped it out as he held it in and stepped forward. He didn’t hesitate to grip Mickey by the chin and press their faces so close together.

The want, the need to kiss was there. He could see it on Mickey’s face and the way he licked his lips, glancing at them. Ian held his eyes as he leaned forward and breathed the smoke directly into his mouth, lips not touching, not at all. Mickey inhaled deeply but didn’t pull away.

Ian watched him, chin still gripped in his hand. The heat between them was like a furnace, burning, wanting to close that gap and feel the heat under that blue shirt. The soft skin between his shoulder blades, the spot behind his ear. Fuck, he was hard and that smell, that Mickey smell was all around him.

Finally, as the smoke floated around them, Ian took a step back but didn’t take his eyes away. It was there. Something. Everything. That feeling he had been searching for. That spark and butterflies. He felt that with Mickey. He needed to feel more, but he kept still. Offering a small smile to ease that tension they had been bitching about. “Ready to get trashed?”

Mickey snorted, eyes red rimmed but sparkling. “So fuckin ready. Lead the way Gallagher.”

Ian grinned and walked into the house. His confidence was back, booze, weed and an ego bump would do that. The music hit hard, and he started to sway as soon as he caught the rhythm. Swiveling his hips even as he walked past others dancing, leaning against a few instead on pushing them away like before. He shared a smile or two until he reached the kitchen. 

He stopped and turn to see blue eyes dark and trained on his body. Not even bothering to hide it. He knew Mickey hadn’t danced through the crowd, but he had watched him the whole time. Blue eyes glued to his ass, swaying his hips back and forth. He wanted Mickey to look at him, to watch him with heated eyes. 

“You good?” Ian asked as he smirked when Mickey bit his lips and nodded. “Beer? Something stronger maybe?”

“Definitely something stronger.”

Ian shorted through the bottles of alcohol on the counter, grabbed Jack, two glasses, filled them with ice and poured a forth into each glass. He handed one to Mickey who tossed it back and handed it to him for round two. Ian did the same and refilled them both.

“So, you like to dance?” Ian asked as he leaned on the counter.

“Don’t do it much, gotta be really buzzed or drunk for it to happen.” He swallowed the drink in one go.

Ian chuckled and refilled the cup for a 3rd time. “Dance with me?” blue eyes got really wide and Mickey shuffled on his feet. God, he was so good, so damn cute. 

“Not drunk enough Gallagher.” He took the 3rd glass.

“Well, three shots…glasses of Jack and one joint, you’re on your way.” Ian grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as an upbeat song came on. His body moved instantly, like he couldn’t help it. 

“Maybe…maybe if I had another smoke but we don’t so—”

Ian grinned and got the other joint behind his ear and offered it to him. “No excuses Mick. Wanna dance?”

Mickey snatched the joint, lit it and took a deep drag. Ian had to watch his mouth, he didn’t have a choice. They were drawn there. “Smoke it while you dance.”

Mickey hesitated and Ian slowly danced around him, not touching but close enough to feel his body heat. He kept going until he was in between the dancing bodies. People smiled at him, but he only had eyes for one. He kept eye contact and started to move his hips, finding the beat easily with Mickey watching him like that.  
“Dance with me.”

“Friends don’t dance.” He grinned and took another hit.

Ian grinned as Mickey watched every move. He could tell he wanted to dance. He could see it in the way his eyes lit up with every grind of his hips. “Sure they do. See?” he grabbed the first hand he could find and pulled them to his chest. It ended up being V and he smiled when she grinned. 

Together they danced, his hands on her hips as she danced against his front. Just dancing. They both knew it. They were friends, family and it was fun. V went with it and Kevin cheered them on from the corner, making loud whooping noises along with Fiona.

“See Mick? Friends dance, right V?” he spun her around and dipped her back so fast she squealed, and the room erupted in cheers and laughs. Mickey was grinning at him, those eyes dark and curious. He handed V off to Kevin and made his way back to the kitchen. 

Just as Mickey took a deep hit, Ian grabbed his chin again and waited eagerly as Mickey blew it between his lips. He held it as long as he could before exhaling above them. “Whatcha say?”

“I’m not as good as you Gallagher.” 

Ian shook his head, refilled their glasses and they both slammed them hard. “With a body like that, I don’t believe that shit for a second.” He moved from side to side as Mickey considered it. “Don’t gotta dance like I just did, just dance. It doesn’t even have to be with me. Just have fun with me.”

Mickey shrugged off his jacket and his eyes popped brightly with the color of that shirt. The joint pressed between pink lips, Ian danced backwards again, and Mickey followed. The crowd turned into a mosh pit, hands in the air, jumping up and pushing against each other. Ian tossed his hands above his head and followed. As much as he wanted to watch Mickey, he closed his eyes to take the pressure off.

Sweat beaded against his skin, a smile on his face, fire in his blood with music in his soul, he danced as if his life depended on it. He kept his eyes closed when he felt fingers entwine with his own for a moment before the touch was gone; Mickey. He smiled and watched as he danced. Slow at first, then it was like the weed and booze hit him and he let go. Smiling and tossing tattooed his hands into the air, jumping and moving with all of them. 

Watching Mickey dance was mesmerizing. Everyone drifted away, the people dancing, Kev and V, Fiona too. The music became a low hum and all he saw was Mickey. The way his body moved in tune with the beat, legs stretching his too tight jeans, showing him every muscle in those thick thighs, the way his ass looked nearly short circuited his brain. 

His smile was the best, grinning from ear to ear as he moved. Eyes closed, head tilted back, carefree and fucking gorgeous. The way his hips moved had Ian seeing double, pulling him closer. Passed people dancing, moving like he was under water and in slow motion. Someone sidled up next to Mickey and he easily helped them drift to someone else. 

Mickey’s back was turned when he stepped up against him, towering an entire head higher, putting Mickey’s ass in the cradle of his hips perfectly. Ian’s hands moved to his hips and held on as they music blasted around them, flowed freely like a living creature. Mickey leaned back into his body, his tattooed hands dangling above his head. Ian moved his hands up too, tangling them with Mickey’s as they moved together.

There was no air in the room anymore. It smelled of sex and sweat, desire. Beer and weed and Mickey. Ian groaned when he leaned in, pushing his face against Mickey’s neck, feeling the perspiration there. He wanted to run his tongue across it so bad. He opted for lightly whispering in his ear. Low enough for only Mickey to hear. “I knew you could dance Mick. One look at you and I knew it.” His voice was deep, rough, nearly raw with emotion. Mickey pressed back against him again, his ass rolling perfectly as he danced on his dick, rubbing every inch of him had his breath catching in his throat.

“Not so bad yourself Gallagher.” 

Mickey’s words had him eager, aching to take this to the next level. To push him face first against the nearest surface and properly grind on his ass. He wanted to hear him pant with need, shaking with want. Desperate for his touch. 

Ian was aware people were watching them. The song had changed into something upbeat but sensual, perfect for grinding and rubbing. He saw Fiona looking wide eyed at him, V elbowing Kev to look, Lip just smirked bigger than shit. He barely saw them. For now, it was all about Mickey.

“I want you.” He breathed into Mickey’s ear, letting his breath brush against him. Mickey shivered and their hands dropped, he grabbed Mickey’s hips again and Mickey ran his hands through Ian’s hair, lightly gripping it to bring him closer.

“Oh yeah? I can tell.”

When Mickey pushed back, he let out a deep groan into his ear. He was just about to nip it when the music changed again, a faster beat and people danced accordingly, knocking them out of their little fantasy. Mickey was the first to break. He stopped dancing and turned to face him, face flushed and just fucking beautiful, eyes wide but hazy with lust.

“Shit.” Mickey sighed and slicked back his hair.

Ian nodded but remained silent as the lead them back to the kitchen. Mickey grabbed the bottle of Jack, wrapped those pink lips around it and drank hard. Ian’s own mouth dried in an instant as he watched his Adams apple bob up and down.

“That was…uh, kinda got…” Ian trailed off with a chuckle. Mickey set the bottle down and his face was tinted pink with a blush. “You dance really good by the way.”

“It’s the booze and weed I’m sure.”

Ian let it drop. They both knew it wasn’t and it didn’t erase what he said to Mickey and it didn’t change it. He was sure now. He wanted him. Mickey hadn’t moved away from him when he admitted that, if anything he moved closer, wanting it.

“Fuck, I haven’t had that much fun at a Valentine’s party in…well, ever.” Ian laughed and grabbed his jacket. He wiggled his pack of smokes at Mickey who nodded and followed him back outside. The cool air hit him like a handful of knives, sharp and a little painful. 

“Feels good out here.”

Ian hummed his agreement as he lit the first smoke and passed it. When he tried to light his, the lighter crapped out, sputtering as he flicked it, figures. He tossed it across the yard and groaned. He turned to see if Mickey had a lighter, smoke still dangling from his lips, only to see Mickey extremely close to him. He leaned up and put the red tip of the smoke to his, holding still enough to light it.

Ian inhaled deeply and Mickey didn’t move away. “I want you” floated between them. He meant each word and for some reason, he knew Mickey wanted it too. “Thanks.” He offered instead of leaning into those lips.

“Sure, no problem.”

Mickey backed up and nervously glanced at his watch. Ian leaned forward against the wooden railing and dropped his head down, letting the cool breeze wash over him. “Fuck, it’s after 1.”

That was enough to snap Ian to attention. Had Mickey really been over for 3 hours? Where the hell had the time gone? “Fuck, I didn’t even feel it.”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah, went by fast as shit.”

He heard key jangling as Mickey fished them from his pocket and flicked away his smoke. “I probably should get goin.”

Ian nodded and did the same before stepping up to him. “I’ll call tomorrow and make sure the extra time is taken care of.”

“Nah, you ain’t gotta do that. It’s only after the time by a little bit. No worries.”

Ian nodded but would be calling Mandy in the morning to pay for the rest. “Thanks for doin this Mick. I had a fuckin blast.”

Mickey smiled. “Yeah, me too Red. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

They both stayed still. Ian wanted to keep him, to have him stay and talk more, to dance and just be around. Mickey needed to go but didn’t seem in any hurry. That tension was back, binding them together with a tightly wound rubber band.

“Yeah, you too.” Ian mumbled and gripped the banister as Mickey descended the stairs, fighting the urge to chase after what he wanted. That’s what he would normally do. Instead, he focused on his ass as he walked to his car. Thinking of how wonderful it felt against him and knew it would be in his dreams for days after that.

“Oh and Ian?”

Ian’s eyes snapped up to meet blue ones. He’d been caught if Mickey’s smile was anything to go by. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for the dance.”

Mickey winked, climbed into his car and drove away without another word. Ian sagged against the door, knees weak, mind fuzzy. Ian knew he had it bad. You weren’t supposed to fall for company you had to pay for. And he did, he really did. It was there in the front of his mind, in 3 hours he had fallen for Mickey. There was only one thing left to say. “Holy shit.”


	2. The We Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The We Date: $40- includes Chocolates

Rent-A-Valentine: We Date $40  
(February 10th)

(Ian’s POV)  
Ian whined as he rolled over, facing the wall with the heavy blanket pulled up to his ears. Already he could hear the sounds of life in the Gallagher house. Dishes clanging, Liam and Carl fighting, Fiona yelling. Then a door slam and Kev and V's voices sounded up the stairs. As much as he wanted to fall back asleep, that wasn’t gonna happen with everyone making so much noise. 

“Assholes.” He grumbled and kicked the blankets off, the colder morning air hitting him like a snowball to the face. He quickly dragged his sweats and a hoodie before stumbling into the bathroom. He wasn’t hung over, not really. When Mickey left, he just kinda ditched the party and went to bed.

Mickey. Just the name made Ian smile around his toothbrush. He couldn’t believe last night actually happened. The easy going talk, sharing joints and drinks, then the mind blowing dancing. He groaned when he feel if Mickey’s ass registered in his mind again. It had been perfect. 

Images of them grinding together flooded his every dream. Instead of sugar plums dancing in his head, it was Mickey’s ass dancing against his dick. Ridiculous, but true. And he needed it, he wanted it. Each time he woke up in a sweat, panting, grinding against his bed, he fucking wanted it. 

Ian quickly dialed the Rent-A-Valentine number and paced the hallway as Mandy answered. Her voice was as chipper as ever, even with it being 7 in the morning. 

“This is Rent-A-Valentine, my name is Mandy, how can I help you?”

“Uh, Mandy, it’s Ian. Ian Gallagher.” He wondered if she even remembered him.

“Oh, Ian sweetie. I heard you had one hell of a night with your friend.”

Ian grinned, even though he couldn’t see Mickey telling his co-worker about what happened, it sparked something inside him that Mickey said something good at all. “Hell yes, we had a fuckin blast.”

“Good!! I was surprised because normally Mickey doesn’t have that much fun so Kudos to you. So, Ian, what can I do for you today?”

“Yeah, uh, Mickey stayed over past his time last night. I guess we just got carried away. I wanted to call and make sure the rest of the time was taken care of.” 

Ian heaved himself down the stairs, glaring at all the shiny happy morning faces. He kept the phone to his ear and poured a big cup of coffee before moving to the couch. He lit a cigarette and sat back.

“Oh, wow. He didn’t mention that. How far past the scheduled time?”

She sounded surprised. Like maybe Mickey was very punctual about it all. He knew Mickey wouldn’t tell her though, he said as much but letting it go didn’t feel right any more. “Not by much, 45 minutes give or take but closer to an hour.”

“Damn Gallagher, you two must have had a really good time for him to stay over. Normally he’s there on the dot and leaves on the dot. You must have some kind of magic ginger powers.” 

“Oh, we did. Most fun I’ve had in ages. Can you go ahead and change my card for the rest of the time?”

“You sure? I know he didn’t mention anything to me so as far as our boss is concerned, he left on time.”

“Yes, I’ve very sure. I wouldn’t feel right just letting it go like that.” He mumbled quietly as Debbie sauntered into the room, plopping down on the couch and nearly spilling his coffee.

“Sure thing Ian. I’ll just have the total equal to $40, $20 for 2 hours and you had 4 so $40. Sound okay to you?”

“Sounds perfect. Thanks.”

“Well, thank you for telling me Ian. I have no idea why he didn’t say anything but that extra 10 will be appreciated. Do I need to schedule anything else for you today?”

“Not sure yet. Still early but I’ll let you know.” He sat up and put his cup down.

“I’ll be here all day, but let me know ASAP, Mickey gets booked quickly this time of year. I have no idea why, but people seem to love him.”

Ian knew exactly why Mickey was popular. He was fucking perfect. Last night had gone better than he ever expected, for once he had fun at one of their stupid themed parties. It didn’t escape his attention that Mickey might be booked for the other packaged as well, not just the friends one. But ones that included more, the romantic type. It bugged him. Ian didn’t want anyone having Mickey like that.

“I’ll let you know by this afternoon. Thanks Mandy.”

“Have a good day Ian!”

The call ended and he tossed it on the coffee table, cluttered with empty beer bottles, cigarette butts and a few rolling papers. Evidence of a Gallagher party. He grabbed the cup and leaned back, only to see that Debbie had scooted closer, so their arms touched. Her face had that hint of mischief.

“Sooo,” she smiled.

Ian smiled because thanks to her, he met Mickey. “You were right Debs. It was a good idea to call and I had a good time.” He shook his head as her smile widened. That’s what she’d been waiting for. “So, any news about the fun event planned for today?” he rolled his eyes, trying to feign annoyance when really, he was excited.

“He seemed nice Ian. Haven’t see you laugh like that in a while.” She nudged him with an elbow. “And I think it’s Carl’s turn. Fiona said something about playing baseball.”

His eyebrows rose and that excitement rolled around inside of him. “Baseball? They know it’s freezing, right?” 

She shrugged. “Talk to Fiona, I’m sure she has it all worked out already.”

Fiona was arguing with Carl in the kitchen as he stood up, with Debbie trailing behind him. Fiona was yelling at Carl about a flame thrower? He snorted which earned a smile from Carl and a glare from Fiona.

“No Carl. You don’t need a damn flame thrower to roast marshmallows.”

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. 

“That’s not any fun! You let Debbie have her stupid girlie party and now I want mine. Baseball and fire, that’s all guy stuff.”

“The answer is no. Yes to baseball, yes to roasting marshmallows but no to the flamethrower. You keep at it and I’ll skip your turn and give it to Liam.”  
Ian nearly cringed at her tone. The mom tone. Even at nearly 18 it grated his nerves. “I don’t think we have access to that anyways Carl.” He added to try and help.

“I do. Holly knows this guy who has one. Said I could rent it for $200.”

Fiona balked, mouth hanging open. “I’m not paying $200 for…okay, no. Okay? Deal with what you have or live without.”

It was true, they didn’t have an extra two bills to hand out for something that stupid. All these parties were cheap as shit. Using things they already had and everyone pitching in with food and booze and smoke. Family/friend parties, everyone helped. 

“How the hell did you rent out the entire field then?!” Carl screamed.

Fiona's face changed from slightly irritated to full blown pissed off. He could see her fist clench, trying not to be like their parents and beat their kids. Fiona would never do that, but it didn’t make any of it easier. Ian put a hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to take a deep breath.

“Go, now.”

Carl turned and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. They both took a deep breath and shared that understanding smile. “Not that he’s right or anything, but how are you paying for the field? I know it’s not being used but they’ll probably still make you pay to use it.”

“Jimmy and his dad offered to help. They want this week to go good for everyone and knew Carl wanted to do baseball.” She sighed and ran a hair over her face.  
Ian chose not to comment on how many times Doctor Lishman tried to pick him up. Jimmy's dad had creeped on him numerous times, trying and failing to get a fuck out of it. Wasn’t gonna happen, not even with all the ice thrown at him. Pretty watches and shit didn’t interest him, he’d only pawn it.

“Well, that’s nice of them. Not sure how this relates to Valentine’s Day but…” he chuckled, which made Fiona and Debbie laugh.

“Aside from the teams, it won’t be. Gonna split everyone up, dates on opposite teams.”

Now he understood. It was a couples thing. Great. Now he needed a date. When Debbie elbowed him and handed him his phone, he knew he’d have one, if he paid for it. “So like girls and guys?”

Fiona nodded absentmindedly before her eyes widened. “Shit Ian, I didn’t even think about that.”

He snorted, if only he could easily forget his sexuality like she could. It would make dating easier. Gross, but easier. “No worries. It’s a good idea and it won’t be an issue. Whoever I bring can be with the guys, so he doesn’t feel weird.”

Both Fiona and Debbie looked at him like he hung the stars and it was making him blush a little. He needed to change the subject a smidge, get the details so he could call Mandy after and book Mickey before he had any other dates planned. “So, baseball game, then smores?”

Fiona nodded. “Seems fun, we have all the equipment needed and everyone will pitch in for the rest. I was thinking around 5, plenty of daylight to play and it’ll get dark enough to roast?”

He nodded. It was just after 9, it would give him plenty of time to shower and find something to wear, maybe use Jimmy's incredible car to pick up Mickey. It would also give everyone the chance to plan it and have shit set up.

“Sounds good Fi. I’m really excited about this. I haven’t played since elementary school.”

“Gonna have to fish our old shirts and gear out and bring our game.” Fiona leaned into him smiling. “This is a Gallagher's version of Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, it’s fuckin awesome.” He grinned and wiggled his phone at Debbie and trotted back up the stairs to call Mandy. He was a little nervous about it all. Especially after all the intense shit with Mickey last night. He couldn’t take any of those words back and he didn’t want to. He meant them. 

The phone barely rang twice before it was answered, this time it wasn’t Mandy. It wasn’t Mickey either. It was a guy’s voice and suddenly his pride took an imaginary hit to the face. He was reminded how pathetic all this was. 

“Uh, Rent-A-Bitch, how can I hook you up?”

Ian laughed harshly into the phone. He didn’t know who it was, but the guy was already a trip. “Yeah, I need to talk to Mandy.”

“Mandy! Some assholes on the phone!”

Ian shook his head but couldn’t find it in him to get pissed. He could hear Mandy yelling at whoever answered the phone before scowling into it.  
“Sorry Ian, he’s a dick.”

“How’d you know it was me?” he grinned and realized that he actually kinda liked her. She was funny, understanding and had a mouth like a sailor.

“Just a guess. I was trying to figure out everyone schedules and stepped away and he answered like an asshole.”

“Boyfriend?” he snorted when she gagged.

“Gross!! Fuck no, that’s my brother. He just hangs out here and it pisses me off. So, you called back, this mean you need another friend?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was easy to be excited about this until he actually had to voice what he wanted. “Uh, kinda but no. We got another thing tonight and it’s a couples thing. I wanna say it would fall into the date category, but it wouldn’t just be us alone.”

“Gotcha. It still falls into the date category. Now, this is nearly like the friend package, but it’s for longer and you don’t pay by the hour. It’s a flat $40 for 6 hours. Pretty good deal.”

He nodded, excitement curling in his belly like it did last night when they danced together. Tonight might be different but he was determined to get that feeling back somehow. “Sounds perfect actually. You can just charge it to the same card.”

“My favorite words strung together.” Mandy laughed. “Okay, so what time?”

“Around 5, it’s not at my house so I was going to see if I could pick him up?”

“And by ‘him' you mean Mickey, right?”

Ian wasn’t stupid. He knew that she knew he wanted Mickey. He wouldn’t be able to find that connection with anyone else so quickly. “Yes, it needs to ne Mickey.”

“Ah, love is in the air Ian. I can feel it. Can’t you?”

“I definitely feel something Mandy. Is he available tonight?”

“He is, lucky for you. And yes, if you just pick him up here that’ll be easier. Just make sure he calls a cab if any drinking does on. I don’t wanna tattle, but he was buzzed from last night.”

Surprise flashed over his face. “Shit, sorry. It wasn’t planned but it helped loosen us both up a little. After that shit just seemed easier.”

Ian dug through his closet to find what he wanted to wear. It would be cold but running around would have them heating up in no time. He found his ole Gallagher baseball jersey that Fiona made him, that plus a dark pair of jeans and his converse and it would be set.

“I was only teasing Ian. As long as shit doesn’t get too out of hand. Mickey is a big boy and South Side, he can handle himself.”

“Good to know.” He grinned and felt himself relax. Okay, so it may have been bad judgement to get Mickey baked, but he had just gone with it as he was told, and it all worked out. “So, do I have to tell you what the game plan is? I kinda want it to be a surprise.”

“Hmm, I’d say no because we don’t require all that info from you. But then I’d say yes cuz Mickey doesn’t do too well with big surprises.”

His chest deflated as he sat in a slump on his messy bed. “It’s not anything too big for a surprise, it’s actually rather laid back.”

“Wanna gimme a hint? Then maybe I can give the thumbs up on the surprise angle?”

He didn’t want to sound too paranoid, but it almost seemed like she had a personal connection to Mickey. Maybe just a close co-worker and he was being territorial for no reason. Even thinking that, he felt that little ping in his chest.

“Uh, baseball.” He was a little nervous, a lot of people didn’t like baseball and it wasn’t like he was taking Mickey to a pro game. Just a little family fun, probably more alcohol and a good time.

“Damn Gallagher, you may win his icy lite heart yet. Mickey loves baseball.”

The way she said Gallagher, it sounded just like it did when Mickey said it. It spread a warmth through his chest and put a smile on his face. “I don’t know Mandy, he might have mine already.” He chuckled when she started whooping into the phone. “I’ll pick him up at 5, don’t spill, okay?”

Maybe it was odd that he spoke to her like she was his best friend and not a business woman. It just felt normal and she dished it back twice as hard. “Lips are sealed Cherry Pie. Go have fun!”

The call ended and he felt better than ever about all of this. More confident. He hoped tonight was similar to last night, in terms of their familiarity with each other. Things would be different if Mickey hadn’t been paid to be there, but that’s how he was lucky enough to meet him and he had to roll with it. 

“Ian!!” 

His name was screamed up the stairs and he fumbled to the door in the middle of taking his shirt off, so he went face first into it, knocking his cheekbone on the doorframe. He bounced off and held his flaming cheek, feeling the bruise forming already. He’d be lucky if his eye didn’t black. 

“Fuck! What?” He barked back at Jimmy/Steve who was at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh, sorry. Thought you were in the shower. Fiona wanted a head count for tonight. You got a plus one?”

Ian nodded. “Sure do. Oh, that reminds me. Can I borrow your car to pick him up?”

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. “You have your license, right?”

“I’m nearly 18 dude, of course I have it. Plus, if I didn’t, I probably wouldn’t be compelled to ask.” He grinned because as a young youth, he would have snaked the keys with Lip instead of asking and took it anyway.

“Fuckin Gallagher's.” Jimmy huffed and shook his head as he dug into his pocket for the keys. 

Ian caught them with one hand and noticed a pink key ring around it and he knew the car was hot. How very Jimmy/Steve of him. It was a bad idea, but he needed a ride and that was the only one available. He and Lip had gotten tagged once already for Jimmy lending them a stolen car, it didn’t end as well as they liked. Lip had that on his record now. 

“Just don’t crash it okay? Chick needs it back tomorrow.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Fiona know?”

Jimmy hesitated but shook his head. “Doesn’t need to. I won’t get caught. Just watch your ass and your speed and bring it back.”

“Yeah, whatever man.” Jimmy walked away and left him to finish getting ready for the shower when Debbie busted out of the bathroom, nearly running him over. “Debs!”

“Sorry Ian! I needed in there really quick.”

He smiled at her guilty expression. “Forget it. Headed to the field to fix it all up?” She nodded, too excited.

“You get a date?”

He nodded and they shared that secret smile they had begun forming between them. “Costing a damn fortune though.”

“I meant to ask about that. Where did you get all that money anyways?”

Ian grinned. “Frank. Found his secret money hole in the bathroom. Split it with Fi and she let me pocket the rest. All he’ll do is waste it.”

Debs smiled. “Good for you. Glad something good is coming out of it. I liked him.”

Ian ruffled her hair before he closed himself in the bathroom, leaning against the door. “Yeah, me too.”  
**  
Ian pressed his foot to the floor as the disgustingly expensive Lamborghini revved and sped down the street. That feeling he felt with Mickey was back as he weaved in and out of the light traffic, a little dangerous, too fast and probably too much for him to handle, the car…not Mickey…or maybe Mickey and not the car. 

Even knowing the car was hot, Ian sped past cop number 2 who couldn’t care less and kept drinking his coffee. The GPS on his phone showed RAV- Rent-A-Valentine was only up the street from his current location. He was nervous to see Mickey again, praying everything was as it was when last night ended for them. Sexually charged, light and heavy conversation and that spark he needed. 

This part of town, not even 15 minutes up the road, was already nicer than his neighborhood. He had no issues parking the expensive but gorgeous car in front of the building. He stepped out of the car, pulled his jacket closer as the wind picked up, adjusted his Cubbies ball cap and locked the car with a loud beep. 

His blood pumped at full speed as he stepped inside, smelling Mickey before he could take in any of the room. At this point, nothing mattered but that smell. He took a deep breath and groaned as he exhaled. A soft chuckle drew his attention to the desk where a blonde girl grinned at him.

“Smells good in, here right? We just got new roses in.”

Ian glanced beside him to see a full display of every color rose they had. He hadn’t even noticed that smell. “Honestly, I don’t think the roses smell THAT good.” He smiled and walked up to her. It wasn’t the roses that had him hard and smashed up against his zipper.

“Gallagher…nice to put an actual face to the voice. The license doesn’t do you justice by the way.”

He grinned. “Mandy, nice to meet you too. You’re as pretty as you sound.” He winked, but they both knew it was all in good fun.

“Oh, a charmer…how nice.” She looked over his shoulder and blue eyes widened at the car. “Where’d you boost that from?”

Ian couldn’t stop smiling around her. It felt fantastic. “Some North Side princess. Sexy right?”

Mandy nodded and fanned herself. “Damn right it is. A little jealous. Ya know, I could be your date instead.”

Ian moved forward and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and she blushed. “You’d be first on my list if I wasn’t into cock, sorry.”  
She busted out laughing until tears leaked down her cheeks, smearing that black make up but he had to admit, his answer was cheeky as fuck. “So, before I see him…Do I look okay?” He opened his arms and slowly spun around.

“Damn kid, those legs go on forever. And he’s short enough to spin around them like a pole.”

Ian snorted as he turned back.

“Cubbies cap is good, he’s a fan.”

“Good, me too. So, good to go?” Mandy nodded, grinning from ear to ear. 

They were interrupted by a slew of curse words coming from the back of the store. They smirked at the same time and Ian trained his eyes until he saw Mickey swatting a bunch of balloons out of the way. He couldn’t even get past the door without getting hung up on the strings.

“Damn it Mandy!”

Ian stopped Mandy as she stood up to help, he stepped up instead and Mickey still hadn’t him. He stepped up close and started helping him untangle the strings. He was close enough to get that flash of body heat and it pooled right in his stomach.

“Too many fucking…like who needs this many fucking balloo—” 

Mickey looked up and the words fell short. Ian smiled and peeled the last string away that had fallen in to his black hair. He was fucking beautiful. Dark jeans ripped a little at the knees, a long sleeved black shirt framed his buff chest and muscled arms. Ian stared and didn’t try to hide how much he loved his look.

“Gallagher.” Mickey said simply and it caused them both to smile.

Suddenly, the room faded again, leaving just the two of them. Mandy faded into the store, blending in until it was just them staring at each other. His eyes drifted to full pink lips and back up to blue eyes that had been scanning his body.

“Hey Mick.” He flicked a balloon out of his face. “These for me?” he winked and loved when he blushed for him. That confidence was there but he couldn’t hide those blushes.

“Fuck off Gallagher.” He tossed a box of snickers hearts at Ian’s chest. “Those are for you.”

Ian was taken back as he looked at the candy. Candy hearts of chocolate. Was there anything greater? He smiled brightly and that blush only intensified. “How sweet of you.”

“If I blush again before we leave, I quit.” Mickey elbowed him and grabbed his jacket.

Ian’s eyes dropped to his legs and that ass as Mickey walked by. He couldn’t help it, it was fucking perfect. Outline in dark jeans and everything, all for his eyes. Ian bit his lip and caught Mandy smirking at him. He offered a wink and followed Mickey out the door.

Blue eyes widened as he unlocked the doors, opened the passenger side and waited with a smile on his face. Ian wasn’t sure if it was the car or the gesture that took him by surprise. “Too fancy for you?”

Mickey nodded. “A little.”

Ian swept his hand out and Mickey approached as if it would bite him. When Mickey was close enough, his hand dropped on its own and found its way to the small of Mickey’s back. Fuck, it felt right. It felt good. 

“You lift this?” Mickey asked once they were inside.

Ian shook his head. “Just borrowed it. My sister’s boyfriend lifted it.” He revved engine and Mickey nearly purred along with it. Ian kept one hand on the wheel, the other gripping his leg to keep from reaching out to touch him. He wanted to make Mickey purr just like he made car, pressing it to the floor as it revved to life and drove fast. 

“Sexy.” Mickey mumbled but his eyes were on Ian, not the car.

Ian held his heated gaze, eyes momentarily drawn to his lips as he nibbled them. Mickey caught on and released his lip with a quiet plop. “You look good.” He added just before he licked his lips and looked away.

“I know.”

Ian grinned and flipped him off and focused on the road. The field wasn’t far from them and he could already see it past half a dozen cars in front of him. He heard Mickey’s chuckle as he pulled into the parking lot and parked.

“Baseball Gallagher?”

“Damn right baseball. Little brothers turn and his weird ass picked this.” Ian winked and stepped out and they slowly walked toward the field. “You good with that?" Mickey nodded and thumbed his lip. “I can get down for it.”

His eyes said so much, as intended and Ian’s hands curled into fists. They reached the fence and as Mickey moved to open it, he caught that smell and his mind snapped. He crowded Mickey back against the gate, seeming as if he towered high aabove him. Ian put one hand into the mesh fence above his head and the other on Mickey’s hip. 

It was there, that jolt he needed. Just being this close made him feel invincible. Mickey was into it too. He grinned and didn’t pull away, but leaned into his body, glancing at him with those enchanting eyes.

“You remember what I said last night?” his voice was low, deep and a little rough. He was so close their noses nearly brushed.

“Oh yeah, I remember.” Mickey licked his lips. “Good dancer, right?” 

Ian chuckled at his attempt to lessen the tension by referencing the wrong thing on purpose. “Damn good dancer. And you’re not making it easier when you say stuff like that.”

“You just make it so easy Gallagher.” 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They didn’t jump part like they’d been caught, it went deeper than that. Ian just sighed deeply and turned his head, the rest of him stayed in place. “Yes Fiona?”

“Just wanted to meet your…?”

She left the question open and Ian felt Mickey shift closer to him, so their hips nearly brushed together. He held back the growl in his voice. No reason to mentally scar his sister. “Date.” He smirked back at Mickey before he reluctantly pulled away. “Mickey, this is my sister Fiona, Fi this is my date Mickey.”

Mickey smiled as they shook hands and he could faintly hear Fiona asking him a few questions, that friendly smile on her face but all he could focus on was Mickey and the way he was backed against the fence. 

He stood as close as he could without touching him, but he kept his eyes glued to each part of him, afraid to blink and have him disappear. Fiona made him smile and Ian nearly let that growl escape. He needed to move before he publicly propositioned Mickey.

“Everything ready?” Ian asked and stepped away for a smoke. After a few hits, he offered it to Mickey without a second thought.

“Yes! We have the teams divided already. Food and booze is ready for later, music and s’mores too. I gotta hand it to Carl, this was a good idea.”

His eyes were on tattooed hands as he took back the smoke and forced himself to look at something other than the thickness of those thighs. “Good, sounds good. I could use a drink, smoke too.”

“Then let’s get started!”

Ian rolled his eyes and followed her inside, feeling Mickey close behind him. How easy it would be to stop suddenly and feel Mickey bump against his back. On second thought…he did stop, and Mickey’s hands went to his hips as they bumped together. Ian groaned, dropping his head back.

“Really Gallagher? Gonna play dirty huh?”

Ian turned as Mickey pushed him away and spoke very low. “I always play dirty Mick.”

“I can see that.” Blue eyes sparkled as he bit his lip. “Too bad that’s not what you ordered for tonight.”

Ian took a step forward, using his height to his advantage. Mickey looked small and delicate below him, just how he wanted him. “There is always tomorrow and 3 days after that to try. I’m sure I’ll pick the right one eventually.”

“Every day huh?” Ian nodded. “We’ll see. Just keep playin the game Gallagher.” Mickey shoved him back lightly.

Ian grinned and by the time they made it to the dugout, Fiona was halfway through the game play. Everyone was in their gear, or the Gallagher Clan was. Personalized Jerseys with their names, their dates had their normal clothes. Karen with Lip, Carl had Holly who was way too old for him, Kev had V in all her glory, Jimmy had Fiona, Debbie brought her current school crush, who looked a little afraid. Liam had a few of his friends there too. 

There were a few other friend’s from Fiona's job, complete with dates to offset the right number of players per team. Ian didn’t want to leave Mickey to bond with the guys, guys he didn’t know, but that was so much better than letting the women have a crack at him. He knew they’d fuck this shit up with him and Mickey before it started.

“So, not playin for the same team then?” 

Ian turned with a wide smile on his face and shoved Mickey away as the other man laughed. “You’re a fuckin dick. Course we are on the same team.” He winked and that only spurred the laughter. 

The huddle split up, each walking away to get ready. Ian walked Mickey over to the dugout and shrugged off his jacket. A sideways glance let him know Mickey was watching and he used it. Making sure to flex each muscle smoothly, even raising both hands so his shirt creeped up his back. 

“Easy Gallagher, don’t hurt yourself.” 

He sounded playful enough but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, eagerness maybe. Ian turned to grin when he saw thick shoulders shrug off that leather jacket. Lust shot down his spine, nailing him hard until he threatened to spill into his jeans. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He gave a husky laugh. “Can we just fuckin play before I die here?” Ian nudged him out onto the field, pausing once more to ogle his ass. 

“Eyes up Gallagher.” Mickey called without turning around. 

He was never one for following directions and kept his eyes trained down until it was time to split up. Ian stopped walking just before they moved out of range and he took his position on first base. “Hey Mick?”

Mickey turned around, bat in hand.

“Bet?” He asked with a grin and got one just as big in return.

“Whatcha got Red?” 

“Winner buys dinner.” 

He waited for Mickey to say no, or to bring up the fact that he was paying for his company. It still took a notch out of his pride. Instead, Mickey nodded back at him. “Deal. But I’m gonna win.”

“Bring it Mick.” Ian challenged and caught the glove Karen tossed his way.

Mickey’s strong legs took him across the field to the dugout and Ian watched hungrily as his arms flexed as he twirled the bat. It really seemed like he knew what he was doing. From the way he took his stance, feet spread, to the way he gripped the bat perfectly, the confidence just dripped off of him in waves. Mickey twirled the bat twice before V was throwing him a rather fast pitch, one swing and he took off like a bat outta hell, gunning for first base like it was his job. 

“Holy shit!” Ian cursed, glove ready when he could hear everyone rooting for Mickey to make it. Luckily Fiona gained control just as Mickey cleared first base. He had the option to try for second but didn’t.

“Still want me to bring it Gallagher?” he asked in a husky pant.

Ian stepped up behind him, that ass nearly planted in his lap and spoke low into his ear. “I can handle anything you bring me Mick.” He was trying to rattle him, but he meant every word. “I watched the way you gripped that bat…both hands, strong, sturdy grip…” he groaned and felt Mickey tense against him. 

“Ian…”

He wasn’t sure if it was a warning or a plead, but it was raspy and sexy as fuck. “I could watch you do that for hours.”

“Do what? Hmm? Handle something long and hard like a pro?”

Ian gripped Mickey’s hip with his non gloved hand. He knew someone else got a hit and Mickey had to run but he seemed out of it a little, not paying attention. “I have no doubt how well you handle it…but that’s going to have to wait. Better run fast Mick, or I might win.” He swatted his ass with his glove and Mickey seemed to snap to attention.

“Shit!”

Ian grinned as Mickey ran hard and fast to second base, those legs a little wobbly. But he made it. Lip joined him on first and passed him the joint between his lips. “Couldn’t give me a little longer?” He inhaled and shook his head. “Help your brother out.”

“Gave you about 10 minutes. Had to fuckin stall so you could rub your shit against him.” Lip chuckled and bumped his shoulder. “Seems to be going well.”

Ian couldn’t tear his eyes away as Mickey moved low to the ground, getting ready to steal third. Strong legs split wide, jeans hugging his ass like they were painted on. “Jesus fuck.”

“Easy man, gonna get your dick chopped off with it all on display like that.”

He turned and quickly adjusted himself but not before he caught Mickey staring, eyes dark and that devilish smile. “I don’t think I can be here the whole fucking game man. I’m losin it.”

Lip handed him a few joints from his pocket and a lighter. “Smoke up little bro and push past that shit. We got a long ass game ahead of us.”

The cold Chicago wind didn’t both him, even without a jacket. His body was burning, sweating just looking at his date. Long game or not, the second Mickey got back to first base, their little game would continue. 

**  
2 hours later, the score was 5 to 4, Girls. Ian smiled as everyone laughed and patted each other on the back as they walked back to the dugout. He waited on first base and sure enough, Mickey met him with a big smile on his flushed face. His dark hair was a wild mess, the sleeves of his shirt pulled up to his elbows and he smelled of sweat which only added to his appeal.

“Well, you win Gallagher. Guess that means you’re buyin me dinner?”

He could hear the unease in Mickey’s voice, like he didn’t believe he’d hold up his end of the deal. Just the opposite though. He was eager to buy him dinner. Ian smiled and tossed an arm around Mickey’s neck, pulling him against the side of his body. He wanted to bury his nose behind his ear and fuckin live there. Instead, he propelled them forward as they walked closer to everyone else.

“Damn right I am.” Ian smiled when that look of relief flashed over Mickey’s face. Mickey didn’t ask him to move his arm, so he didn’t, and Mickey relaxed against him. His family shot them smiles as they walked past them, and he grabbed two beers and handed one over. 

They took their beers in hand as everyone else worked on setting up their fire to roast marshmallows, they passed them, nearly crossing the field to the other make shift dugout. Mickey seemed okay with stepping away from everyone, leaving them a little time to actually talk.

“You played one hell of a game.” Ian grinned and lit one joint before handing it to Mickey. He lit one for himself as they sat down, backs against the cool wall, legs spread and beers in hand.

“Thanks man. You too. I ain’t played in years though but it came back as if no time had passed.”

“Oh, you played before?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah, here as a matter of fact. My fame was short lived though.”

Ian turned towards him, surprised. Mickey had played short stop really well and he knew he had some sort of experience. “Here? Wow, small world huh? Me too. Guess there aren’t too many fields to choose from.”

“Yeah, got that right. I got bumped for pissin on first base. Damn ump called a bad play, I argued with the old fuck, but his son was on the other team, so he didn’t care. Fuckin whipped my shit out and pissed all over it.”

Ian felt his smile slip at the reveal, they’d played on the same team. Mickey had smiled through that entire explanation, lips curling into a blinding smile and Ian had to share it. “Oh yeah, I remember that.”

“You watched the game?” Mickey asked, eyebrows high on his face.

“Kinda of, I was playing second.” He grinned and took a deep drag. “I knew you seemed familiar. Just couldn’t place it.”

“Well, God damn…” Mickey shook his head. “Guess that freckled face kid was you huh? Burnt bad that summer.”

Ian snorted as he took a drink. “I burn every summer.” There was a small silence moment before he asked another question. He had so many and limited time. “So, I know you’re a few years older, but I haven’t seen you around. Not at all.”

“Yeah, didn’t stay at school too much. Bitchy teachers. Knew my last name and tossed me shit just for that. Dropped out, got my GED, got bumped and ended up in juvie for a while, then went to work after that.”

“No shit, Milkovich huh?” Mickey looked down, a little ashamed and nodded. Ian knew what it felt like to carry a shitty last name. He put a hand on Mickey’s knee and squeezed. “Feels shitty right? Our dads really fucked us over before we had a chance.”

“Gallagher carries a bad rep like mine. Fuckin assholes. But yeah, I did what I could to keep busy. Our mom, she died, and I guess squirrelled a hefty amount of cash for us and we opened our business.”

Ian narrowed his eyes. Them? Us? Who was he talkin about? Their business? Mickey looked over and chuckled at his confusion.

“Mandy and Igg are my family man, bitch of a sister and dumb fuck for a brother. That rent shit? Just for the holidays this month, it’s not always like that.”

“Holy shit, Mandy is your sister?” he had shared too much personal shit with her over the past 2 days just for him to realize he had been gloating about her brother the whole time.

“We don’t share our business.” He took a long drink and looked up into the dark sky. “Ain’t bad though. Keeps us afloat. Mandy is just pissy I get more business than she does.”

Ian growled, unable to keep the sound to himself. He knew Mickey had other clients. Probably those who paid for the entire boyfriend experience, kiss and everything but it pissed him off when he thought about it. He wanted Mickey for himself.

“Easy Gallagher, you gonna hulk out on me?” he smiled and leaned in closer until their bodies lined up from shoulder to ankle.

Ian sagged into the touch, closing his eyes. “I might. Don’t wanna think about the others right now.” He finished his beer and the joint and lit another one. “You do a lot of those?” dark brows rose in question. “Ya know, that fuckin boyfriend, kissing shit.”

“Naw man, never had anyone book me for that. Mostly just friends, dinner with parents, either to let my tats scare them or try to charm them. It varies.”

“And if someone did…” he moved until he was resting on his knees, hovering over him. “Would you?”

Mickey licked his lips. “Depends.”

Ian moved to crawl between his split legs, arms bulging as he supported his weight on them and he loved when Mickey’s eyes darkened. “Depends on what?”

“Depends on who booked it.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Ian stopped when his knees touched the insides of Mickey’s thighs. He sat back on his heels, arms planted on each side of his body. “I don’t like it…not at all.” He leaned in until their beads brushed together. “You have the most perfect lips I’ve ever seen.”

“You don’t like what? Hmm? Me kissing anyone?”

Ian shook his head. “When I think about others paying for that stupid package, it makes me want to scream, hit everything.” He lifted one hand and brushed over his lips with his thumb. “You ever feel like that?”

“A little…earlier with Mandy.” He breathed deep, closing his eyes. “The way she looked at you, I didn’t like it.”

That feeling was rather dangerous. Ian knew Mandy checked him out, but she also knew he didn’t play like that and Mickey still didn’t like it. “Then you go and say shit like that, and I get this feeling…” he trembled lightly as he nosed against Mickey’s. “Like a jolt of lightning down my spine, it makes it hard to breath, hard to think. Shit just fades away until I only see you.”

The words just came pouring out and he was powerless to stop them. They were deep too which didn’t help. Midnight confessions…dangerous things. Things he couldn’t take back. 

“I know the feeling.” Mickey breathed, trying to swallow back his own lust.

“Yeah?” Ian smirked when Mickey nodded fast and eyed his lips. It would be so easy to lean down and do it, to kiss him until neither of them could breathe. “I want to kiss you.”

“I know.” He whispered.

“It would be so easy…” he trailed off as their noses bumped again. “But that’s not what tonight is about.” He pulled back to see those eyes fully, as dark as the night sky. “I should take you home before…”

“I know that too.”  
**  
The car slowed to a stop on a dark street, not far from the Gallagher house. The tension between them had been inescapable. Even after joining the group for drinks and melted chocolate. Ian could only see himself spreading that melted chocolate down Mickeys spine and slowly licking it away. He zoned out multiple times just thinking about it. Even now, sitting in the dark with music playing lightly and no words between them, it was just as tense as when he was crowding him against the fence.

“Thanks Mick, I had a good time.” He smiled and did his best to keep eye contact.

“Yeah, me too. Your family, they are a little odd, but they know how to have fun.” 

“That they do, and they really like you.” 

That stretch of silence said so much, you could feel it in your soul. The Gallagher's liked him. Little did they know, he was being paid to attend. Paid to be his friend. Fear pushed passed his happiness and he began to wonder if Mickey was only following along because it was his job, or if he really felt anything.

Their doors opened at the same time and Ian walked to the sidewalk, watching Mickey, he looked a little nervous. If this were a normal date, it would and with a kiss or two. But that was for date number 5, not 2. It left them standing around feeling awkward about it all.

“You gonna request me tomorrow too Gallagher?”

And just like that, they were back. “You heard em, they got a whole week of this shit planned. Gotta participate and I don’t wanna do it alone.” He smirked when Mickey blushed. He was so adorable when he did that 

Snow lightly started to fall, little snowflakes sticking to their jackets. Ian looked up and watched it flurry above them and when he turned back to Mickey, tattooed hands gripped both sides of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Ian groaned deeply against his mouth, too shocked at first to do anything but stand there. It wasn’t until Mickey tried to pull away that he snapped to attention, gripped his hips and slicked his tongue across a pouty bottom lip. Mickey whined into his mouth as it opened and their tongues slid together perfectly, tasting each other and memorizing each dip and curve of their mouths. 

It was single handedly the hottest thing he’d ever done. And yes, that included sex. Just as he was about to flip them and push Mickey up against that expensive car, he pulled away leaving Ian a little dazed. With swollen lips and labored breathing, drunk on lust.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to see you again.”

Ian didn’t even have time to breathe, let alone reply. He was too stunned. That had been the best kiss he ever had. Full of passion that lasted years if let go, want and need that kept you up late at night, yearning for that kiss again. Mickey walked up to the apartment and shut the door without looking back.

Without Mickey, the cold wrapped around him and he huddled into himself. A touch of his slick lips let him know it was all real. Mickey had kissed him…Mickey kissed him….without being paid to. Ian grinned hopped into the car, speeding as fast as he could to get home and sleep. Sleep meant time would go faster until he could see Mickey again.


	3. The Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Romantic Dinner: $50 (includes a picture for Facebook)

Rent-A-Valentine: The Romantic Dinner $50 (includes a pic for FB)

(February 11th)

(Mickey’s POV)

Mickey smiled as the stupid pink deflated balloon fell to the floor at his feet. The heart shaped asshole wasn’t cooperating, at all. He inflated it twice, it escaped up to the high ceiling 3 times and his short ass had to get a latter, the curly string kept winding around his wrist, getting caught on his ring, then the zipper of his jacket. Finally after he managed to wrangle it, tie the damn string on and keep it from floating away, he grabbed the nearest pair of scissors and popped it. 

The victory smile lasted all of about 3 seconds before he groaned, that balloon was about $30, and he popped the damn thing. Mandy was gonna have his ass for it. Probably make him pay for it. Who the hell pays that much for a balloon? Okay, it was ‘pretty' if you liked that shit, it sang a cheesy romance song and had pink lights inside…okay, so maybe $30 was about right.

Stupid balloon, stupid Valentine’s Day and stupid Mandy makin him do any of it. As much as he tried to blame his current mood on all those things, he knew it wasn’t that. It was Ian. That red headed wonder had come into his life like a runaway train and slammed into him. The first night surprised him, they hit it off really well just as friends but before he knew what happened, that mind numbing sexual tension was standing with them. There at every turn. 

Ian had gotten him to do shit he hadn’t done in years. Dancing, dirty dancing in a room full of strangers, hell, with a stranger. And he fucking enjoyed it more than he wanted to admit. Then playing baseball, like the kid had the damn key to his heart. Cubbies fan and everything and fuck if he couldn’t fill out that jersey. Arms bare, skin pale and dotted with freckles, not to mention his damn legs. The kid was a walking wet dream. 

After that kiss last night, one he hadn’t even planned, one that blew his damn mind, he knew Ian would be back today. Only today was trickling into the early evening and no sign of the ginger. And he kept a look out too, just incase that stolen car rolled up, he even kept one shop phone with him just in case he called; pathetic but true. Still nothing. It pissed him off a little, confused the shit out of him and he was a little upset, not that he showed it.

“Damn it Mick! I told you to be careful!” Mandy snapped as she saw the deflated balloon in a red puddle.

“Fuck that balloon and fuck you too! I spent an hour getting that thing ready and it pissed me off.” He snapped back and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. 

Mandy smirked and folded her arms. “The balloon pissed you off huh?”

“Did I stutter? Of course it did!” He kicked at it and wouldn’t meet her eyes. He knew she caught onto what his real issue was, and he didn’t want to talk about it. Not with her. The shit that came outta her mouth was worse than what went in. She always thought she was right about everything and maybe she was.

“Yeah, balloons are dicks. You sure it’s got nothin to do with Ian not calling?”

He glared at her smug face. Her eyebrows did that same lift his did and it was annoying. This whole day was annoying. “Got nothin to do with him Mandy. Just shut it.”

“You are actually waiting for him to call, aren’t you?” she grinned and resisted the urge to toss the bucket of rose petals beside her, on him. 

Just as he turned to snap and bite her head off, the phone rang and they both stopped. Neither moving as the phone rang. They looked at each other and took off at the same time to answer it. The one he had never rang so it had to be a private caller and he wanted to answer it first. He shoved her aside as he slipped past the door, but she caught his hood and choked him as she pulled back.

“Bitch!” he grumbled and fought and clawed his way around the counter to get it. She pushed him, he stumbled on his shoes but knocked the phone out of her hand as she grabbed it.

“Asshole!” She barked and took the phone, only to have him bend her wrist back so she dropped it with a sharp hiss.

Mickey palmed the phone, breathless but grinning at his victory. “What, no hair pulling this time?”

She flipped him off and massaged her wrist. “Yeah, it’s not like you were waiting for him to call. Dick whipped already huh Mick?”

He scowled at her and turned as his face flushed. He let it ring once more as he tried to steady his breath. “Welcome to Rent-A-Valentine, my name is Mickey, how can I help you?” he waited for that deep chuckle, only it never came. Instead a woman’s voice sounded in his ear and his semi good mood turned to shit.

“It’s for you.” He tossed the phone at her and stomped around her stupid smirking face and headed back to reflate that ugly balloon. At this point, it was nearing 5 o’clock, he was sure Ian wouldn’t call at all. He had been avoiding any other callers for as long as he could but 3 days until the big day and people never stopped calling. He’d have to take another offer if he wanted to make any money. 

What he needed right now was a smoke. It would help take the edge off and help him get through the awful day without that redhead. His jacket was folded back on a box, he grabbed it and his pack of smokes and started walking out. He nearly made it when the door let out a ding and in walked a customer. 

Play nice. Mandy’s words. Mickey cleared his throat and put on his best professional face. “Welcome to Rent—” he looked up to see Ian standing tall in the doorway and he swore his heart did a happy little flop in his chest, dick whipped for damn sure.

“Hey Mick.”

Now his heart was downright tap dancing. That smirk, the red hair and green eye combo, plus that name had him smiling with little to no effort. All that frustration from earlier, gone in an instant as Ian smiled. All he wanted to do was kiss him again. To hear that deep groan from last night.

“Gallagher. What brings you here?” he raised his brows and bit his lip to keep from grinning. 

“Thought I’d stop by.” Ian leaned against the counter. “Wanted to see if you were available tonight.”

Fuck yes! He shouted silently but kept a small smile on his face. “Well, A for effort Gallagher. Drivin all this way to book me? I’m flattered.”

Flattered didn’t even cover it. It fell way too short to describe how he felt right now. He was sure Ian could have anyone he wanted with the way he looked. The kid didn’t need to drop thousands on a few nights of fake romance. Fake…not likely. He knew Ian meant everything he said and did for the last two days. Mickey knew because he felt the same. 

When Ian chuckled in that sexy coy way of his and leaned further against the counter, those green eyes crawling right under his skin, Mickey nearly melted into a puddle like that unfortunate balloon.

“I think you misunderstand…”

Mickey’s smile dropped, was something wrong here? Ian did just ask if HE was available, right? Not someone else? Iggy maybe? That very thought was enough to make him gag. “Okay Gallagher,” he crossed his arms, a little defensive. “Lay it out for me.”

Ian smirked and stepped forward and he had to hold his breath. His heart skipped a beat whenever he was this close. Even when he kissed him, it felt like the world would open up and swallow him down. The only thing that made it better was the way Ian responded to the kiss. And he knew by the way his lips were being studied that Ian wanted it again.

“What I meant was, I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me? Just me.”

Mickey grinned as it clicked. Ian wanted him, without the money and the scheduled date shut. Just them, going to dinner. Now that was flattering. “Like a date date, just us?”

Ian stepped up, his hand hovering over Mickey’s cheek. Mickey closed his eyes and waited for that touch. It was so soft it was barely there. Just the stroke of a cold knuckle down his cheek but it was enough to heat him up in the best ways. When he opened his eyes, Ian was only inches away.

“Just us.”

Fuck, he was so beautiful. And he really wanted to kiss him again. When Mandy cleared her throat, he remembered they weren’t alone, and she just witnessed all of that. He was sure she’d have something to say about it later on. Fucking bitch. When Ian pulled away from him, he wanted to punch her.

“Hey Mandy, how’s the love business?”

Mickey scuffed and they both flipped him off. Ian sauntered over to the counter, leaving him standing at half mast in his jeans. Bitch for sure. He took a deep breath and leaned against the back wall, arms crossed over his chest. He was pouting.

“It’s going. I thought for sure I’d get a call from you today.” Mandy smirked.

Mickey flipped her off while Ian chuckled again. The sound giving him goosebumps.

“Thought I’d come see him in person this time.” Ian grinned and walked back over to him. “Well?”

The whole room disappeared, just like Ian described it last night. Leaving them standing close together, Ian’s eyes staring right into his soul, whispering naughty things. Sinful things. 

“Uh, Mick?”

Mickey glared at her. “Fuck off Mandy.”

Ian smiled and stepped closer, leaning down like he was going for a kiss and if Mandy kept her mouth shut, he would have given in, but she was determined to cock block him.

“If you guys have a date that’s fine, but he needs to stay until closing just in case we get and requests. Busy time of year.”

“You can’t handle one fuckin night without me?” he looked away from Ian to fully glare at her. Letting her know how truly pissed off he was about this. 

“Sorry Mick. I already told 5 people no just in case…” her eyes widened when Mickey scowled.

Ian chuckled. “Eager for me to call?”

Mickey smirked. “I may have been hoping you would, but I think coming here instead of calling shows a shit load of game.” Ian moved closer until their noses touched and Mickey let his eyes close. “And yes to dinner, but we gotta take a raincheck I suppose.”

“Too bad. I was hoping for now.” 

“Me too Gallagher, me too.” He let their noses rub together but didn’t go for the kiss like they both wanted. Even with Ian showing up, making his day, it was just as shitty now as it was before, because of Mandy.

“Actually Mandy,” Ian moved away back to the counter. “I do need to book a package today.”

Mickey felt cold as he moved away, and he could hardly believe what Ian was saying. He couldn’t make dinner, so he was going to book someone else? The fuck? Mandy was just as shocked as he was, standing there with her mouth open before she started clicking away on her computer all while he stood there like an idiot.

“Uh, sure Ian. I have a list of—”

Ian cut her off. “I want Mickey.” He looked over making clear eye contact.

Mickey let out a relieved sigh and that tightness in his chest eased up. So, Gallagher had game after all. 

“Yeah, that’s clear.” She huffed out laugh. “So, I told you no because he needed to work, so you book an appointment?” Ian nodded with a smile. “Massive game Gallagher, kudos.”

Instead of speaking his mind or literally jumping his bones and climbing him like the tree he was, he leaned back comfortably and admired all that was Ian Gallagher.  
**

About half an hour later, they were outside, leaning against the building as they smoked. Big fat smiles on their faces. Ian had indeed gotten his way, the greedy bastard. Straight up dinner was out so the fucker paid for one. Mandy was blown the fuck away, he was too. 

“Real ballsy move Gallagher.” Ian turned towards him as he exhaled smoke. 

“Got what I wanted, didn’t I?” He winked.

“Greedy bastard.” He shook his head but that feeling was back, that deep hum inside of him. He only felt it around Ian. “So, now that we have a date, where we goin? And remember, package said romantic.” 

“Any place you want, my treat obviously. And romance is definitely on the menu. So you’re choice.”

There were about a million and one places to go in all of Chicago. And anything romantic was going to be expensive. He knew where Ian lived, poor on the South Side. Just like he used to be, but the kid was shelling out some major cash for these dates, and now he wanted him to choose?

“Well, there is this one place I’ve always wanted to go, but it’s ridiculously expensive.”

Just like he knew he would, Ian only shrugged.

“I didn’t ask for a price tag Mick. So please, tell me.”

For some reason, that charm, that confident, cocky charm was really doing it for him. Ian was a take charge kind of guy, which screamed Top in his head until he was blue in the face. If Ian wasn’t worried about the price, and considering he only blinked at the money comment, he wasn’t worried in the slightest.

“Place called Alinea, ever heard of it?” Ian nodded, a smile on his perfect face. “Supposed to be one of the nicest places in Chicago. Good food, romance and all that shit. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Only issue is, you’d need a reservation like months in advance.” He grinned because he knew that the whole time. No way in hell were they getting in there within a few hours. He was kinda glad too. He’d seen the prices and they were scary. 

“That’s not a problem Mick, not if that’s where you wanna go.”

Ian was so sure of himself, it was damned sexy. “You got a hook up there that I don’t know about?” he raised his brows when Ian shrugged. “Tell me, are you always this accommodating when you date people?”

“Like how?”

“Like this…” he motioned to the Lambo, referenced all the swag and confidence of the past few days. “Like givin your dates whatever they want. Booze and weed, then havin them pick any place for dinner, despite the price. You do that a lot?”

Mickey hoped the answer was no. Just like Ian didn’t like the idea of others paying to kiss him, he didn’t like the thought of Ian dating anyone. Not for a day or a night or months at a time. The kind of attention Ian provided was incredible. It was real and addicting. Like he was the only one in the room and he didn’t want Ian making anyone but him feel that way.

“I guess I would. If I had a boyfriend, someone I really cared for, I’d want to show them. I’d be as accommodating as possible, as you said. I’d want to make them happy and if that means booze and weed or lambos and fancy restaurants, I’d do it.”

“You’re kind of incredible, you know that?” Ian blushed and he smiled back at him. “I don’t know anyone that would work so hard to make someone happy.” 

“I guess it is a little extreme. I just know I’d want that.” Ian caught his sideways glance and shook his head. “I don’t mean all the money and fancy shit either. Just the commitment. The willingness to do anything to make that person happy, to have them smile all the time.”

Maybe it was just him, but Ian sounded sad. Like maybe he hadn’t had that privilege yet. Ian was a great guy from what he could tell as well as the time they spent together. It was a shame no one had been so kind to him. But what did he know? He hadn’t been in an actual relationship before. Not for nearly 10 years.

“Think people like that exist in our age group?” 

Ian snorted. “I have no fucking idea. People my age are after easy sex and easier drugs. Both everywhere you look. There’s no connection there. Nothing to keep them interested for longer than it takes to get off, then they’re gone.”

“So what? All the older guys do that romantic shit then?” he quirked an eyebrow, wondering if Ian partook in any of those instances and hoped not. A few years older, like him was one thing, but a decade or more seemed pervy.

“Fuck if I know. I don’t want either. Not the ass and drugs and certainly not old fucks. Just want something in between, something real.” Ian stood and moved in front of him. “Ya know what I mean?”

Mickey licked his lips and kept his position leaning against the building. From here, Ian looked taller, bigger. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” He licked his lips as Ian bent down, eyes locked on his mouth. “You know you can’t kiss me, right?”

Ian smiled against his lips. “I know.”

As much as he should have pulled away, knowing damn well that this was probably a bad idea while Ian was a paying client, and Mandy was most likely perving on them. But he didn’t move, he licked his lips. Then Ian pressed their lips together. Soft and sweet, no tongue. Just their lips one time and he was going out of his fucking mind. How can one kiss make him feel like this? 

“Ian…” he warned but his voice was shot.

“I know.” He mumbled again went back in.

This kiss was…more. Not deeper or faster, just more. Urgent. Mickey’s head moved back from the force of it. One of his lips slotted between Ian’s, locking them together perfectly. He groaned and reached out for him, blinding grabbing and hoping to find something to ground him.

It wasn’t expected, but one of Ian’s hands linked with his one, lacing their fingers tightly as they fell against his thigh. Ian’s other hand smoothed over his cheek. He gasped and Ian took it as a sign to softly slip his tongue inside. It sent wave after wave of undeniable pleasure through him. There was no stopping it now, it had its own momentum and he went with it.

Mickey groaned into the kiss and wound his tongue along side Ian’s, tasting each other properly this time. This was nothing like that first kiss. This felt different, deeper but slow, like they had all the time in the world. 

It seemed like Ian knew the second he gave into it because everything about his soft demeanor changed. Like at the field, Ian crowded him against the wall, one strong thigh slipping between both of his. Not quite at the juncture of his thighs but damn close. 

That subtle want he felt turned into full blown lust, an overwhelming need that he never experienced before. His free hand moved to grip Ian’s thigh, digging his nails in to pull him closer. Ian groaned into their kiss and moved back enough to nip his lip.

“Fuck.” He hissed and pushed his head against Ian’s. Ian panted against his lips, that smug smile on his face. Yeah, Ian was definitely a take charge kinda guy.

“So, tonight? The Alinea?” 

Mickey nodded and licked his lips to get another taste. “What time?”

“7. Don’t forget to dress accordingly.” Ian rubbed his thumb over Mickey’s cheek. 

Fuck, that’s right. He nearly forgot about the dress code. The Alinea didn’t require suits but no tee's or sneakers, no ripped jeans with holes in the knees or sleeveless shirts. He somehow knew Ian would be in a suit of some sort, he promised romance, and nothing said romance like a finely tailored suit on a body like Ian’s. 

“I’ll be dressed Gallagher, don’t worry.” He smiled when he realized their fingers were still entwined. 

“Dress your best Mick, make me wanna peel you out of it.” Ian whispered huskily before he kissed him.

Mickey groaned and slid his hand around the back of Ian’s neck pulling him closer. “You already want to peel me out of my clothes. Don’t lie.”

Ian grinned. “I really fuckin do.” He kissed him once more and pulled away before he was unable to. “I’ll pick you up at your apartment?” Mickey nodded. “Don’t be late.”

With a light shove on Ian’s rather hard chest, he stood up and felt his dick pressing painfully against its zipper. “Ditto. Get outta here.” He gave his best flirty smile and walked to the door as Ian climbed his sexy ass into that sext car and drove around with a shit eating grin. 

Mandy was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest and the same smile Ian had. That too happy smile. Like they just won the lottery. She didn’t look pissed that he and Ian were getting a little closer than they should have meeting the way they did.

“He’s nice Mick.”

All the air left his lungs and he smiled because why the hell not? “Yeah, he really is Mandy.”

“Ballsy as all hell too. Walkin his giant ass up in here just to ask you out to dinner, then someone tells him no and the slick asshole takes away your only excuse to stay? Big ass set of balls.”

“Yeah, he does go for what he wants and doesn’t throw any bullshit.” He grinned and walked back to tackle that giant balloon he failed at before. He had an hour or so before he needed to be dressed and back at home.

“Where is he taking you to dinner?” Mandy asked curiously but didn’t meet his eyes.

She was being nosey. “He told me to pick, anywhere. Can you believe that?” She shook her head a little too fast. “So, I picked the one I really wanted to go to.”

Her eyes widened. “No you didn’t! Mick, that place is crazy expensive, and you hardly get any food. It’s like rich people shit.”

“Think I don’t know that Mandy? He told me to pick and I did. He knows the place and told me it was fine. I have no idea how he’s gonna pull it off and if he doesn’t, I’m still gonna have a good time.”

He didn’t need all that fancy shit. It was like Ian said, it wasn’t the money, it was the effort to make that person happy. Ian seemed to crave that as much as he did and if it made the kid happy to take him to that rich ass place, he would because Ian wanted it too.

“Wow, he’s setting the bar pretty high. I’m impressed. I knew it was a good idea to send you to him.”

His head snapped up from where he was tying the balloon. “Please don’t tell me you set this shit up because you knew he was gay.”

“I knew from the first word he spoke. I have amazing gaydar. And I didn’t set it up until I saw what he looked like…cuz let’s be honest Mick, that boy is a solid 15.”

The urge to be pissed was there because he hated when she tried to play match maker. That shit only happened a few times and it had been a damn disaster. He swore he would never let her set shit up for him again. With that said, she wasn’t wrong about Ian. Not at all.

“Great fuckin job then.” He flipped her off as she bowed. “But stay the fuck out of it, yeah? I won’t do what I’m not supposed to when he books me but anything after or in between appointments is my shit. Got it?” he pegged her with a hard look.

“Fine, fine. Just do your part when you need to. He’s paying a lot of money so don’t fuck it up for anyone okay?”

He rolled his eyes nodded. He chose to ignore the lots of money thing because it made him want to hurl. He'd been fine with it the first date, the second one had him itching, now this one…it was making him a little sick. He didn’t want to be paid to spend some time with Ian. Ian didn’t want that either, but this was their only option for now. 

“He’s gonna pick me up around 7. You gotta help me find something to wear. That place is nice, my ripped jeans and concert t-shirts won’t cut it. Plus, I know he’s gonna dress to impress.”

Her eyes went wide, and he regretted asking her. She’d make him try everything on, shower, shave probably, do his hair, match his shoes and cologne, probably even convince him to wear make up. 

“I thought you’d never ask big brother. We are gonna deck you out so good he’s not gonna be able to keep his pants on.”

“I don’t him to keep them on.” He grinned when her mouth dropped open. He wasn’t normally so open about his shit. Yeah, his family knew he was gay, but he didn’t date much. Just a fuck here or there, never anyone like Ian. Ian was a fluke. Kid popped out of no where and had him whipped.

“We close in an hour. Gives us plenty of time to doll you up good.”  
**  
Mickey fiddled with the tie…again. It just wouldn’t stay straight for some reason, always curving to the left, offsetting it. He adjusted again and just moved back into place. The date hadn’t even started, and he was already flustered. 

After closing the store, Mandy shoved him into the shower with the order to scrub everywhere. Like…everywhere. He shot her a ‘fuck you' look because he knew what she meant. And he didn’t need to do a deep clean. He was not going to be having sex with Ian…not any time soon. 

So, he showered and trimmed and buffed all he needed to. Then brushed his teeth, cologne and all that girlie date shit. His suit had been laid at the foot of his bed, all black. She assured it would compliment his pale skin and make his eyes pop…gay. She was right.

Standing in the mirror, all except the tie, he looked dope as fuck. The suit made him feel good and that’s what really mattered to him. It had been fit for him, Mandy’s wedding one year that never happened so it fit like a glove. Breathable. It made him feel sexy for once, confident. Something he didn’t question about himself until Ian came along. 

“Mandy!!” He barked and adjusted the tie again as he waited. “I’m going to chuck the damn tie. It won’t stay straight.”

She huffed and turned him to face her. “Cuz you did it wrong stupid. Got it all bunched in the middle and it curves out.” She undid it completely and retied it properly. When she stepped back, it laid flat against his neck, no curve in sight. “Damn, guess I’m a little rusty.”

“Just a little but you look amazing.” She messed with the suit, making sure everything was in order. 

The doorbell rang and suddenly he didn’t feel confident and sexy anymore. He felt like a freshman at his first dance. Stuffed into a suit that didn’t fit, with a girl…guy, way too hot to go out with him. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to impress Ian. To wow him for once instead of getting wowed. Ian was so effortlessly sexy it blew him away. 

“You gonna make him stand in the cold?” She snorted from the kitchen.

He flipped her off and headed towards the door. Surprisingly his hand didn’t shake as he reached for the door, he pulled it open and all thoughts of not being good enough were tossed out the window. Ian stood tall on his porch, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a cute little bowtie placed at his throat. His legs went on forever in those pants.

“Holy shit…” they both spoke at the same time, eyes wide. After a moment, they broke out into fits of laughter and blinding smiles. 

“Damn Mick, you didn’t disappoint.” Ian winked and stepped closer.

Mickey blushed, like he always did for Ian. “Not so bad yourself Gallagher. I just need to grab my—” Ian cut him off as he moved forward, gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Mickey groaned and pulled him closer by his waist and further into the apartment. He wasted no time telling him how wrong this was because it didn’t feel wrong. It felt good, so fucking good and perfect. They were in sync each time they kissed, breaking apart long enough to twist their tongues together before going back in.

Ian pulled him away by the base of his neck, grip tight that sent jolts of heat down his spine. The image of Ian pounding into him from behind flashed though his mind, Ian’s hand gripped on his neck and at his hips. It was enough to let out one last groan before meeting those eyes.

Ian leaned their heads together and spoke low against his mouth. He knew Mandy was there but with Ian so close, he didn’t give a shit.  
“I want to peel you out of this suit.”

Mickey grinned and straightened Ian’s jacket back into place. “When you do, make sure you use your teeth. I like that shit.”

Ian growled and Mickey nearly started to strip down when stupid ass Mandy gasped from the kitchen. Cock blocker. Ian turned to wave at her, not at all startled or regretful of what he said. He simply waved and turned back to him.

“When I do it,” he stepped impossibly closer until their chests nearly touched. His eyes closed and he breathed deep. “I’m gonna do it real slow.”

“Holy shit…” Mandy grabbed her phone and quickly took a picture. She knew they would forget, and it was part of the ‘package' Ian paid for. She’d text it to him later.

Mickey knew Ian heard Mandy, because he grinned, winked and moved away without so much as another kiss. He flipped Mandy off, grabbed his jacket but glared when Ian snatched it and motioned for him to turn. He scuffed happily and turned to let Ian help put it on. 

“What a gentleman.” Mandy smirked. 

They walked out into the cold night as Mandy giggled behind them. And if Mickey wasn’t mesmerized by Ian before, the moment he cocked out his elbow for him to loop his arm through did it for him. Ian was acting like a damn gentleman. He didn’t know if he liked that or the cocky guy who liked to crowd him against walls.

“Don’t gotta, just an offer.” Ian said with a friendly smile.

Mickey kept his eyes up to Ian’s as he looped his arm through Ian’s, and they walked like some sort of 1920's couple down the slick steps to the waiting car. Ian of course, opened his door for him and Mickey chuckled before he slipped inside the beautiful car and waited for Ian to join him.

Tension was heavy in the air around them. That kiss was at the front of his mind as Ian sped easily down the mushy streets before he pulled up to the door to Alinea. He stepped out, a little shocked that Ian really meant what he said, and Ian shot him a look. Clearly, he wanted to open his door for him.

“Next time I'll get the door.”

Mickey smiled and handed the keys to the driver to park their car. Fancy as all hell. He grinned when Ian offered his arm once more, linked it and lead him towards the door. It was as beautiful as he knew it would be. 

They stood in front of the black podium and waited for the hostess. Mickey would have taken in the décor a little more if he wasn’t so nervous about being able to get into this place after only 2 hours of planning. His arm tightened against Ian’s and he felt a hand settle over his for a moment before he spoke clear and loudly, holding his own.

“Welcome to Alinea. My name is Belle, do you have a reservation?”

She was too happy. Never trust someone who looks that happy whole being paid to take names and seat people. It was odd. She didn’t seemed phased at their linked arms either. Curious. And Ian didn’t disappoint, he answered immediately. 

“Yes ma’am. Two for Ian Gallagher.”

He groaned at the tone of his voice, hiding the sound and his reaction into Ian’s arm as he turned his face. Authority…it had to be apart of it. That take charge mentality worked on him every time. 

“Yes, Mister Gallagher. So happy you are joining us this evening. You have a table reserved on the top floor, right next to the wall of windows for your viewing pleasure.”

His eyebrows rose as he came out of hiding. This was real. Like it was actually happening. Best place in Chicago and they got in, without sneaking in. How the hell did Ian pull it off? And by her excited tone and description, that table had to be one of the good ones to warrant that big of a smile.

“Follow me please, I’ll show you.”

Ian guided them behind her, and he could only hold on and follow along. The table she stopped them at was incredible. It really was a giant wall of windows, with the perfect view of the Chicago Skyline. All lit up with excitement. Ian released his arm and turned to pull his chair out for him.

“Really?” He smiled and moved into position. He felt Ian press the softest kiss to his temple, barely there or did he just imagine it. The chair moved behind him as he sat down and Ian sat across from him, that beautiful smile in place. 

Two menus were placed in front of them and he eagerly scanned the pages, wincing slightly when the prices weren’t listed. People who came here didn’t worry about shit like that. They had the money to back it up. Maybe Ian did too because they didn’t discuss it.

“So tell me, how’s that romance you wanted?” he smiled shyly. 

Mickey set the menu down and folded his arms on the table. “It’s a damn good start Gallagher. Do I even wanna know how you got us in here?”

“Just asked my sisters boyfriend for some help. Him and his dad are from the North Side and helped book a table.”

He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. But to go through your sister, then her boyfriend, then his dad…that spoke volumes. He really put the effort into this. “Well, thank you.” He resisted the urge to look away at Ian’s soft expression. “I can already tell this will be kick ass.”

They waitress arrived just as their laughter died down and Mickey ordered one that had a picture. It was easier than trying to pronounce all of it. Ian had no trouble, because that asshole was just perfect. He ordered a bottle of wine also. Wine wasn’t his deal, but Ian promised it wasn’t all that fancy shit that tasted bad.

“Oh, I just wanted to remind you Mister Gallagher, that your check was already taken care of so please feel free to leave at your own convenience.” 

His jaw hit the table before Ian could even nod. The check was already paid? Seriously? How the fuck? They hadn’t even ordered it yet. Normally shit didn’t surprise him like this, but this was out of control. Ian simply nodded at the waitress and smiled at his expression.

“How?...”

Ian held his hand up. “Don’t worry about it Mick. Just enjoy it, yeah?”

His eyes were so sincere. So full of excitement and happiness. He couldn’t say no. Well, he could and make Ian explain and probably ruin the entire thing as they both sat at an amazing restaurant, dressed to the max. Or he could let it go. 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “So, you’re making an impression with Mandy.”

“Oh yeah? Does that mean she approves?”

“She really does.” He grinned relaxed as a full glass of red wine was set carefully in front of him and Ian. It was in Italian so he couldn’t read the bottle that was placed inside an ice bucket. “In fact, I think she set us up when she realized you were gay and hot.”

Ian smirked and played with his glass. “Hot huh? That the best you got Milkovich?”

Ian wasn’t fishing for compliments. It was simply a game they had started. They each took sexual jabs at each other, trying to out do the other. It was fun, sexy and made them both feel good. And he was aware that Ian didn’t react to the Mandy comment. Maybe he ready knew as much.

“Hot isn’t good for you huh?” Ian shook his head, that smirk in the corner of his mouth. He paused to take a big drink from his glass, groaning as it tasted like happiness, ignoring Ian’s chuckle. “I could tell you what I really think…” he looked around to the crowded room. “But I wouldn’t want anyone to hear me.”

“That dirty huh?” Ian grinned, stood up and moved his chair. 

Mickey waited for someone to tell Ian to put it back, but Ian just sat down close to him, chairs pressed together, their thighs also. One long arm came around the back of his chair and he let out a soft gasp. Fuck, he was so close again. 

“Maybe if you talk real low, they won’t catch on.” He spoke against his ear, letting his tongue roll out to lick up his ear.

“Shit…” he bit his lip, so the groan stayed between them. There was that cocky, bold Ian again. It overshadowed the gentlemen in mere seconds. And he knew for sure which one he liked more. “You have no problem with PDA, do you?”

“Not at all.” He breathed against his ear, running his lips over it. “If I was allowed, if you were mine, I’d have everyone stand in a circle and watch as I fuck you on this table.”

“Fuck…” he whispered and willed the blood from his face as he looked around, expecting someone to know what Ian just said. Knowing that Ian wanted to fuck him, knowing that he would happily bend over for it. “My face is gonna give us away.”

Ian chuckled deep into his ear and it danced a sinful tune down his entire body. His back was stiff as a board, his cock too, pressed against his leg and if Ian looked down, he’d be able to see it. 

“You blush so easily Mick.” He chuckled, voice so low. 

The hand on his shoulder rubbed up and down one arm, spreading goosebumps down it. “Only when you say shit like that.” He downed the rest of his chilled wine and poured another. 

“I know you like it. Your body tells me all I need to know.” Ian placed a wet kiss on his neck, sucking lightly. 

Mickey shivered and his hand dropped down to grip Ian’s thigh. “I like this better than you being a gentleman.” He admitted with a gasp as Ian’s tongue curled around his ear. Slippery and strong and he wondered what else it could move around like that. 

“You like me better how? Whispering dirty things into your ear?” Mickey nodded. “Crowding you against a wall maybe, legs locked around my hips…how’s that sound?”

He was past gone at this point. Ian was going to drive him insane with talk like that. The sexiest shit he had ever heard. From anyone. Ever. It helped that he meant every word. Mickey wanted what Ian did, he wanted to have Ian’s body around him like a cage, his legs locked around his hips as he slammed home with each thrust. 

If he was going to get through dinner, even a little bit, he would need more wine. He reached for the glass and drained half before Ian pulled him back and reached for his own glass. As if on cue, the wonderfully smelling food was placed in front of them. The waitress was good, she didn’t even acknowledge the seat change.

“Thank you.” He mumbled and thought Ian would move to eat, he didn’t. Mickey knew that shouldn’t please him so much. “You gonna eat?”

“Yes, after you answer me.”

“Yes,” he whispered without turning. If he turned, he would kiss him, and it wouldn’t stop with one. “I do want that.”

“And my other question?” Mickey frowned. “I didn’t like the word hot, you had something better for me. Didn’t you?”

Ian just wanted to hear him talk dirty. He didn’t give a shit about the compliment and Mickey knew it. That was the only reason he was about to say what he really thought. He turned his head to finally look at his perfect face, lips pink and slick and he wanted them all over him.

When he spoke, it was right against Ian’s lips and he heard him gasp. “I think you are the sexiest guy I have ever seen. Not just your looks but how you carry yourself, that confidence.” He paused to run his hand up Ian’s thigh. “I know when people look at you, I want to beat their asses and show them that you are mine. That they can’t have you.” 

Ian was a shaking mess beside him. Green eyes closed, mouth parted as he breathed in deep and steady. Mickey smirked and brushed Ian’s cheek with his nose. “So, tell me. Is that better than hot?”

Ian nodded quickly. “Do you want me to be yours Mickey?” 

“I think you know the answer to that.” He grinned and moved forward to give him a small kiss. It was nothing compared to how he wanted it, but they were in public after all.

Ian smiled. “I do now.”

*  
Dinner what somewhat of a playful challenge. Mickey could roll with the everyday dinner date, he could even roll with just the sexual tension build up. But it was the combination of the two that had his mind reeling. Running a million miles a minute, trying to figure out what every touch and look meant. Was the wink Ian gave him of the sexual variety or just enjoying their easy going dinner? The slight rub of Ian’s thigh against his, the way one large foot wrapped around his ankle, not to mention how close they were. Where was that line, what was friendly and what was sexual? 

He had no fuckin idea. All he did know was his food was incredible, he was a little buzzed from the expensive wine, Ian’s words rattled around his mind on a loop and he was hard as a damn rock because of it. Unlike Ian, who seemed as calm and collected as he always did. Other than his eyes a shade darker and that smug smirk, he could have been reading the newspaper for all he knew. It was a little impressive and rather annoying. 

Dinner started to wind down, their plates taken away, leaving them with grumbling bellies…expensive for such a small amount of food. Their red wine was replaced with white and a plate of strawberries and chocolate was carefully placed in front of them. Ian’s arm looped back around his chair and his body turned to face the side of his. Mickey kept still as he played with the round base of the glass, trying to keep his cool.

“Has anyone even told you how beautiful you are?”

Ian’s question came out of no where, whispered sweetly into his ear as the hand behind his shoulders rubbed the back of his neck. The words made his blush and he tugged at the tie around his neck, willing himself to cool down.

“Beautiful is for women Gallagher.”

Ian hummed with a smile. “Is that right? So, you don’t think I’m beautiful then?”

Mickey glanced at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing for a moment. “I guess it’s not just for women.” He conceded with another blush that made Ian smile. He loved when Ian smiled. It was contagious.

Ian picked up one if the bright red strawberries and dipped it into the puddle of chocolate until the tip was coated and brought it up towards his mouth. His face crinkled in mild disgust. “I ain’t eatin that.”

“No? Please don’t tell me you’re allergic to the two most delicious things in the world?”

“No, but why ruin chocolate by dipping fruit into it? I never understood that shit.” He backed away but a firm hand on the base of his neck kept him in place. It sent a scorching hot chill down his spine.

“You have to try.” Mickey shook his head. “Please, just one bite and if you don’t like it then fine.”

Mickey grumbled skeptically. The only allure to this whole thing, was the way Ian’s body was turned towards him, large hand on the back of his neck and it seemed like Ian was going to feed him that one bite. When he nodded once, Ian placed the fruit in front of him, slightly wiggling it as if that would make it more appealing.

“Open up for me Mick.” Ian panted into his ear as he sucked on the lobe.

Mickey groaned, imagining all the ways he could open up for Ian. Ian spoke like they were naked between the sheets instead of dressed in their best in public. With a quick lick over his lips, he parted them and slowly took a bite. 

Ian groaned and the hand around his neck squeezed. Mickey closed his eyes as the incredible taste filled his mouth. He wanted to find the monster who managed to pervert chocolate in a way that made it taste like heaven and kiss the shit out of him. He turned to see Ian hyper locked on his lips when he felt a drip of chocolate drip down his lip.

“Let me.” Ian whispered and leaned forward to lightly lick it off his mouth. “So fucking perfect.”

Ian was enamored by his mouth, his lips. Possibly all of him. And he wasn’t holding back the desire anymore. Ian made it perfectly clear what he wanted. Maybe it was time for him to do the same, to level the playing field and make Ian feel as desired as he felt. 

When Ian dipped the last piece of the strawberry back into chocolate and brought it to his mouth, Mickey leaned forward and took it without hesitation, letting his tongue slide over Ian’s finger tips until he let out a desperate sounding groan. He could have stopped at one small lick, but he was determined to show Ian what he wanted. He let his tongue curl around Ian’s thumb, licking the chocolate off long after it was gone. 

Ian’s breath hitched and the grip around his neck tightened again. “Mick.” He heard his name in barely a whisper but didn’t stop. He took Ian’s thumb into his mouth, all the way down to his palm and lightly sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. 

“Fuck…fuck…”Ian whined and slowly pulled his thumb out, tilting Mickey’s chin up as he pulled away.

“Fucking perfect.” He grinned as he copied Ian’s words and tilted his head up, asking for the kiss he wasn’t supposed to have. Ian attacked his mouth, clashing teeth and cupping the side of his face to keep him close as their tongues danced together eagerly.

Someone clearing their throat had them breaking apart with lusty looks and hazy eyes. Mickey was blushing so hard he couldn’t look up at whoever it was. He felt Ian pull him closer, allowing him to tuck his red face into his neck.

“Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?”

Ian’s hand smoothed up his back, his head leaning on top of his own. It felt good, it felt right. They fit together like perfect puzzle pieces, made for each other. Made to connect like that. He could hear Ian talking in that smooth voice, but he was drawn in closer to that incredible smell. He groaned and pushed his nose up to his skin before rubbing his lips against him. 

“Thank you.” Ian said, tight lipped with a smile.

Mickey chuckled and lightly kissed Ian’s neck before he pulled back, rubbing his temple over Ian’s sharp jaw. “You have a jaw line for days.”

Ian winked. “Good place to sit too.”

Mickey’s mouth dropped open. The nerve on this kid…fucking sexy. “Jesus fuck, don’t say shit like that.” He drabbed the wine and drank half before standing. Dinner was over, it had to be. He was getting increasingly hot in his suit, uncomfortable with each word out of Ian’s mouth.

“And why not?” Ian asked, trailing after him.

Mickey lightly pushed passed everyone until he could see the door and stepped out into the cold night, not bothering to grab his jacket. He needed the cold slap in the face, he put his hands on his hips and took deep breaths.

Ian came out a moment later with both their coats and helped him into it before he put his own on. “Why can’t I say that?”

Mickey turned around, grabbed both sides of Ian’s wool coat and pulled him until he was looking directly up into his eyes. “Because, my brain short circuits when you do.”

Ian grinned, proud at himself. “Okay, I’ll stop. Just remember I have a shit load more to say and it’s not PG-13 shit anymore.” 

Mickey snorted and followed Ian to the car as the valet driver handed him the keys. “PG huh? Jesus fuck…I don’t think I can handed the Rated R shit.” His door was held open but a look from Ian stopped him.

“My R is pretty good, but I trickle into XXX territory.” He winked, swatted that perfect ass and skipped to the other side.

Ian was going to kill him, no joke about it. The car ride back to his apartment was quiet considering all they had to say at dinner. Quiet ,but far from easy going. The small space allowed all that sexual tension to build and build, drowning him in it Mickey leaned back but kept his eyes trained on Ian, smiling when the hand on his thigh squeezed, letting him know Ian was watching too. All too soon, the purr of the engine stopped in front of his place, the windows as dark as the sky.

It would be too easy to invite him in. To throw a caution and thoughts out the window while they wrapped around each other. The night would be epic, legendary. But it wouldn’t taste so sweet in the morning. Mickey was on the clock, being paid to be there and it would feel too wrong to fuck like that.

“I’d invite you up but…”

Ian shook his head. “Don’t do that.”

They were on the same page, that was good, but he still didn’t want to go. They had a fucking magical night and it was coming to an end. “Thank you for tonight. I would rather have just gone as your date, but it was good, amazing.”

Ian smiled sweetly knowing exactly what he meant. “Yeah it was. And I’d have preferred that too, but I’ll take what I can get, when I can get it.”

He didn’t know when it happened, but Ian was leaning on the center console, halfway out of his seat and angled towards his body. Sex was off the table, that included blow jobs and handy j’s, but kissing was neutral territory and it felt too good to deny. Mickey gave a smile as he licked his lips and leaned in, initiating the kiss this time.

Ian groaned into his mouth and Mickey all but melted against him. The growling and deep groaning was making hum crazy. Ian’s hand slipped up to grab his face, the other on his waist and pulled him closer. The small space didn’t allow him to go far, but his own hand mimicked Ian’s and gripped his face, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth to lick into Ian’s. 

When the kiss changed, that sexually charged air zapped them, turning the kiss wild and needy. Hands grabbed at each other, tongues twisted, groans echoed off the steamed up windows. Their bodies strained to get closer to the other in the limited space. The need to be closer became too much and he pulled away. 

“Get the fuck over here.”

When Ian spoke, Mickey was already half way out of his seat. He threw one leg over Ian’s lap, foot smashed against the door as he settled on that big bulge under him. He groaned deeply as it pushed against his ass, knocking him up until he smashed his head on the low hanging roof.

They kissed again, faster this time. Both of his hands cupped Ian’s face and turned him where he needed him. Ian reached between his smashed leg against the door and the seat until he roughly reclined the seat back and they both groaned at the sudden jolt as it dropped. 

Ian let out an animalistic growl when he palmed Mickey’s ass, squeezing it hard enough to make him yelp. “Fuck baby, this ass…” 

Mickey nearly came just from the tight grip on his ass and the little slip up. Both he wanted almost equally. Bad enough that he pushed his hips down and ground his ass against him. Pleasure zinged up his spine as Ian gripped his hips and thrust up as he pushed down. Grinding together, rutting hard and fast. 

“Ian…” he whined as heat flashed over his face. Large hands slipped into his jacket and started to peel it off his shoulders. That’s when it clicked, how far they had come and how very close they were to actually coming. “Shit..shit….Ian.”

Ian stopped as his jacket was pooled at the elbow behind his back. Both of them were panting, heads pressed together as they tried to breathe. To take a step back and realize here they were. 

“We can’t do this Mick.” Ian breathed roughly and fixed the jacket. 

Mickey nodded. “I fuckin want to though.” 

Ian gave one final lift of his hips. “You know I do.”

“Oh, I know.” He kissed him quickly before he scooted off his lap and plopped into his seat. Panting, sweating and he never felt so needy before. “I would but, it doesn’t feel right.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Ian adjusted his chair. “Maybe when you aren’t on the clock.”

Mickey smirked at him. “Keep playin those cards right Gallagher.” Ian winked at him. “I better head up. Don’t bother walkin me, cuz I know what would happen.”

“Yeah, not a good idea.”

Ian leaned over and kissed him, slow but thoroughly and Mickey gave as much as he got back before he pulled away. “Fuck, I miss this shit already.” He groaned and heard Ian’s satisfied laugh as he got out and headed up the steps. Ian didn’t walk him, as much as he wanted that. How sweet it would be. But he didn’t pull away until Mickey had his door unlocked. 

With a loud honk, the car pulled away and Mickey went inside. He was grateful it was quiet. He had too much going on to deal with company. Too many thoughts and feelings. One of which was still standing at attention, but he found himself calling Mandy anyways.

It rang as he toed odd his shoes, tossed his coat and jacket on the back of the couch and unknotted his tie as he flopped on the bed. She answered with a grumpy voice and he knew he’d woken her up. 

“The fuck Mick?!” she growled sleepily. 

Mickey didn’t take the bait or snap at her. He closed his eyes and said what he needed to say. “I’m fucked Mandy, so fucking fucked.”


	4. Dinner With The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Your Parents: $60 ($80 if I have to play with younger siblings)

Rent-A-Valentine: Dinner with Your Parents-$60 ($80 if I have to play with younger siblings)

(Ian’s POV)

Lunch at the Gallagher house was utter chaos. Packing 6 to 10 people in a single house was rough enough without everyone trying to grab the food that Fiona set out, hands grabbing, elbows in faces and Ian even caught one in the jaw. It wasn’t pretty. He did the only thing he could, he grabbed his water and sat on the stairs, waiting for the younger ones to take what they wanted and settled into the living room.

By that time, the food was gone or nearly untouchable; kids hands are disgusting, and he wouldn’t risk it. Skipping lunch was normal for him these days. He was only around because Fiona wanted to talk. She didn’t say it, but the second he came trotting down the stairs in full running gear and headphones, she gave him this look. It was either going to be good or very bad.

He noticed Jimmy-Steve lingering around in the living room. Throwing the occasional nervous look his way and he had to wonder if he finally spilled the beans about the stolen car. Fiona was trying to keep everyone, not including Carl, on the straight and narrow. That didn’t mean they were allowed to boost cars. Bur Jimmy was no help, as per usual.

Ian leaned back into the stool at the counter and watched her. She wouldn’t look at him for longer than a few seconds before she turned away. He glanced at the clock, 2… he didn’t have time for this. He had been dying to see Mickey since last night and was determined to get his date date tonight. 

“So, what’s on your mind?” he decided to ask and try to move it along.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Why?”

He chuckled. “Look Fi, if you wanna talk, which I know you do because you get this look, then just say it. I wanted to go for a run, and I have plans later.”

Fiona huffed and put her hands on the counter. “I just wanted to check in on ya. I noticed a few changes this week. You seem…happy?”

Ian laughed and he heard Jimmy snort from the living room. “Yes Fi, I’m doin very good at the moment.”

“Does it have anything to do with Mickey?”

Her tone sounded curious, but he could read her like a book. She was nervous. Did she have a right to be? Maybe. These past few days with Mickey had been utterly blissful. He had never been happier. He wanted to be around his family for those stupid little events and parties, playing baseball and he knew he was smiling more. It was fucking wonderful. 

It felt like he had been chasing that feeling all his life. That one feeling that trumped all the other ones. The one that brought him so much happiness that he could tackle all the awful parts as well. Mickey was that feeling, he was that spark. It had always been out of reach for him, like he was running towards it and each time he caught up and his fingers brushed over it, it would speed up and leave him again. 

“And if it does?” he asked carefully. He was ready for a fight if needed. There was no way he was letting Mickey go without one. 

“Ian don’t be like that. I just want to make sure everything is okay. You seem so happy with him, but I can’t help feeling that he hasn’t been around that long. I don’t want anything bad to happen.” 

He sighed and glanced at the clock, trying to avoid her gaze. “He’s new okay? Not weird or a stranger. Just new. And yes, I’m happier lately and it has everything to do with him.” 

Nothing had ever sounded so much like the truth. Even without the kissing and dirty promises, even if it was only a new friendship, he was happy with it. He was happy with Mickey.

“I like him Ian. He seems good for you and he can handle the bulk of our family so that says something.” She smiled. “I only ask because I wanted to ask you something.”

His eyebrows rose high and he snorted when it made him think of Mickey doing it. He had the most expressive face he’d ever seen. “Ask me what?”

“To dinner actually. Jimmy made reservations for tonight and I wanted you and Mickey to join us.”

That was not what he was expecting. They didn’t do things like that. No double dates or fancy dinners, especially not with each other. He looked at Jimmy who gave a genuine smile and nodded his encouragement. He wasn’t being punked or anything. Fiona meant what she said.

“Uh, why?”

“Why? Because we already have a table and you seem really serious about him. We didn’t get the chance to talk with him much before. It might be a good way to start.”

That much was true. They didn’t even talk at the party and baseball has just been passing hellos. Nothing serious and her offer sounded serious. When Fiona hated someone, she hated them. Did everything she could to voice that and get them away from her family quick. But when she liked someone, she treated them like family. It was a big step. For everyone. 

“Yeah, it is. But Fiona, Mickey and I…” he bit his lip trying to figure out what to tell her. “Uh, well, I don’t know if there is a Mickey and I. So far it’s only been a few dates.”

“If you don’t hate me for saying this, but it seems like more Ian. I’ve seen you two together. You fall together perfectly. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

He smiled because that’s exactly like how he felt all the time now. Being with Mickey was so easy it was hard to realize it was all real. “I guess I can see if he wants to go. Not like fancy fancy right? Suit and tie shit?”

“Not that fancy Ian. Just make sure your jeans don’t have any holes.” She smiled. “I’m excited.”

He was nervous as all hell. “What time? He might have to work.”

“Reservations are for 6. Just let me know early so I can make sure we have the room.” She smiled and started to clean the kitchen

6\. Only 3 hours to go. He would have to talk to Mickey, maybe talk to Mandy about letting him off early enough. Would Mickey even want to go? It was like meeting his parents. That’s what Fiona was to him. More a mother than a sister. Ian knew they weren’t there yet. He wasn’t sure if they were anywhere yet. 

Ian pushed away from the counter, put his headphones in and took off as fast as he could as soon as he hit the sidewalk. He ran in a steady pace, but his mind ran faster. Trying to keep up with him. The events of last night had not yet wore off. Not the alcohol but his mood. Last night had went better than he ever thought it would. He and Mickey just clicked. They fell into everything so easily. The sexual shit too and that may have been an issue. 

It wasn’t like he lied about what he told Mickey. He wanted him, so damn bad. He felt that pull towards him be couldn’t explain and he wanted to dig deeper into it and find it all. He wanted Mickey, no excuses. And Mickey wanted him. But were they moving too fast?

He literally had Mickey on his lap. There had been grinding, touching and kissing and it had been perfect. If Mickey hadn’t been working, they both knew he would have gotten that invite to go inside with him. But it hadn’t and he was glad. He didn’t want to be just a random fuck to Mickey. What they had, what they both felt was more than that.

As air burned it’s way through Ian’s lungs, he slowed his pace and took a good look around. He had ended up downtown. Too wrapped up in his thoughts to realize how far he has ran. That would explain the pain in his joints and the sharp air slashing through his lungs. Ian bent forward and took a few shallow breaths. It took him a moment longer to realize he was close to Mandy’s store. Like around the corner. Maybe he did know where he was going.

The store was open, a decent looking car sat outside, and he knew both of then were in there. Unlike the last time he showed up unannounced feeling confident about asking Mickey out, this time he was nervous. It wouldn’t be just them anymore. They would be with his family, in a real couple setting and he really didn’t know what Mickey would think of that.

“Bit creepy no?”

Ian jumped and nearly slipped on a chunk of ice as the voice came out of nowhere. He scowled as Mandy came into view, a smirk on her face suddenly noticed how much alike her and Mickey looked. Aside from her blonde hair, the eyes and skin were the same. Their factual structure nearly identical and he didn’t know how he missed it before.

“What is?” He asked after he righted himself and tried to shake off the fact that she scared she fuck out of him.

“Ya know, just staring into the building hoping you see him before he sees you.” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Who says I don’t want him to see me?” he stepped closer but stayed away from the door. Mandy laughed and he knew she saw it.

“Just a lucky guess. You probably need a second, so he won’t find out how freaked out you are right now.”

That stopped him from blurting out his next line. She was right of course. He had needed a second, or 60 to get his act together. It was never his intention to just show up, in jogging clothes no less, but he ended up there anyways. Debbie would call it fate, Lip would call it stalking. Different views, both a little true. 

“I’m not…” he had a lie on the tip of his tongue. It would be easy to front and say be wasn’t freaked out at that moment because he really was and she ready knew that. Instead, he opted for the truth and hoped she took it easy on him. “Yeah, I am a little freaked.” She smiled at him. “I didn’t even mean to come down here, it just happened.”

Mandy stubbed out her smoke and pulled the overly large sweater around her small frame. “The way you’re dressed…I hope not. Won’t win any hearts in workout gear.”

That made him smile. The friendly banter they shared. “Don’t kid yourself Mandy. There is nothing sexier than a guy taking care of his body. Guys really go for that pumped up, sweaty t-shirt look.”

She rolled her eyes. “So, you come to win over my brother with sweaty clothes?”

Ian snorted and took a quick peek inside to see Mickey behind the counter. Fuck, he was beautiful. “Something like that. I’ll let you know when it happens. I’m gonna head in, mind givin me a sec?”

Asking Mickey out didn’t require them to be alone. But last time he thought Mickey was going to tear her head off when she kept interrupting them. For this one, he needed to gauge his reaction. He needed it to be open and honest or it wouldn’t work.

“Only for a minute. Damn phones keep ringing off the hook today.” 

He squeezed her shoulder in thanks as he opened the door, glaring when the little bell announced the arrival. Mickey didn’t look up though. He was gazing down at his phone with a nervous look on his face. Dark eyebrows drawn low, biting his bottom lip and letting out an irritated sigh once in awhile. 

“Knock knock.” Ian said lightly but still managed to make Mickey jump as he lifted the phone to his ear. That surprise turned into a devious smile and Mickey tossed his phone down.

“I think you read my mind Gallagher. I was just about to call you.” Mickey smiled as he stood and walked around the counter.

“Don’t tell me, you were creepin on my file for my number?” Mickey blushed and Ian could only smile. He walked forward until he was between his legs, no room for boundaries they didn’t need, and Mickey didn’t seem to mind. 

“Maybe. Whatcha gonna do if I was huh?” Mickey challenged and eyed his lips.

Ian noticed the way Mickey’s eyes lingered on his body. Even in damp sweats, Mickey looked at him like he was back in that suit. “I would tell you how grossly inappropriate that is.” He brushed a cold knuckle over his cheek. “I approve.”

Mickey grinned as he leaned down, intent on kissing him but as he’d been told before, he wasn’t allowed to kiss him. And he really wasn’t. Not while he was working. But looking at those plump lips, a little red from where he bit them, there was no way he wasn’t going to kiss him. Mickey must have read his mind, he tipped his head up just as Ian moved down.

It was a ‘hello’ kiss, not a ‘this is the end of the world’ kiss. It was slow and sweet, and Mickey wrapped his arms around his waist, holding on and giving himself over. Ian hummed in appreciation and cupped his face. It was so good, so utterly perfect. Ian pulled back, letting their lips slowly slide apart but Mickey pressed against his lower back and initiated another kiss. 

Ian accepted it with a deep sigh, totally blown away by his want for this one man. And the want Mickey had for him. Eager and urgent, new and exciting but it felt like they had been kissing for years. So in sync with each other as they kissed. One of Mickey’s lips slid between both of his, slotting them together as he backed them up against the counter. 

“Hey,” Ian smiled as he pulled back, their heads pressed together to enjoy their little bubble of happiness.

“Hey back.” 

“I missed you last night.” He admitted easily. “Couldn’t get you off my mind.” Ian ran his thumb over one cheekbone. 

“Yeah, me too. I had a good time.”

Mickey was being shy. Short sentences with that low voice. Almost like when they’d been caught kissing at the restaurant and Mickey hid in his neck. That nearly killed him. It was dl fucking adorable he couldn’t stand it.

“So, you said you were going to call me.” Mickey nodded and blushed, just for him. “Why’s that?”

“Like I said, I couldn’t stop thinking about you either. And when you didn’t call…”

He trailed off, blushing yet again. Why did that have to be so damn cute? Ian just nodded because he understood and had he Mickey’s number, he’d have called him the second he dropped him off last night. 

“I thought I’d come in person.” He looked down at his clothing and shrugged. “I didn’t mean to come now, I was just running and found myself here.”

Mickey eyed his body, noticing the sweat rings around his neck and under his arms and fucking loved it. “Even like this you are sexy as hell.”

Ian grinned and kissed him deeply but quickly pulled back. It was easy to get caught up. “I came to try again. Last night was good but we both just want that date date, just us. Any chance you’re free tonight?”

Probably not…but he was going to ask anyway. Even if it was just to assure Mickey that he wanted him, not the service he and Mandy provided. The only reason he was going along with the rules…or trying to follow them, was because it was a busy time of year for them and if he didn’t book Mickey someone else would and he’d have a damn heart attack imaging that shit.

“According to my asshole sister I’m never free. But it’s been a slow ass day, so maybe she will let me off early.” Mickey smiled, he couldn’t help it. “If she does, a big if, what did you have in mind?”

As if on cue, Mandy pushed through the door, smirking at them and walked behind the counter to sit at the computer. Ian asked for a minute and she’d given only one. Kudos to her and her nosey self. Mickey on the other hand, looked like he was about to strangle her.

“Asshole.” Mickey whispered between them.

Ian smiled and kissed away his scowl. “Don’t pout Mick, it’s too damn cute.” Of course, he pouted harder, leaving him to kiss each one away until they were both smiling and laughing like idiots. “Wanna smoke? We can talk?”

Mickey nodded. “Goin to smoke bitch.”

“Keep your dick in your pants. Don’t need to see that.” She replied back without glancing up.

Ian smiled as he took Mickey’s hand and lead him outside like he didn’t know the way, or he might get distracted by something else. Once outside and away from Mandy’s curious looks, he caught that mischievous look from Mickey’s blue eyes, and he was once again backing him up against the wall. He seemed to do that a lot. Maybe he just enjoyed the height difference between them.

“More walls Gallagher?” Mickey pulled him closer by his sweater. “Pushy much?”

Ian grinned and it felt like he was towering over him. He felt bigger than he was, both arms planted on the wall beside Mickey’s face, staring down at him. “Just a little.”

Mickey’s hands slipped to his thighs and pulled him closer, digging his nails in hard enough to make Ian groan and leaned against him. 

“You know, I kinda like you dressed like this.” Mickey ran his hands down Ian’s thighs, groaning at the hard muscle underneath. “Makes your legs look long as shit.”

Heat flashed over his body, that little spark coming back in full force. He didn’t need the compliments, but he did love how Mickey seemed to like his body. He wanted him to like it, to want it. “Got a thing for long legs Mick?”

“I might be developing a slight leg kink now, not even gonna lie.” He tiled his head down to look and groaned as they went on forever. 

Ian growled as he brushed their noses together, pushing their bodies together from head to toe. “Any other kinks you want to tell me about? I can be very accommodating.”

“Don’t I know it.” He nipped Ian’s bottom lip. “I’ll have to share the rest when we have time.”

Ian nodded and backed up, giving them a chance to calm down. He took out two smokes from his pack, lit them both and offered one to Mickey. “So, tonight. It’s a little odd if I’m being honest.”

“Odd how?”

“My sister, you met her remember? Fiona?” Mickey nodded like he actually remembered. “She was askin about you this morning, about us.” His face heated at the word. Us sounded so damn good. “Nothin bad, she just noticed my mood was better.”

Mickey smiled happily. “Better huh? Like happier, grinnin an shit like you been doin?”

Ian nodded and grinned because fuck if he could help it around this man. Impossible. “Exactly like that. She chalked it up to you and she was right. Asked me if we wanted to double with her and her boyfriend for dinner.”

Real surprise flashed over Mickey’s face and he studied it like he had a test. If he saw any hesitation or fear, or awkwardness of any kind, he was pullin the plug. This was a big step, even if they didn’t know what series of steps they were currently on. No fear though, surprise for sure and thoughtfulness, maybe a dash of flattery but nothing bad.

“Feel free to say no. She just wants to properly meet, I guess. Get to know you, but I told her that…uh, well I wasn’t entirely sure what to tell her we were, so I just said I didn’t know, and she still wants to do it.”

He was aware he was rambling. His cigarette long forgotten. He rambled when he was nervous, and he didn’t get that way very often. Ian wasn’t sure if he wanted Mickey to say yes or no. No would be awful because that meant that whatever they had been feeling wasn’t as strong as he felt it was. But yes meant that it was happening fast, and he didn’t know if fast was any better than slow.

“Oh…uh, I really don’t know what to say.” He took a drag from his cigarette and looked at Ian. He looked…hopeful. “It’s nice that she asked but also a little odd since we don’t know what this is.” He motioned between them.

“Yeah, that’s true. It’s not like she booked dinner just for us. It’s her day to pick and she decided on dinner. I guess she asked us out of the blue.”

“Well, what do you want?” he raised his eyebrows when Ian looked at him. “Okay, I know what you want Gallagher…get your mind out of the gutter.” He chuckled. “I meant for tonight. You wanna go or just do something else?”

“Else? Like even if we don’t go, you’d wanna do something with me?” it was too much to hope for. He wanted all of Mickey’s undivided attention, all the time. And time would allow them to talk about what they wanted from all of this. 

“Of course. So, whatcha think? You wanna ditch the dinner and do something else?” Ian didn’t answer right away. “Honestly, I’m good with either. Older sisters and North Side asshats don’t scare me.”

Ian snorted, Jimmy was an asshat for damn sure. “Um…I kinda wanna do the dinner.” He turned to face the mushy road as Mickey stared at him in surprise. “I don’t want to get ahead or anything, but it this is going somewhere, or it might, I think getting to know them might help.”

Mickey flicked his smoke and walked up to Ian’s back, he snaked his arms around his waist and rested his head against his back. Ian let out a deep sigh. What Mickey just did, that was more. That was the ‘something’ they kept referring to. He closed his eyes and held Mickey’s hands.

“Dinner it is. Please don’t tell me it’s a suit event. That thing was stuffy as hell.”

“No Mick, jeans and a decent shirt will work.” He let his head lightly fall back to rest on top of Mickey’s. “Thank you for saying yes.”

Mickey hummed. “What time would it be?”

“She said 6.”

“If I can go, I’m picking you up.”

“Gonna hold my door too?” Ian teased as he turned and resumed their position face to face. Snow started to fall down, just barely, but a snowflake got caught on Mickey’s eyelash and Ian was drawn to the dark contrast of blue eyes with black hair to the pale snow. He sighed heavily. “Fuck, you are beautiful.”

Mickey blushed and shoved him back playfully. “I’m sick of blushing so stop. Let’s go ask the boss lady if she plans on cock blocking us again.”

He followed Mickey inside and she had the shop phone pressed against her ear. Ian smiled at her as they moved closer. She must have been on hold because she looked over expectantly at them.

“Any chance I can steal him from you early?” Ian batted his eyes and saw that flicker of her smile. “Please…”

“Just a few hours early Mandy.” 

It looked like she was about to say yes, and they were both vibrating with excitement. Hoping and praying to whoever would listen to just let them have their way, for once. Just once. Until she held up one finger as the phone conversation continued. Ian had a bad feeling about this. He was normally a positive guy, but they had some bad luck with their timing lately. 

When she started asking the customer about times and packages, he knew it was a no. That someone wanted to book Mickey for the evening. 

“Please hold one moment.” Mandy clicked a button and looked at them sadly. “About that date…”

“Really?” Mickey exploded, steam nearly coming out of his ears. “Have Iggy do it, or Colin. For fuck sakes, use Jamie or you fuckin do it!”

Ian bit back his disappointment and laid his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. He applied a little pressure and the angry words died out and Mickey leaned back into his touch, back against his chest.

“They asked for you personally Mick. Someone saw a Yelp review and demands that it be you.”

The apology was clear on her face and he couldn’t be mad. Ian offered a smile, bit back his own anger and sadness and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s temple. The gesture had Mandy’s eyes a little wide at how intimate it was. He ignored that, with no explanation to offer and nosed behind Mickey’s ear. He was clearly still upset, breathing hard and nearly shaking with anger. 

Ian nodded at Mandy once and that was all she needed. “Don’t worry baby, it’ll work out. Okay?”

Mandy spoke softly to the other person. “I’m sorry sir, Mickey is already booked for this evening. I have a list of others for you though.”

Mickey sighed, nearly whining and Ian hugged him closer. Mandy would run his card again, probably selecting the next package, whatever that was, and he and Mickey would have their date. Just not how they imagined it once again. 

“Ian…”

His name was spoken so softly, the air carried it away before he could savor his name. Mickey sagged further into his chest, utterly disappointed. This was the ‘something’ again. Being let down like this, feeling like the world was against you just because you couldn’t share dinner, that meant something. Something real. It felt good and hurt all at the same time. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, pinning his arms to his sides, his mouth right next to his ear so what he was going to say would only be for Mickey to hear. “It’s not how we wanted it to turn out, but I’m going to make it good. Okay? I’ll make it feel like it’s just us.”

Mickey’s hands fell on his arms and squeezed. Ian managed to get a glimpse of watery blue eyes as he stared up at him. “Promise?” he said it so low, nearly silent and a chip of Ian’s hard exterior fell away, and that slither of pain showed in his own eyes. 

“I promise Mick.” Blue eyes closed and he released him long enough for Mickey to turn and bury his face in his neck. Ian circled his back and held him close. No crying for either of them, no words needed to be spoken. Ian looked over Mickey’s head and it seemed lik3 Mandy’s eyes were teary too. Boy, this day went from happy to soul crushing in an instant.

“I’m sorry.” She mouthed and left quickly, giving them some privacy. Things between them hadn’t been clear moments ago, not but 10 minutes or 12 hours or even 2 hours ago at breakfast. But after that…after what they were feeling right now, it was crystal clear. 

It seemed like ages until Mickey pulled back, not much though. Just enough for them to see each other, their arms still linked around each other. Everything would be okay, he would make sure of it. He knew for damn sure he didn’t want to see that sad, lost look on Mickey’s face again.

Ian moved one hand to cup Mickey’s face and lead them into a soft kiss. Mickey’s tongue swept across his bottom lip softly, asking, begging to be let in and Ian obliged happily. Even with their tongues swirling together, it never escalated. Not like last. This was different, deeper, more meaningful. Ian angled his head and put everything he had into that kiss. He just hoped it would be enough for now.

**

When Mickey pulled up outside the house, Ian was already ready and standing outside. They had split after the scene at Mandy’s and went to get ready, but it never left his mind. How crushed Mickey had been, how he had been. It was like the end of the world instead of a ruined date. Even his mood had changed. Fro. Happy to melancholy, trying to think of a few ideas to hold up to his promise and make this night theirs somehow. 

He would do anything he could. Buy anything, take him anywhere. Show him all he could, everything he was feeling. Now, it wasn’t about money, but if he was going to keep taking Mickey out and booking him, he needed more money. After he left Mandy’s, he’d sold a bunch of his shit, shit he didn’t need. Rounded up all the loose change from the money pit that was the Gallagher house. Lucky for him, Frank had been passed out on the couch, and he took it upon himself to search hid nasty pockets. $700, just waiting for him to drink it away. Not this time. Ian gave 400 to Fiona and kept the rest. He needed it more than Frank did.

Mickey showed very little sign that he was still upset. But Ian noticed that smile didn’t reach his eyes. Wearing dark jeans, a black long sleeved silky shirt rolled to his elbows and work boots, he never looked sexier to Ian. Way better than the suit. This was Mickey. His Mickey with how he was feeling. 

Ian greeted him with a big smile as he walked up the steps and as Mickey stopped in front of him, he pulled the single red rose out he had hidden behind his back and offered it to him like it was made of glass. At first, he thought it was dumb, guys didn’t like flowers…until that smile finally reached his eyes. 

“Happy almost Valentine’s day baby.”

Mickey took the rose and Ian nearly died when he put it to his nose and took a deep breath. How could he find someone this fucking beautiful? It blew his mind. As did the smile.

Mickey stood on his toes, asking for a kiss. “Happy almost Valentine’s Day to you too. Now kiss me.”

Ian chucked as he pulled Mickey closer by an arm around his waist and gave him what he asked for. The simple, yet wonderful groan deep in Mickey’s throat made his heart pound a little faster. “You look amazing.” He spoke as they broke apart and walked to the car.

“So do you.” Mickey eyed his legs, his tongue poking against his mouth. “Those damn legs.”

“You love them.” Ian shot back and was happy when Mickey didn’t open his door. It made him feel weird. Like he should open Mickey’s door instead of the opposite. 

The car ride was fairly short, the restaurant Jimmy booked was near Alinea. The entire time, Ian kept a hand on him at all times. He was afraid to let go. He didn’t want Mickey having any doubts about anything. He kept hand on his thigh, rubbing slowly with his thumb. Then at every red light, Ian felt that urge to kiss him until it was green again, so he did. 

It left Mickey grinning like he usually did, flushed face and devilish eyes. No sadness at all. Ian did his best to make the conversation light, funny and witty. Jokes, both corny ones and good ones and it make Mickey laugh so hard he cried. It was good. But was it enough?

Mickey parked and as soon as they stepped out, Ian moved to his side, kissed his temple and when their hands brushed together, he slowly linked them. He waited for Mickey to pull away, he didn’t. He squeezed his hand and they walked towards the front door, which he held open and Mickey let him.

“I’m a little nervous.”

Mickey spoke quietly as they stood at the door, waiting to see Fiona. Ian squeezed his hand and pulled him close. “They like you already. And even if they didn’t, it wouldn’t change anything.” Relief passed through blue eyes and the grip on his hand eased up. He saw Fiona smiling and waving at them. “There she is. Time to charm em baby.”

Ian found himself using that term more and more. He liked it. Too much maybe and when he said it Mickey grinned and got all touchy with him. He lead them towards Fiona proudly, nearly swinging their linked hands like grade school couples.

“Tryin to show me off Gallagher?” Mickey laughed and bumped his shoulder.

“Damn right I am. I feel good, my date is sexy as all fuck and I want people to be envious.” He winked and tried to control his grin as he approached Fiona.

“Ian!” She smiled and hugged him, noticing right away how his other hand was occupied. “Mickey, it’s so great you came!”

When Mickey tried to shake his hand in order to grab the one Fiona offered, Ian held tighter and made her glower at him. Mickey stopped struggling and laughed that full bellied laugh that gave him goosebumps.

“Ian, let go of his hand.”

“No,” he said with a chuckle. “Don’t wanna.”

Mickey snorted. “Don’t mind him, he’s like a big child. Thanks for the invite though.”

Ian smirked at Fiona because technically he won and leaned down to place a loud kiss on his smiling lips. “I win!” he pulled Mickey behind him and even held his chair as they all sat down. Jimmy smirked at him knowingly. “Jimmy you remember Mickey.”

“Ah, yes I do. You kicked ass at that game.” 

Mickey shook the offered hand and shrugged. “Maybe next time will be better for us huh?”

Ian fell into somewhat of a hole. Next time. Next time as in NEXT time. He and Jimmy started talking baseball for real, teams and the upcoming season, falling into it so easily, like he had been there for years. Ian gave Mickey’s leg a squeeze but grinned at a smiling Fiona. He was happy like this, happier than he’d ever been and it was obvious. 

“It’s nice to see you smile like that.” Fiona leaned in but the boys didn’t hear it anyways.

“It feels really fuckin good.” He admitted and Mickey’s hand landed over his own and squeezed.

“What does?” 

“Fiona was commenting on my mood.” Ian said simply making Fiona blush. Like it had to stay between them. “I said it feels fuckin good to smile.” Mickey gave a content sigh and Ian wanted to hear it over and over again. 

“So,” Fiona changed the subject because honestly it was too cute. “Mickey, do you go to Ian’s school?”

Ian snorted at the obvious parental question but let Mickey answer like a big boy. And Mickey answered like he practiced this a million times. All confident like, no stuttering or excessive use of ‘ums or uh”. Ian was pleasantly surprised.

“I did actually but Ian is around 3 years younger than I am. I ended up dropping out after my mother died and my sister was having a hard time.”

There was no emotion, not really. Like Mickey had already dealt with all of it and accepted it for how it was; history. Fiona on the other hand looked like she was about to fall apart at the seams and Jimmy has to squeeze her hand and smiled fondly at her. Ian realized that, that was what he wanted. What Fiona and Jimmy looked like now. That silent comfort all the time, whether you needed it or not.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Mickey. Did you ever go back later on?”

“I decided to get my GED. I was working at the time to take care of my sister and the funeral stuff. It was easier making her go then me trying to go back.”

Ian squeezed his leg because fuck, he was a good guy. Like, he really was. Thinking of Mandy first, even when they fought like cats and dogs. Mickey glanced shyly and him, eyes a little large and vulnerable, wide open to accept any emotion Ian chose to show him. He didn’t resist this time, Ian leaned in close and lightly kissed his ear. A very intimate gesture, he knew by Fiona's sharp intake, but it made them both feel a little better.

“That’s very responsible of you.” Fiona smiled brightly, liking him more and more every minute. “So, Ian mentioned in passing that you work near here?”

“Yes, my sister owns a store around the corner. I work there with my brother.”

Ian let out a deep breath. He didn’t want Mickey to lie about what he did for work, but a date for hire? That may or may not include sexual favors? That was bordering on prostitution and Fiona would NOT approve. But he didn’t like the idea of lying. Mickey was not some dirty little secret, they just had an unconventional meeting. Mickey managed to answer honestly and keep Fiona from blowing her top.

“I don’t want to sound like the worried parent here, so I apologize now for what I’m going to ask…”

Ian groaned. “Fi, please don’t.”

“No Ian, you don’t get to do that. I care about you and you seem to care about him, so it becomes my business.”

Mickey looked a little surprised but didn’t show it to anyone but him. They both knew he cared for Mickey, just as Mickey cared for him but it became more real when someone else noticed it and chose to comment.

“Gallagher, relax.” Mickey smiled. “I can handle a little awkward parent talk.”

Ian nodded but he already knew what she would ask. 

“Good! The cliché questions of course. First school, then work. Now I want to know what your intentions are towards my brother.”

Ian groaned again, nearly sounding like a dying animal. She was so ridiculous it was unnerving, and he felt like a total fool. Mickey took it like a pro, he didn’t seem flustered at all.

“An odd way to put it, but for now, since it’s so new, we are just spending time together. Taking it all slowly, one day at a time.”

“God, I could kiss you.” Ian whispered but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. Mickey didn’t reply, just brushed his elbow against his side and turned back to his sister.

“Another great answer.” She smiled widely and took a drink of wine. “Are you being safe?”

Ian had his own mouthful of wine and choked on it for a movement before he managed to get control. Mickey was giggling next to him and if he wasn’t so shocked, he might record that sound and replay it later. “Fiona! What the hell?”

She shrugged like it was no big deal but even Jimmy was trying not to laugh. “It’s a reasonable question.”

“Like hell. Did you not just hear him? Taking it slow doesn’t demand condoms and lube.”

This time Jimmy busted out laughing and Fiona blushed. Ian smiled widely, loving how he could still shock her with the truth. It was only when he felt Mickey’s fingers brush the inside of his thigh that his smile slipped, and his body went stiff as a board. He glanced over only to realize the table had recovered and began a new  
conversation that he missed.

“If that happens Fiona, safety is a top priority.” 

Ian didn’t react to that answer. It wasn’t an ‘if' anymore, it was a ‘when' because it would happen. It might happen in the bathroom if Mickey’s hand kept creeping up his thigh, very close to his groin. Ian gripped the table cloth, making the silverware clack together and they all gave him curious eyes. All except Mickey who bit his lip to contain that smile.

“Ian, are you okay sweetie?”

Ian smiled tightly at her. Mickey was currently rubbing against his balls. That tight touch driving him absolutely insane. Maybe it was just the current topic that had Mickey feeling a little frisky, but he wasn’t going to question it. It felt too damn good and he wanted Mickey to touch him.

“I’m fine Fiona.” He discreetly slipped his own hand under the table just as Mickey gripped his cock, stilling his hand from moving. He was NOT going to blow his load under the table. “Maybe we can change the subject?” he shot Mickey a hot look, as if daring him to keep going.

“Yes, I know all I need to with all that.”

Fiona launched into some topic that he didn’t give two fucks about. He didn’t care about the wine or the delicious food placed in front of him. He only cared about Mickey gripping him under the table. Not stroking but closing his hand over his cock again and again so it felt like it was pulsing all around him.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Mickey asked with a grin.

Ian rolled his eyes. How the hell was Mickey so composed right now? He was about to crack and salaciously suggest Mickey slide under the table and properly eat his desert, but it seemed like bad timing. Instead, he leaned a little closer, being natural about it and the second Fiona and Jimmy seemed occupied with each other, is when he made his move.

He gripped the back of Mickey’s neck and squeezed, and he’d be damned if he didn’t gasp at his touch. “Keep it up Mick and you may just find yourself around my hips in the bathroom.” Mickey’s hand tightened as he let out a harsh breath…God it was sexy. 

Mickey turned towards him, his face a little flushed, eyes had that sexual haze to them, but his voice was deep and clear as day. “Who says I bottom Gallagher?” The tone was playful, but Ian didn’t know if he was serious or not and didn’t have the chance to pry as Fiona turned back to them.

Ian decided to have a little fun of his own and slipped one hand on top of Mickey’s bulge, squeezing hard enough that Mickey had to cover his gasp with a cough. He was hard and pressed against his jeans nicely and Ian mimicked everything Mickey did to him, each touch until they were both fighting the urge to pant and consume the other. 

**

The rest of dinner, after the awful and painful personal questions, was fantastic. They talked and shared stories and Ian learned how similar their two worlds were. Mickey’s a little darker but the Gallagher clan had their own dark clouds; Monica and Frank. No need to explain. The entire time, they secretly teased the other to the point of no return. It left them flushed in the face, sweating, giving short answers and tight lipped smiles. By the end, Ian was ready to find out if he was indeed joking about not bottoming.

Being a top, he assumed or rather prayed that Mickey was a bottom. Or at least versatile. Two tops who couldn’t or wouldn’t compromise would never work out. He hoped that wasn’t the case here. He was too into Mickey to just brush off all the sexual stuff for fear of incompatibility. But the more he thought about it, about if he was a top, the more it made sense. Mickey responded perfectly to him, at every turn. Letting him take the lead and be in control. 

But Mickey was hardly a push over. He witnessed that around Mandy and when they were playing baseball. Mickey was never dominant as well. It made it extremely confusing and now, as Mickey drove him home, it was all he could think about. It was hard to keep up that polite conversation and he knew Mickey understood because he linked their fingers and squeezed.

The car pulled up to the dark and silent Gallagher house and this is the part Ian hated the most; saying goodbye. Especially after that rollercoaster of emotion at Mandy’s store and the sexual tension and teasing at dinner, he didn’t want to say goodbye. 

“I hope they didn’t make you feel too weird.” Ian said after the silence stretched on for too long. “She really is like a mom so…”

Mickey smiled. “Not that I’ve met a lot of parents like that, none really, but her questions were good. Cleared up a few things.”

They shared a look, one that didn’t need to be deciphered. Unlike the last date, and earlier, they hadn’t touched nearly as much, and the itch was there. They moved together, each leaning in for a deep kiss. One that had been on their minds the entire night. Full of swallowed gaps and groans, nibbling lips and swirling tongues and heavy touches.

Ian broke apart with a gasp and groaned deep in his chest the moment Mickey’s lips slid down cheek, then his jaw, nipping it playfully but had every nerve in his body at attention. “Mick.” He groaned and fisted dark hair as Mickey finally moved to his neck, sucking and kissing and nibbling his ear. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Mickey panted against his neck. Resting his face against it until he regained control.

“I do know.” Ian breathed into his ear before he licked it. Not that he wasn’t into Mickey all of a sudden being so grabby, he just assumed it wouldn’t happen. They both mentioned the off the clock thing before and what they’d done under the table was breaching that line. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but…”

Mickey nodded as he moved back. “But…I’m off the clock Gallagher.”

Ian grinned so wide he thought his cheeks would crack. He hadn’t paid attention to what the time frame was when Mandy booked it, but if Mickey said he was off, then he was off. “So, just us?”

Mickey smiled sweetly. “Just us.”

“In that case, you wanna come up?”

“Gallagher…”

His eyes widened when he realized how that came out. “Shit, I didn’t mean for that.” He blushed when Mickey did. They were acting like kids. “Just cuz the house is quiet, thought maybe we could have a beer, talk?”

Mickey leaned in for a quick kiss, too quick. “I could use a beer.”

“Me too.” 

Just as he thought, the house was quiet and dark, perfect. He was a little worried about how kept the inside was, they could all be a little messy, but Fiona must have cleaned up because it didn’t look like hurricane Frank blew in. 

Ian toed off his shoes and jacket, same as Mickey and he clicked on the nearest light as they walked in. “Big place.” Ian shook his head. For 7 people, it really wasn’t.

“Only because we are alone.” He smirked and went into the kitchen to grab two beers and the hidden joints Lip hid in the always empty cookie jar. He handed Mickey a beer and they took a seat on the couch.

“You smoke a lot?” Mickey asked and took the offered joint as he plopped next to Ian on the couch.

Ian nodded and inhaled deeply. “Between livin here, fuckin senior year being almost over and shit, it’s needed. Not to mention Kev grows this shit at the bar.”

Mickey kicked back, beer in one hand, joint in the other and looked completely relaxed against the couch. Ian studied him, looking away every now and then. He was a little nervous. They were alone after all and the possibilities were endless. 

“Damn, that’s gotta help.” Mickey chuckled and caught Ian looking at him. “What? Nervous?”

Ian nodded and took a long drink, nearly half. “A little. Don’t want to over step but I’m not very subtle.” He chuckled. “Are you?”

Mickey nodded once and set his beer down before he carefully balanced the joint on the edge of the coffee table. “Too slow is almost as bad as too fast, more so maybe.”

Ian looked at with wide, hungry eyes. That burn in the pit of his stomach was back with a vengeance. Being teased over 4 days was taking it’s toll on him. “Whatcha thinkin then?”

The only answer Mickey gave him was that sexy grin before one thick thigh was tossed over his body and Mickey was once again seated on his lap. Ian groaned and Mickey shushed it with his mouth, wasting no time taking control and guiding the kiss. Ian had no issue with that. He wrapped both arms around Mickey’s waist and held on tight. 

The intense kissing was enough to push him to that edge. He’d been balancing there for nearly a week. Maybe Mickey had too. With the way he kissed him, groaning into each kiss like he needed it to breathe. Ian slid one hand down to untuck the dress shirt Mickey wore and finally touch that soft, warm skin. He ran his hand flat up from the small of his back, making Mickey grind down against him as he raked his nails all the way back down.

“I want you.” Ian mumbled between kisses. Mickey had control and he’d give it to him. “So fucking bad Mick.” 

He bucked his hips up and Mickey whined. The sound was perfect, and it made him growl and squeeze his ass hard. “Want you.” He heard Mickey gasp between his lips and tattooed hands tugged at his shirt, nearly ripping the buttons off. “I need this off.”

Ian grinned, satisfied to the max with how well Mickey responded to him. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“Unless you want to toss it, you might wanna help.” He smirked and undid the first two but stopped.

“I don’t give a damn about the shirt.” Dark eyebrows challenged him, and Ian couldn’t stop himself. “Rip it off.” Ian took Mickey’s shirt in his hands and ripped it down the middle, small buttons flying all over the couch, bouncing onto the living room floor.

Mickey looked shocked before undeniable lust crossed his face and Ian watched hotly as Mickey grabbed his and did the same, baring his chest. Ian couldn’t focus, not with Mickey’s naked chest in his face. He didn’t hesitate to bury his face in it, hands back on his ass as he lifted him up as he kissed down.

“Ian…” Mickey fisted red hair and closed his eyes.

“I love how you say my name.” He growled just before licking across one nipple. Mickey’s body jolted like he’d been hit with lightening, moaning and grinding against him wildly.

“Oh, right there huh?” he watched Mickey’s face as his thumb brushed over it. 

“Yes there!” He batted Ian’s hand away and captured his mouth again. 

He wasn’t sure where this was going. They both seemed intent on grinding and kissing but the longer it went on, the harder it became not to want sex. He wanted it so bad, he was willing to bottom if Mickey was a top. And he never bottomed. 

When he roughly rubbed across Mickey’s ass and he gave a deep sound, nearly angry sounding, Ian thought for sure he fucked it up and that the guy was really a damn top and fucked it all up. Mickey pulled back from the kiss and pegged him with a dark look.

“What is it baby?” Ian asked, breathless and on edge, in more ways then one.

“I need to see it,” Mickey roughly replied, swallowing back the whine in his throat. “Every time you fucking move, I feel it and I wanna see.”

Mickey left no room for discussion. Even with his lust slicked voice, his tone was right on point, no choices. Even though he knew there was, he was eager to see what Mickey thought. To know and see that he approved of him. Ian smirked as Mickey moved off his lap to sit on the coffee table in front of them. He grabbed the joint and watched as Ian stood up, his groin in Mickey’s face

“Fuck!” He moaned and pulled Ian forward with nothing hands on his ass. He buried his face against him, slightly rubbing.

“Fuck Mick!” Ian dropped his head back as Mickey nuzzled him, his chin rubbing against him hard enough to make him ache. The way those blue eyes looked up, seeming so innocent but so naughty at the same time.

“Show me Ian.” Mickey popped the button.

“God damn.” Ian chose to sit back down, afraid that if he did that, showed him while he was standing up, that the second blue eyes looked up he’d come all over his pretty face. He slipped one hand in and had to close his eyes at his own touch, it was too much.

“Please let me see.”

That only made him groan deeper as he tugged down his jeans enough for it to pop out. Hard and leaking, proud as all fuck and in need of that ass. Mickey groaned deep and Ian had to close his eyes…edging closer and closer to the brink. 

“Holy fuck.” Mickey blinked, trying to see if that was real or some sort of dream. “Seriously?”

Ian blushed but nodded. People had that reaction to him. And that wasn’t him being smug either. It was a damn curse. Most wouldn’t let him fuck them after seeing how big he was. They didn’t look at it in awe the way Mickey was. “Problem?” he asked in a somewhat confident voice. 

Mickey licked his lips, his jaw aching to taste him. “Fuck,” he groaned. “I can’t wait to have that buried in me.”

Ian’s eyes bugged out, wide and shocked and so fucking ready. Did Mickey really just say that? The guy was looking at his dick like it was the only source of water in a damn desert but still. “Did you just…” Mickey smirked at him. “You’re a fucking bottom?” 

Mickey just shrugged, all too pleased with himself. 

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t all the way sure.” Ian grinned, thank fuck he was. That ass was too good to waste.

Then Mickey got that look in his eye, that dangerous, ‘I have a plan' look. Ian watched as Mickey dropped to his knees, tattooed hands sliding from his ankles, up his calves, then his thighs, digging his nails in. Ian groaned and couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to miss anything.

“Sexy fuckin legs…” Mickey shook his head but looked up at a star struck Ian with a smile. “What can I say Gallagher, I’m full of surprises.” 

With that cocky sentence, Ian watched with wide green eyes as Mickey’s mouth opened wide and within seconds, half his cock was stuffed into the wettest mouth he’d ever felt. “Holy Fuck!” he felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut. His head dropped back but kept his eyes on Mickey. The more he sucked, the further down he went. Pulling back to slick the way, his tongue swirling around to gather the pre-come before going back down, deeper each time.

“So good baby, so fucking good.” Ian whined, liberally…he whined deep and loud. One of his hands ungripped the couch and threaded his fingers into dark hair, holding on for deal life. Mickey was taking every single inch he had, not an easy task and no one had ever taken him all before. 

Mickey groaned at the taste, backing off to use his hand to run up and down Ian’s legs.

“Fuck, I knew with a mouth like that you could destroy some dick…” he groaned as Mickey sucked hard. “But fucking Christ…it’s so good.” He felt like he could cry because it was so good. Pink lips stretched wide around him, spit slicked his chin and the top of his fist where it pumped him. It was messy and loud and fucking epic. But he wanted to play, he wanted to taste.

Ian reluctantly pulled Mickey off with a death grip in his hair, both complaining from the loss. Ian smashed their lips together, groaning at the taste of himself mixed with that special Mickey taste.

“Didn’t wanna stop.” Mickey grumbled between kisses. He wanted to keep going until his jaw ached.

“I know,” he groaned against his mouth. “Fuck we taste good together.” He kissed him deep, invading Mickey’s mouth with his tongue. “But I wanna taste you too baby.”

Mickey groaned and they both reached for his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to the floor. Ian pulled away from his mouth and kissed a hot trail down his body. His chest was broad, muscled, his abs tight and defined into that V shape down at his hips and his perfect fucking cock was thick and begging for his mouth. 

Neither one of them was thinking how not a good idea this was. Their circumstances tossed haphazardly out the window where they could only focus on making the other feel good. Nothing else mattered. Not the fact that they’d been strangers 4 days ago, or that they were naked in the living room where anyone could see. Not the fact that Mickey was older and technically Ian was a regular client. Nothing made them stop.

“Gonna stare all day Gallagher?” Mickey smiled, one hand in Ian’s hair.

“I might. But I wanna 69.” Blue eyes darkened and Ian knew he was game. He tossed the rest of his clothes off and stretched along the length of the couch as he watched Mickey kick off his clothes, He caught the perfect curve of his ass as he bent down, and his dick jumped. “Jesus, that ass, can’t wait to be chin deep in it.”

Mickey trembled a little and shook his head as he stood naked looking down at Ian in all his glory. All 6’1, 190 lbs and 9 inches of him. “More of that later.” He winked and Ian growled.


	5. Love Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Love Birds: $90 (includes hand holding)+kiss $120
> 
> Things aren't always as they appear, and something they are exactly how you imagined them

Rent-A-Valentine: The Love Birds:$90 (includes holding hands)+kiss $120

*February 13th*

(Mickey’s POV)

Ian scooted down, gripped Mickey’s hands in his own and helped him slide those thick thighs around his head. As Mickey just sat there, Ian took the time to squeeze his ass, kissing up each thigh as Mickey sighed happily and ran those hands up and down his body.

“You are fucking perfect.” Ian whispered as Mickey bent forward and moaned when he gripped his cock, standing it up and he wasted no time sucking him down. “Just like that baby,” he licked a line up Mickey’s cock and felt him moan around him. “Just like that.”

Mickey was shaking, trembling as Ian sucked him down, one hand on the base, the other hand gripping his thigh. It was hard to focus on sucking Ian down because Ian’s mouth felt so damn good. Better than anything he had ever felt before. The second Ian started to hum around him, Mickey let his dick slide out of his mouth and let out a deep groan, laying his head on Ian’s thigh.

“Fuck Ian.” He panted, sucking in as much air as he could the longe he kept that hum going. He could barely sit there let alone reciprocate. Mickey managed to open his eyes and groaned again, seeing how long Ian’s legs looked like this. Long, pale and fucking sexy. 

He started to kiss them, wet kisses. Licking with his tongue before sucking a dark mark, sometimes even scraping his teeth against it until Ian groaned, his mouth full of cock.

“Mickey…”

Ian’s voice was shot as he pulled back. Mickey left a trail of red hickies up and down Ian’s left leg, even an imprint of his teeth against one hip. The sounds Ian made for him made him harder than actually having his dick sucked. He would never have imagined that.

“Wanna fuck you.” Ian pleaded brokenly and pushed Mickey down his body until he was straddling his thighs.

When Ian tried to prep him, Mickey shook his head, planted his knees to steady himself and spit onto Ian’s cock, lubing him up. “I need to take it all.”

“Hurry Mick, fuck. Please fuck me!” 

Ian gripped his hips and steadied him as he lifted his ass, lined up Ian’s pulsing cock with his hole and sat down….

 

Mickey bolted up, sweat coating his entire body. Trembling and panting, bordering on an orgasm. He was still in the Gallagher living room. He had been laying on the couch with Ian spooned to his back like an octopus. His clothes were in place, Ian’s too. He had to borrow a shirt after Ian tore his off. And he wasn’t currently about to ride the shit out of him.

A dream. A fucking dream…

“Holy shit.” He huffed and turned to let his feet hit the cold floor and put his face in his hands, breathing as steadily as he could, trying to block out the dream. 

As much as he wanted it, as much as they both did, they didn’t fuck. The opportunity was there. Hell, the planets and stars practically aligned for them to fuck. Empty house, just them, he had been off the clock, perfect. But they decided not to. Decided to wait.

That blow job though, the start of that dream, all the way until Ian was begging to fuck him, that shit happened. They had 69'ed like a motherfucker, Ian thrusting up into his mouth as he pushed down into his. He wasn’t immune to Ian and his charms, or their chemistry. He was only human. A BJ was way better than fucking, for now at least.

Speaking of Ian, he was passed out on the couch, one arm slung over his eyes, those long legs sprawled out on the couch and Mickey had no idea how they managed to squeeze together. Mickey turned to look at him, to see his chest steadily rise and fall, that soft snore as he breathed deeply. Totally relaxed. 

He hadn’t to stay the night. But after that, they dressed and spent the remainder of the night smoking and watching crappy South Park reruns. And he must have fallen asleep. The TV was off, and a blanket had been placed over them, that he didn’t remember doing.

A clatter from the kitchen let him know someone was up. His bet was on Fiona. The smell of fresh and strong as shit coffee wafted through the house, just the smell warming him. He could sneak out before anyone, Ian included, saw him. But last night was different. Ian was different. He couldn’t just leave like that.

“Fuckin Gallagher…” he whispered as he ran his hand through the messy top of Ian’s hair. The sides were buzzed and the top long, long enough for him to fist as Ian kissed up and down his body…just like last night. “God damn.” He exhaled and needed to think of other shit right now. 

Mickey dug into his pants and fished out his phone. It was almost 8. He was supposed to be at work at 9. And Mandy had called twice and texted him. He didn’t want to talk to her, so he leaned back against Ian’s body, those long arms coming around his hips, making him smile, and listened to the voicemail.

“Hey, didn’t hear from you yet. Just makin sure you ain’t in a damn ditch. Wanted to let you know, you’re booked for a 10 o’clock breakfast with a client at the café up the street from us. Nothing major, just a friend thing so play nice okay? And don’t fuckin be late.”

He ended the call and shook his head. Now he felt dirty. He had to leave Ian and take some breakfast with some douche bag. Not his version of a Wednesday morning. He wanted to wake Ian up, drown in those kisses and his body heat, eat breakfast with him, coffee and kisses and just spend a normal day with him.

Too bad that was a fantasy….

Mickey leaned forward to tuck his head into Ian’s neck, breathing in that smell that made each muscle in his body relax. He kissed his Adams apple, up his neck, his cheek, nuzzling him. “Gallagher…” He spoke quietly so Fiona didn’t hear him.

Ian only gripped around his hips and pulled him closer. Mickey smiled as Ian’s cock poked him in the ass. Fuck, it felt good. He gripped Ian’s thigh and rolled his hips back until Ian groaned into his ear, spreading goosebumps all over his body.

“Gotta get up.” Mickey breathed heavily as Ian’s hand moved to grip him through his jeans, he was already hard and ready. He arched into the touch, moving his hips back with each stroke. “Get up.”

“I am up.” Ian pushed his hips forward. “See?”

Mickey whined and turned his face, feeling Ian’s scratchy face against his cheek. “Gotta wake the fuck up. All of you, not just that dick.”

Ian nuzzled his neck, nipping at his ear. “But you like this dick.”

God, Ian was going to fucking kill him. He moved Ian’s hand off him and fought to turn around. The second he did, Ian’s tongue was licking eagerly into his mouth. Mickey opened and took all of it, moaning as they kissed. Ian’s hand moved from his hip to his ass and squeezed it hard.

“Heard you moaning last night, in your sleep.” Ian whispered against his lips. “Begging me to fuck you.” 

Mickey blushed but he didn’t miss that look. Ian was dead serious, like he wanted to hear it all again, right this second. “Was havin a dream about it,” he whispered back, trying to get Ian as desperate as he felt all the time. “That big dick sliding in and out, stretching me wide…”

Ian growled and rolled on top of him, using his thighs to split his wide open. Mickey smirked and let Ian pin his hands above his head as those hips rolled against him. His back arched as he felt his dick against his ass.

“I’m a morning sex person Mick,” Ian growled into his ear as he nipped it. “Don’t fuckin tease me.”

“I wasn’t teasing. I really did have that dream.” He licked his lips. As much as he liked being in control, almost to a fault, he loved when Ian manhandled him like this. 

Another clatter sounded in the kitchen and Fiona cussed. Ian huffed, annoyed at the interruption but kissed him quickly and moved back, pulling him with him.

“Morning.” Mickey smirked and stood to stretch and reach for a smoke.

Ian kissed him again. “Morning baby.” He snagged his smoke and hopped up.

“Jerk.” Mickey let him have it and grabbed another one. “I gotta head to work soon, Mandy needs me there.” He didn’t lie, not really but that wasn’t the whole truth. He didn’t want to tell Ian he had another date. He didn’t want to date anyone but Ian. Mickey wasn’t sure if Ian would be mad, no…he knew he would be, hurt mostly but he couldn’t tell Mandy no. She was his boss.

“You free later?” Ian tried to hide his disappointment as he breathed out smoke.

Mickey walked between Ian’s legs as he leaned against the back of the couch and ran his free hand up his thigh. “I should be.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

Ian cupped his face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “That makes two of us.” He tilted his head up, losing himself into green eyes. Ian bent down and kissed him, swirling his tongue against his before he pulled away. Mickey smirked at him. “You taste like come.”

Ian gave him a salacious smile. “Good, wanna give me more?” He arched an eyebrow and nipped his lip.

He groaned and kissed him again, if only to keep anything else from falling out. He couldn’t take Ian’s dirty talk, it was out of this world. “I may have more for you later.” He winked and felt chills as Ian grinned.

“Want coffee first, breakfast?” Ian asked and rested their heads together.

Mickey shook his head. He really didn’t want to leave. The bubble would be popped, and he had to suffer through coffee with someone he didn’t want. He wanted to have coffee with Ian. “Gonna be late getting there already.”

“Gonna get cleaned up and I’ll see you there later?” 

“No!” Ian’s brows raised when he answered too quickly. Fuck, now he sounded like an asshole or suspicious as all hell. “Day before Valentine’s Day, I’m sure Mandy is gonna have me trying to organize shit for Iggy to deliver. But I’ll call you?”

Ian didn’t seem to suspect anything, but Mickey could see…something in his eyes and he hated it. To make up for it, or to try to, he stood on his tiptoes and cupped Ian’s face, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He wanted to stay in this moment with his redhead. Never leaving, infinite kisses. Feeling like the only one in the world, that’s how Ian made him feel.

“Yeah, call me though yeah?” Ian asked and brushed Mickey’s hair back as it fell in his eyes. “Wanna see you later.”

His heart swelled and cracked simultaneously. Fuck, Ian was so good, so sweet. A literal prince charming. He didn’t wanna fuckin ruin it. There was no way he could make that date. He’d have to tell Mandy he couldn’t…or wouldn’t. No, he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to anymore.

“I’ll call you Gallagher.” He smiled and leaned their heads together, linked their free hands together and just soaked in it for a moment. “Miss you already.” He knew it was lame but that was fine. Ian liked him like that.

“Miss you too baby.” Ian kissed his nose.

Mickey moved away and headed to the door before he crawled under Ian’s shirt and hid there, somewhere Mandy couldn’t get him. He grabbed his jacket and stepped out into the freezing morning, losing Ian’s body heat. He needed more of that, of them. There was no way he would take that appointment. He couldn’t hurt Ian like that. 

**

Telling Mandy to fuck off about that date hadn’t worked as well as he’d have liked. The whole way over, he thought of everything he was going to say to her. All the reasons why he couldn’t go or wouldn’t go, and Ian had been in all of them. It just didn’t feel right anymore. He didn’t want to pretend with anyone, not for money, not for any reason. 

He wanted Ian. 

Mandy hadn’t relented. She told him she liked him with Ian, but money was money and she already booked him. She was supposed to get the OK from him, but he hadn’t answered the damn call. When he threatened to quit, and he did threaten it, she reminded him that he was an actual person who needed rent money. 

Bitch.

One hour. That’s all. She promised him. Just one hour. Coffee, free food. Small talk. No touching or kissing or sharing personal information. He agreed, like the asshole he was. It felt wrong, it was wrong. It felt like cheating. It was though, wasn’t it? He and Ian weren’t official or labeled but they cared about each other.

Fuck, he was a cheater. 

And he was utterly miserable right now. Seated inside of a fucking Starbucks of all places. Starbucks! How Mandy confused this fruity place with a coffee shop was beyond him. This shit wasn’t coffee. Coffee bitched as it was made, it was hot and black and put some hair on your chest. It wasn’t whipped cream and stupid heart designs in the cup. 

The guy who sat across from him was a total douche. Around 30, maybe older or it could have been his awful personality that made him seem older. He yacked on and on about his job, a damn lawyer. The scum of the earth. He hated the lot of them. The guy wasn’t even attractive. Average looking Joe. Someone you wouldn’t remember as soon as you left them. Brown hair, brown eyes, fucking boring.

He was nothing like Ian. The opposite. Dark compared to Ian’s light. Winter to summer. No way he compared to fiery red hair and his emerald eyes. 6 foot 1 as opposed to 5’10, this guy didn’t have the body Ian did either. Or the smarts. He was self-centered, only talking about himself. He hated this guy. Hated him because it was supposed to be Ian. 

The guy finally took a breath, after half an hour of nonstop talking. Mickey took a deep breath, about to talk, when average Joe started up again, cutting him off before he could get a word out. He slammed his cup down hard enough to rattle the table and got wide brown eyes in return. 

“Fuck this shit,” he groaned and stood, shocking his ‘date' within an inch of his life. He may be ruining the date, probably gonna get shit from Mandy but he didn’t care. He should have never said yes to this shit. Before he moved away, his phone started ringing. He glanced at ‘Joe' and glared back down at him as he fished his phone out and saw Mandy’s name flash.

“Fucking hell.” He rubbed his forehead and answered. “I can’t do this sh—” but Mandy cut him off, talking a million miles a minute and he didn’t hear one word of that shit. “Calm the hell down. I can’t understand anything you just said.”

Mandy took a deep breath. “I said I’m sorry Mick. I didn’t think, I thought he knew about this. You didn’t tell me not to say anything.”

Fear choked him up. He had a feeling of what this was about but prayed he was wrong. “The fuck are you sayin to me right now?” ‘Joe' looked at him like he never heard the word before, and he wanted to tell him to fuck right off.

“Ian! I didn’t know what to say. He showed up here all happy lookin for you. I didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to know about your appointment. He looked so fucking crushed Mick. I’m sorry.” 

Mickey’s legs felt a little weak and he sat back down, trying not to get sick. “So fucking crushed.” That was an image he couldn’t imagine on Ian’s beautiful face. Nor did he want to try or be the reason behind it all. But he was. It wasn’t even Mandy’s fault. It was his. He agreed. 

“Fuck, oh God. I feel sick.” He breathed deeply. “Is he still there? Put him on.”

Mandy sniffled into the phone. “No, he just asked who you were with and took off like 15 minutes ago. I tried to call him, but he won’t answer me.”  
15 minutes. That wasn’t good. “Shit, shit.” He cursed and looked around. That 15 minutes gave Ian enough time to guess the right coffee place around the office and there he was. All 6’1 of him, red hair making him stand out in the crowd, looking for him. 

“Mick?”

“He’s here Mands. I gotta go.” He hung up and felt his chest squeeze around his heart when Ian caught his eyes. Green eyes, wide and a little wild looking. Scared. Pissed off. Upset. All the above. They flicked to the man at their table, then back to him and crushed was a good word for how he looked.

“Hey buddy, you might wanna take off.” Mickey mumbled as Ian inched closer. “Like now.” But it was too late, he stood as Ian stopped at their table, totally ignoring what’s his name. Blue eyes met green and you could feel the pain, the anger. He fucked up. “Ian…”

Ian held his hand up. “I can’t believe—how? Why?” 

So many questions and every answer wasn’t nearly good enough. “I’m sorry. I went to Mandy saying no and she…she tried to fire me.” Ian scuffed, not caring. “So I was going to quit but I have shit to pay Ian, I need a damn job.”

Ian glared at the man, hating him. “Hope it was fuckin worth it.”

“It wasn’t.” he was quick to answer and maybe that’s why Ian stayed. “This guy, he isn’t you. I don’t want him to be you. I can’t fuckin do this shit anymore.” He stood up, disgusted with himself, fuckin pissed at Mandy for making him do this. “I was leaving when Mandy called me.”

Ian looked like he may have believed him, a little. But under the anger was hurt. Mickey hurt him. Ian hurt because of him. He couldn’t imagine Ian going to Mandy and booking someone else, just after being with him. It made his stomach curl in on him. 

“Uh, excuse me?”

Ian didn’t turn his attention away, but Mickey looked over at his current mistake. “What?”

“I don’t know what this is, but we have a date.”

Mickey scuffed, the balls on this guy. It would have been funny, until Ian turned to face him slowly. Like in a damn horror movie. Green eyes wide, angry and he knew this guy was going to say something he was going to regret.

“Date's over asshole.” Ian hissed at him.

‘Joe' stood up, trying to act big and bad but compared to Ian, he wasn’t shit. Mickey shook his head and hoped this asshole didn’t sue them for all this. “No, it’s not. I booked him for one hour and I’m going to get what I paid for.”

Mickey froze, eyes wide as unbelievable heat radiated from Ian’s body. Despite his own anger at this jackass basically referring to him as a prostitute, it was no match for Ian’s anger over this. “Fuck.” He cursed and shook his head. Not even he could save this guy now. 

Ian took a step forward. “You got more than you paid for you fuckwad. This date is over.”

Mickey was surprised when Ian grabbed him around the back of the neck, and in full view of everyone, pulled him forward and kissed him. It was hot and territorial, and he fucking loved it. Mickey groaned and wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck as he was roughly pulled against his body and kissed within an inch of his life. 

Ian jerked back. “He is mine. Got that?” the guy nodded, wide eyed as he stood. “Get the fuck out. Be lucky you get to keep your teeth after that comment.”

Mickey shook his head to clear the fog, now was not the time. That kiss was a statement, not something to fawn over. He was still in the damn dog house. He’d never seen anyone move so fast before, leaving and stumbling over feet and chairs until the door jingled and they were left alone, the entire crowd watching them.

“We are leaving.” Ian growled and tossed a $20 on the table.

Mickey nodded and let Ian pretty much drag him out of the building. This was bad. Maybe it was the end of something that never had the chance to start. Ian wouldn’t meet his eyes and without that gaze on him, the cold was able to seep into his jacket, into his body. Making him feel colder than ever before.  
**

The drive back to the store was fucking brutal. Mickey could deal with the yelling, he could deal with the crying, even fist fighting…but he could NOT deal with the silence. It literally fucking hurt to not hear anything from Ian. He just gazed out the passenger side window, face set in an unreadable expression. Not one glance in his direction. Not one word spoken, not even when Mickey tried to apologize again. It fell on deaf ears. And that fucking hurt. 

The car pulled up out front and he half expected to see Mandy pacing outside but maybe she knew better. Maybe she knew how ugly it was about to get. And there was no one to blame but himself. He was the only one who could try and fix it too. If Ian cared enough to let him try but he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. 

Mickey pushed open the door without waiting for Ian. He couldn’t breathe, the car was too stuffy…to full of…of, shit. Utter bullshit. His stupid shit. He couldn’t stand to be around himself. He slammed the door and Ian jerked his open, finally showing some emotion. Even if it was anger or sadness. It was better than silence.

“Ian—”

“What?” Ian barked, arms spread out. “You’re sorry? Really? I heard you the first time, and the 10th time. What am I supposed to do with that?”

He was right. Take a plate and you smash it, you say sorry and what happens? Does the plate fix itself, or does it lay broken in pieces on the floor? Sorry didn’t do shit and Mickey knew it. 

“I fucked up okay. You don’t think I know that?” he raised his voice, just making sure Ian could hear how sorry he was. “I knew I fucked up before I even got there. I knew it the moment I let her bully me into it. I didn’t think it would bother me so fucking much.”

Ian scuffed.

“No, now you listen.” Ian glared at him. “It didn’t feel bad before, okay? I had no issues with this fuckin job until your ass came along.” He took a deep breath. “Just coffee is what is was, just coffee but it felt all fuckin wrong. I didn’t expect it to feel that way. It made me want to fuckin puke and beat his stupid, boring ass and strangle my fuckin sister.”

Ian’s face softened. Not a lot. But it was his eyes. 

“Hell, I was even mad at you!” He yelled and fisted his hair. Wanting to pull it out. “I didn’t expect you to show up and get under my skin Ian. To get in my damn mind and replace all my shit with your shit.”

Ian took a step forward.

“The whole time, I saw you. His eyes were your eyes. His hair was a fuckin fireball. I heard your deep voice and saw your goofy smile and crooked ass jaw.”

What he didn’t see was Ian moving closer.

“So what? You don’t wanna hear sorry? How about that, huh? Does that sum it up enough for you? You’re under my skin man, the fuck can I do?” he panted, lungs burning, feeling like he was about to break down if he couldn’t be around Ian anymore. Unable to see him smile. Or hear him laugh. “The fuck can I do?”

Ian was right in front of him. When did that happen? And why didn’t he look so pissed off any more. He just poured his damn heart out and Ian didn’t do anything.

He flinched a little when Ian grabbed him by both sides of his jacket, maybe a fist fight would happen. South Side after all. He didn’t expect Ian to kiss him. Not roughly like before, but soft, sweet. Like before the fight. Mickey fell into him, his body sagging against his firm one. Always so sturdy when he wasn’t. 

Ian cupped his face and held him close, his other hand on the small of Mickey’s back. Mickey whined and snaked his arms around Ian’s neck, opening himself wide up to compromise. To anything Ian wanted. There was no limit to the things he would say or do to keep this feeling. To feel warm and safe and cared for. 

Mickey threaded his fingers into Ian’s long hair and pulled him as the kiss broke, so their foreheads touched. “I’m sorry Ian. So fucking sorry.”

Ian sighed heavily, rubbing a thumb across his cheek. “I know baby. I’m sorry too.” He wrapped both arms around Mickey and held him close, feeling hot breath against his neck.

“I can’t do this shit anymore.” Mickey breathed in deep, surrounding himself with Ian’s smell, his warmth. “I won’t do that shit again.”

And he wouldn’t, couldn’t. Refused to feel like that again. To make them feel like that. It fucking hurt worse than anything he ever felt, and it amazed him how much Ian meant to him in such a short time. There was no logic. No answers. They couldn’t explain it. It just was.

“Good.” Ian chuckled sadly. “I don’t think I can see that again.” He hugged him tighter, closer.

Mickey pushed back enough to see Ian’s face. That beautiful fucking face. “Just us?”

Ian grinned and nuzzled his nose with his own. “Just us baby.”

The door chimed behind them and Mickey felt that rising anger again. Ian squeezed him and shook his head, telling him, asking him not to get upset. It wasn’t worth it. They were okay. But he needed to be clear to Mandy. That shit wasn’t okay, he wasn’t really okay still. With an attempt at a reassuring smile, he stepped away from Ian.

“Mick…”

She sounded bad. Looked worse. Eyes red and puffy, snot running down her nose. Tissue balled up into one fist. She was sorry. “Mandy, I just can’t.” It sounded defeated, broken down. And he was.

Mandy nodded. “No more, okay? I’m so sorry.” She sniffled. “That shit won’t happen again.”

Mickey blindly reached for Ian and instantly found his hand. He linked their fingers and squeezed hard. Trying not to lose it. “Not ever again.” Ian sighed behind him. “If you don’t mind, I’m done for the day.” He looked back at Ian, seeing the ghost of his smile. “I have more important shit to take care of.” 

“Just us?” Ian asked, grinning widely now.

Mandy nodded and left, and Mickey let Ian pull him close again. “Just us Gallagher.” 

Ian pulled him close again, not kissing, just being close to each other again. Like they had been starved for it instead of one measly hour apart. They were both relieved with how it all ended up. He was done with the dates. He could help another way but no more dating anyone. Only Ian. Maybe they could manage to save the day, make it something they’d remember. 

“Well, I finally got that day off.”

Ian huffed and shook his head. “Yeah, you did. Which means all day and night just us.” He winked and Mickey blushed. “Date time baby. Your choice.”

“Mine huh?” He thought for a minute. All his dates had pretty much been planned out. Now he, they had free reign, anything he wanted to do. So, what did he want to do? What was light enough to keep it fun but memorable enough to mean something?

He knew the exact place. “Get that ass in the car Gallagher. I got the perfect place for us.”

“My bed, or yours?” 

Mickey froze. He knew Ian was playing, it held that flirty tone, but he wanted it. He was done with that other bullshit. No more customer client shit. Just them. Just them meant no rules, no boundaries. No saying no unless it’s what they wanted.

“Mine.” Ian growled and that sound sparked that fire in his body. “After, you horny bastard. That’s how this shit works right? Date, then fuck?”

Ian nodded and got inside the after Mickey did. “It is, but we can make an exception. Can’t we?”  
**  
They didn’t make that exception. As easy as it would be to just fall into bed and crawl inside each other, they wanted the date. Hell, that’s all they’d asked for an had been denied the whole time. No way were they skipping the main event. 

An hour later found them in McCormick Tribune Plaza, bundled in heavy jackets with ice skates on their feet. It was the perfect thing to do. Memorable and fun. What they needed.

Mickey watched as Ian stood on shaky, legs as he tried to stand without falling. He stood upright, on the side of the rink, smiling at Ian. He looked freaked the fuck out. Green eyes wide, a scowl on his face. It was so damn cute. He looked like a newborn giraffe.

“Mickey, I can’t do this.” Ian insisted as he held onto the edge yet again.

Mickey moved up beside him easily. “Yes the fuck you can. You told me to pick, I did, and we are going to do this shit.” He smiled when Ian really looked worried. “I’ll help you.”

Ian nodded but still wasn’t sure.

“Just take my hands.” He offered his hands and Ian slowly let go of the side, one hand at a time until theirs were tightly laced together. “Don’t look down, don’t watch anyone else. Just watch me.”

As soon as there was a break in the crowd, Mickey started skating backwards slowly pulling Ian along with him. Green eyes wide with wonder and excitement and shock.

“Backwards?” Ian scuffed. “Mister perfect here.”

“Have you never skated before? You live 18 years in Chicago and never learned to skate?” 

“I have been before but look at me Mick. I’m all leg.”

Mickey ignored his whining and hyper focused on Ian’s legs. Long, so fucking long and sexy. “Hmm, I am.”

Ian tried to shove him but nearly slipped and kept still after that. Mickey slowly kept them going, around and around, easily dodging families, kids and couples who all knew what they were doing. Even the kids.

“See? You’re skating?” Mickey smiled, so fucking happy that this was happening right now. It was cheesy. Everyone went skating in Chicago for Valentine’s Day. It was romantic. But he just felt happy, hopeful. 

Ian smiled, mimicking Mickey’s. “I guess this isn’t so bad.”

They fell into place so easily. Their hands locked together, same with their eyes. Ian was trusting him to control their flow, to make sure he didn’t get hurt and that fulfilled something inside him that he didn’t realize was there until now. It felt so damn good. Better than anything. 

The further they went, the closer they became. Ian found the courage to claw his way up Mickey’s arms, all without breaking their stride until Mickey had his arms around Ian’s waist and Ian has his arms around Mickey’s neck. With a content sigh and total confidence that they wouldn’t fall, he leaned his head against Ian’s and stared into green eyes.

“I’ve never had a date like this.” Ian said softly after a moment.

“Like what? Skating?” He smiled. “Clearly.”

Ian smiled back. “No, dick. I meant one that felt so good. One that I actually enjoyed.”

Mickey bumped their noses together. “Me either. It almost doesn’t feel real.” 

If it wasn’t real, if he woke up alone in his bed and realized this was all a dream…not just today, but the last 5, it would ruin him. There was no way Ian couldn’t be real. That this, them, happy and smiling wasn’t real. It had to be. 

“It’s real baby.” Ian spoke softly against his lips. “You and me, we are real.” 

Mickey turned slightly until he slowly lead them to the side and pushed Ian against it as they kissed. Slow, soft and so fucking real. Ian gripped the back of his neck, angled his head to deepen the kiss. His hands slid up Ian’s body, tight and firm under his hands. He could never get close enough to Ian, the small space between their bodies was still too far away. He needed closer, as close as he could get.

When Ian shivered, Mickey broke the kiss with a chuckle. Ian’s lips were shaking, teeth clattering together. Nose and cheeks pink. It was cold out but next to Ian, Mickey never felt it. “Cold?”

Ian nodded. “Just a little.”

“Turn around for me.”

Ian grinned. “That’s normally my line.” He winked.

“Cheesy Gallagher,” he laughed despite his words and smiled as Ian turned around to face the side of the rink. Mickey grabbed his hips and heard Ian gasp, that raspy sexy sound and it took all he had not to grind into his ass. “I’m gonna hold you this way and we are gonna find the exit.”

“Mick, I’ll fall this way.” Ian looked at him, he knew his eyes were wide.

Mickey kissed the back of his neck and propelled them forward until he was leading Ian to the exit. “Just trust me.” Ian kept his balance and his arms out wide, so it looked like he was flying and when Ian chuckled, he felt his heart speed up. “See, you’re skating.”

“I am!” Ian laughed as they stopped at the exit and sat down on the nearest bench. 

They changed their skates out for their shoes, smiling like love sick idiots the entire time. Small smiles that said so much without saying it. Mickey pointed to a small booth in the park and Ian looked down to see his hand open, waiting for him. Their fingers linked as they made their way across the park.

“Two hot chocolates please.” Mickey handed her the cash and she forked over two, steaming cups. He handed one to a chattering Ian who made little grabby hands like a child. “Relax Gallagher, it ain’t that cold.” He took his own cup and they continued their walk.

“I hate the cold. It’s not the snow and shit, it’s the fuckin wind.” He shivered as a gust swept over them.

Mickey handled his cup with one hand instead of two like Ian and wrapped his free one around Ian’s body, pulling him close. That sweet smile he received tugged at his heart. “It’s not so bad now, is it?”

Ian leaned down for a chocolate flavored kiss and nipped his lip as he pulled back. “No, it’s much better now.” 

That never failed to get him going. Ian had developed a habit of nipping at his lip whenever possible. Maybe he had a touch of a biting fetish. Then again, he was the one that marked up Ian’s left thigh with his own mouth. That impression of his teeth was probably still on his hip. 

“So, did Fiona say anything after I left? Ya know, about us sleeping together on the couch?” he asked but didn’t meet Ian’s eyes. He was a little afraid to hear what his sister saw or thought about them together like that.

Ian shrugged deep into his jacket. “She just asked if everything was okay. Showed me our ripped shirts but didn’t say anything.”

Mickey flushed at the memory. Them ripping each other shirts off because undoing each button took too much time. The sound alone was probably enough to make him come. Not to mention the mind blowing feeling of Ian’s mouth wrapped around his cock. 

It was too much. Trying to walk and imagine last night all over again. He didn’t even realize Ian was pulling him to the side until Ian was practically standing on top of him. “What are you doing?”

Ian grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist and lowered his mouth to his ear. “You can’t stop thinking about it, can you? Hmm? Ripping our clothes off, the way my mouth mapped its way down your body. The way you fell to your knees for me, desperate to feel that ache in your jaw after sucking me.”

The groan he let out was nothing short of pornographic. He did remember everything, but it seemed sexier having Ian verbally recall everything. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it since I woke up attached to the front of your body.” 

They were literally standing in the middle of the park, surrounded by fun and family and love and all they could talk about was touching each other. He was actually surprised they waited this long to talk about it all. He had intended to make this date strictly fun and romantic, couples skating, hot chocolate as they walked through the park, he even saw some cheesy movie playing there also. But now, all he wanted was to be back on the Gallagher couch, ripped shirt and all.

Ian closed his eyes for a minute and Mickey studied everything about the groan that bubbled out of his chest, along with the sexy sweep of his tongue along his bottom lip. “What?” he asked, eager to know what caused that reaction. Ian opened his eyes and that fire burned bright.

“I still remember how you taste.”

“Fuck…” Mickey groaned and buried his face into Ian’s chest. He really didn’t want to walk around the park with a raging hard on, but Ian knew just what to say to turn him the fuck on in an instant. 

“You gonna let me have another taste Mick?” Ian nibbles the tip of Mickey’s ear, teasing him without mercy. 

“Ian…please.” He begged, moving enough to get his ear out of reach. “You don’t know how bad I fuckin want it. But we gotta get through this, today. Right now.”

“Want what?” Ian teased.

“Don’t make it say it asswipe.” Mickey groaned again, pushing away from him, from temptation and that dirty mouth but Ian grabbed him by the scarf and tugged him back. Looking at him expectantly. “You already know what Gallagher.”

“I do know, but I bet it’ll be twice as sexy when you say it.”

There was no way the date would continue unless he said something, anything to shut him up long enough to enjoy their date. Mickey looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear him. “Fine but get down here cuz I don’t want anyone to fuckin hear me.” That smug bastard grinned and bent further down to his level. “You wanna hear how bad I wanna suck you off? Hmm?” Ian groaned. “Suck it until my jaw aches and you fuck my voice away? Or maybe I just wanna ride you like a fuckin bull, to watch as you fall apart under me. Begging me to ride that dick just a little bit faster….” 

Mickey felt Ian shaking against him. Eyes closed, mouth parted as he groaned. Almost like he was living it in his mind and never wanted to leave. Either way, it shut him up for a moment. Mission accomplished. “That good enough for you Gallagher?”

“Fuck baby,” Ian pulled him closer. “When we are done here, I’m going to ruin you.”

Mickey let that bounce around his mind for a moment or two before he pushed Ian back enough to show him the movie that played on a big projection screen behind them. “Fine, but after. Yeah?” He pointed to the movie and smiled.

Ian nodded, looped one arm around his neck and kissed his temple. “After.” 

**

For the day to start off good, then trickle into heart shattering, then to bounce back to fucking awesome again, Mickey decided this day was just what they needed. Even the fight. He would have preferred to not do that in the first place, but it cleared some shit up for them. The most important one was them not willing to compromise on any more dates. That was out, for good. It also made them realize the feelings they both shared went much deeper than they knew or intended. 

The movie had been cheesy, of course it had. Fake romance usually was. Pickup lines that never worked, somehow the fights the couple had seemed to work themselves out and it all ended in happily ever after. Despite its level if wrongness, sitting with Ian, cuddled up as close as possible drinking hot chocolate, sneaking more than one kiss and see that goofy ass smile was all he really wanted from that date. 

But the date was over. The second the credits started to roll, Ian turned to him with that look. The same one from last night. Anticipation of what’s to come. Which would be them hopefully. With Ian looking at him like the way a kid looks at a happy meal, that was almost a guarantee. Ian had grabbed his hand and nearly ran out of the park and towards the car.

Don’t get him wrong, Mickey wanted this. He had for days now. And now was the right time. The one time where it wouldn’t feel forced or he kept thinking he was being paid to fuck someone. It was just them. But he was nervous for the same reason. He didn’t do couple sex, he snagged strange dick when it was available. Parking his ass on it like the meter was set to run out in under an hour.

Sex with Ian wouldn’t be like that. And fuck, the closer they got to his apartment, the more nervous he was. It didn’t help that Ian was just as giddy as he was nervous. One of those long legs bounced up and down eagerly, like he couldn’t sit still, the ever present smile covered his face. Not that smug smile, just a happy one. Ian was happy and that’s all he wanted. 

Mickey pulled up to his apartment and turned the car off. They could sit and make awkward small talk, to stall and shit, but there was no point. They both wanted this. He opened his door and Ian followed quickly behind him up to the door. Ian’s hand had already claimed their place on his hips as he unlocked the door and let them inside, closing and locking it behind them.

“So, you want a beer or someth—” Mickey didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence. Ian’s look stopped him from asking. Ian backed him up against the door, slowly stalking him until his back was flush against it. Fuck, he loved the way Ian towered over him, caging him in and making him feel vulnerable. “Okay, so no beer.”

Ian smiled and planted both hands on either side of his head. “No beers Mick.”

The air became sexually charged in an instant, crackling between them like electricity. Ian charged forward just as he bit his bottom lip and Mickey took the full hit, his head knocking back against the door as Ian kissed him. Fuck the pain. Fuck it all. Ian was on him and he needed it. Mickey groaned as he opened up for Ian’s searching tongue, winding his arms up that incredible chest so he could grip his face and keep them close. 

Ian’s hands also skimmed down his chest, then his sides and his hips, then his ass where he squeezed and Mickey let out a needy groan, dug his hands into Ian’s jacket and peeled it off his shoulders to hit the floor. His shirt was next, they kept kissing as Mickey pushed his hands under it and shimmied it up his body, revealing his incredible body.

“Take your fuckin jacket off.” Ian mumbled between kisses, unwilling to let them end.

Mickey shrugged his jacket off and as he was about to try and focus enough to undo each button of his dress shirt, Ian smirked at him, gripped both sides and pulled hard, muscles in his arms and chest bunching deliciously. “So fucking sexy when you do that.”

Ian smirked and let it fall to the floor. “I said I was going to peel it off of you.”

Mickey followed the long, muscled lines of Ian’s body, touching soft skin and hard muscle. “I remember askin for you to use your teeth.” He lifted an eyebrow. “Real slow remember?”

Ian growled, bent down to grip his thighs and easily hauled him up to lock those thighs around his hips. “I still gotta get the rest off.”

Mickey groaned, tightening his legs as Ian rubbed over his ass. Fuck, his voice was deep against his ear as he nibbled against it, then on his neck. “Better keep those promises.” He fisted Ian’s hair and kept him close.

“Bedroom?”

Mickey pointed and Ian took off, pushing his head back into his neck to suck and bite. Ian’s hands were everywhere, and it still wasn’t enough for him. He needed him closer. Ian pushed his way into the bedroom and kicked the door closed before toeing out of his shoes. He didn’t not dump him on the bed, that wasn’t what this was.

Instead, Ian knelt on the edge and slowly laid them both down. Mickey split his legs wide to accommodate Ian’s hips, which pushed that monster sized dick against his ass. Ian’s arms still circled his back, holding him close as he kissed up his jaw and reattached their mouths. He couldn’t keep his own hands still. They moved from red hair to broad shoulders, nails scraping eagerly down the length of Ian’s back, propelling him to thrust against him.

“Fuck, I need you.” Ian panted between kisses, moving one hand down to feel Mickey’s body. He grabbed the back of one knee and held him close as he moved.

“You got me.” Mickey mumbled back but Ian had already started to kiss down his chest. Pausing to suck at each nipple which had him in pieces. Hips bucking wildly, moaning without worry. Fuck, Ian was everywhere; kissing down his body, that mouth hot and wet against his hips. 

“God, this body.” Ian groaned, face pressed into the cradle of his hips. 

Mickey sat up on his elbows to watch Ian tug at the button with his teeth. “Fuck…” he shivered when the button popped, and Ian used his teeth on the zipper as well. Large, eager hands moved to help pull his jeans and shoes off, leaving him in only his boxers. 

He sat up, working fast to get Ian’s undone as well. Mickey’s mouth was busy biting and licking his defined abs, going lower to lick at the V of his hips as he slid his jeans down for Ian to lick them off. He needed to see more. He needed to see Ian’s cock, and those long legs. He pushed the briefs down and groaned when his cock bounced back to smack against his chin.

“I need to see it down your throat.” Ian groaned from above, stroking his fingers through dark hair. 

Mickey let the head rub against his chin as he looked up into blazing green eyes. He looked Godly like this. Eyes wild, red hair inflamed by the light bleeding through the dark curtains, his chest, larger with each panting breath. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

“You do?” he spoke low and moved so Ian’s cock rested against his cheek, he slowly moved his head so it rubbed across it and he could feel the pre-come streak across his cheekbone.

“Please baby, let me see.” Ian begged, slowly massaging his throat.

He shifted until it rested against his lips and green eyes got impossibly large. “Feed it to me.” 

“God…” Ian groaned, trying to not come right that second. He gripped his cock and rubbed it against those full lips.

“Mmm.” Mickey hummed and slowly dropped his mouth wide open, tongue rolling out just to see Ian lose his shit. Ian slowly pushed his cock in, and Mickey had to close his eyes to savor it all, nearly all the way in, Ian gave him back control. Mickey closed his mouth, wetting his shaft with spit before the rest would slide in.

Ian panted harsh breaths, head tipped back as he trembled. Mickey breathed through his nose as it rested at the base of his dick before he slowly started to bob his head up and down, dragging Ian in deeper and deeper each time. Ian was a mess above him, barely holding on to control.

“So good baby, you take this dick so fucking good.” Ian praised and ran his hand over Mickey’s bulging throat to feel his cock.

Mickey groaned and let one hand slip down to peel his own boxers off. He jerked himself in tune with sucking Ian. Slow and steady but it wasn’t enough. He sped up, slamming Ian’s cock down his throat harder and faster as he pumped himself the same way. Moaning around him.

“Shit…shit…” Ian groaned and pulled Mickey back by his hair. “Easy, easy…”

Mickey pulled off, breathless, chest heaving. His throat ached and he fucking loved it. He let Ian push him back against the bed as he fell to his knees and swallowed him down. “God…” he shut his eyes as Ian sucked him fast, splitting his legs wide as a finger slowly moved between his cheeks. “Ian!”

Ian moved off his dick and licked his way down over his balls, sucking each into his mouth before grabbing his ankles and spreading him open. His legs were shaking and even knowing what Ian was going to do, he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around it.

“Ian?” He nearly whined, throat rough from Ian’s dick.

“Hmm?” He asked between kisses over round cheeks.

“Are you going to…” he blushed and hated himself for it.

“Chin deep, remember?” Ian grinned as he winked but stood up. “And you’re gonna sit on my face.”

Mickey watched with wide eyes as Ian laid down on his back and Mickey took in every inch of his body. Pausing longer to admire his legs and the trail of red marks up the inside of Ian’s left thigh. His marks. 

“Admiring your handy work?”

Mickey nodded and crawled up the bed until Ian grabbed at his thighs and literally forced him up to his face, thighs split wide with Ian’s head between them. The image alone had him ready to bust and Ian biting his thighs didn’t fucking help any. Aside from 69 with Ian last night, he’d never done this before. He knew Ian would do most of it and if he could get out of his mind, his body would do the rest. 

“Move however you want baby.” Ian scooted down until he could see Mickey’s hole and licked his lips. “Fuck my face if you feel like it, but I need a damn taste.”

Ian didn’t wait for him to swallow his lust and reply before that tongue was on him. Slowly licking around his hole. Long sweeps of his tongue, circling and licking over it flat. “Oh my God…” his back arched back, and he moved over Ian’s tongue, earning him a deep groan of approval.

Fuck, it felt so good. He had never felt anything like it before. Ian ate him like it was his last meal. Sucking against him, probing his tongue in deep, wiggling it fast, so damn fast. “Ian!” He groaned and felt his body rock back and forth. He gripped the headboard with one hand and his dick with the other so he could see Ian’s eyes.

With a slap to his ass, Mickey moved against his tongue like it was his cock. Rocking back and forth against it, not thinking, just feeling. It was too much. Mickey rose up and heard Ian’s ragged breathing as he moved back. Ian was grinning salaciously as he licked his lips and helped him slide down. Ian didn’t hesitate to kiss him, letting him taste himself and it drove him wild. 

Mickey gasped when Ian gripped his hips and flipped him onto his back. “Side drawer.” He mumbled between kisses and Ian reached over to grab the bottle of lube and a condom before moving back. “Hurry Ian, I can’t wait anymore.”

Ian nodded and got onto his knees, split Mickey’s wide open and coated two fingers in lube. Mickey slowly jerked his cock as Ian slipped one long, thick finger all the way in. “Shit…” He groaned and closed his eyes.

“Jesus, this ass.” Ian groaned and pushed another finger in. “Won’t need too many. My tongue opened you up.”

Mickey arched his back as Ian pushed them in deep, circling them to spread him out. Rubbing against his inner walls, scissoring them open. When Ian brushed over his prostate, he gripped his cock hard and tried to breathe past the urge to come. “Fuck, there…right there.”

Ian chucked darkly and pushed against it over and over, alternating between watching his fingers disappear and Mickey’s face. “Just wait til I’m pounding against it.”

Mickey pushed Ian’s hand away and his fingers slipped out. He grabbed the condom out of Ian’s hand, ripped it with his teeth and sat up enough to roll it down his cock. Ian shuddered and Mickey quickly kissed his lips. “Get the fuck on me Gallagher.”

Ian slicked up his cock, added a little more to his hole and lined up. Mickey wanted to see what Ian saw but it was impossible from that angle. Ian put a hand on the base of his throat and pushed him flat against the bed, draping himself on top of him. One hand holding his thigh out, the other on his own cock.

“Remember to breathe.” Ian warned, bit his lip and started to push in. 

Mickey’s eyes snapped open and he dug his nails into Ian’s back. “Oh fuck…” he hissed as Ian kept pushing in, inch by inch stretching him wide, splitting him open. Ian had his face buried in his neck, swearing and panting as he pushed in. Fuck it hurt. It hurt so damn good. He wasn’t just long, he was thick, and he had no idea if all of him would fit.

“Feel so close already.” Ian panted as he bottomed out, finally but he didn’t dare move an inch.

“God Ian…” each breath he felt it, pulsing inside him. It scrambled his brain and made him ache for more. He tightened his legs around Ian’s hips, pulled Ian out of his neck by his hair. “Fuck me.”

Ian growled and kissed him, one arm circled his waist, the other he kept on his thigh as he drew back his hips, leaving Mickey panting before he slammed in, slicing him open. Holding up to his promise to pound into his prostate. “Fuck!” He screamed and held on. 

“Tight, fuck it’s so tight.” Ian praised and pushed forward again, slowly pounding into his body, in awe that he was taking all of him.

“Ian…Ian…” he chanted as his thrusts became faster. He felt every single inch slide into him time and again, stretching him like nothing and no one ever had. He cupped Ian’s sweating face and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue against his in a rough messy kiss. 

Ian moved back onto his knees and gave him the perfect view of his body. Flushed and slick with sweat, muscles tensing. His arms looked fucking huge as Ian gripped his thighs and spread them wide. Mickey couldn’t stop panting and running his hands up and down Ian’s abs, digging his nails in and rubbing the mark from his teeth imprinted into one hip.

Ian’s head fell back as he snapped his hips forward. “If you could see this…” it trailed off into a growl.

Mickey nodded fast and rolled his hips, seeing the moment it affected Ian. That growl became louder and it shook the bed. The rough snap of his hips increased until the head board smashed against the wall. And it still wasn’t hard enough. 

“Fuck Ian…” he pulled Ian down to his mouth, unable to kiss from the harsh pounding he was taking. He spent a minute just groaning against his lips. “It’s so fucking good…” Ian growled for him. “I can’t—Fuck, please touch me.”

Ian understood all too well. He had been on that edge the entire time, but he was determined to give Mickey anything and everything he needed. “I gotcha baby.” He slid one hand between them and gripped Mickey’s cock, drinking in the near scream he got in return.

“Please Ian,” Mickey begged into his shoulder, biting it as Ian went even harder, deeper, just how he needed it. “Oh fuck, I can’t—need you to come!”

Ian growled right into his ear, making his cock leak. “Come for me baby, I want it all over me.” He angled his hips until he pushed over his prostate each time. “Gonna come Mick, God you’re so perfect!”

The praise, it pushed him right over that edge. He came hard, face pushed into Ian’s neck, gripping his back hard and came between them. Coating Ian’s fist and their chests. It felt like someone reached into him and pulled out his spine. He sagged but Ian kept him close, pounding a few more times before he tensed up and came.

“Fuck Mick!” 

Mickey smiled against his shoulder and let Ian rut into him, chasing the blasting aftershocks of his orgasm. They were both breathing hard, ragged and shallow, sweat and come gluing them together. Ian pulled back to look down at him and he brushed dripping red hair back. Circling the back of his neck, he brought Ian down to his mouth, kissing him in between each pant.

“Mick…” Ian rested their heads together, voice soft and barely there. 

He nodded and Ian collapsed against his chest, breathing hard, his body still spasming. “I know.” He smiled and ran a hand down Ian’s long back, the other through his hair and shut his eyes. It was perfect. So incredible words couldn’t even describe it.


	6. OMG They Are Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG They Are Dating;$300 (we start dating today, album for Facebook, kiss in front of family/friends, update relationship status to dating, we can keep it going for two weeks after V-day
> 
>  
> 
> Money is a materialistic thing when you have love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, last installment! 6 chapters in 6 days has run me ragged but I'm so happy to be able to post one a day and on time.
> 
> thank you to those who stuck with me on this random decision to start this series. it has been a hectic, chaotic blast.

Rent-A-Valentine: OMG They Are Dating-$300 (we start dating today, album for Facebook, kiss in front of family/friends, update relationship status on FB to dating, we can keep it going for two weeks after V-day)

(February 14th)

(Mickey’s POV)

Mickey blindly reached for his ringing phone, eyes closed, hand searching out, hoping to slap it into silence before it woke him up for real. Hands on his waist kept pulling him back, back into the limbo of almost awake, but still asleep. Finally, he reached the phone, swiped to the right and heard Mandy talking on the other end.

He didn’t hear a single word she said. All he could focus on was the ache between his legs, in the hinge of his jaw and everywhere else on his body. It felt like he’d been working out at the gym for days on end, followed by a marathon after. No rest in between. But it was good, it hurt painfully good in only the way proper sex could provide.

His gym; was curled around his back, scruffy face poking between his shoulder blades. Long legs wrapped around his own and that magic fucking cock pressed against his sore ass. The only thing he could do was push his ass back against it, getting a sleepy groan in return.

With Mandy still yapping from a distance, Mickey peeled open his eyes and realized it was after 10 in the morning. He never slept past 8 and he was late for work, hence the call. He didn’t give a flying fuck about work or Mandy at this moment. That stupid shit nearly ruined the best thing he’s had in years. He was in no hurry for that tension to appear between him and Ian again. 

“I’ll be there round noon.” He mumbled into the phone, hoping she heard him but not caring if she didn’t. He would work, but it would be on his terms, sister or no sister. He was done.

“Come back to me.”

Ian’s groggy voice sounded behind him, thick with sleep, his voice raw from the amount of screaming slash dick sucking they did. Mickey tossed his phone away and scooted back into the warm cage of Ian’s arms. One folded around his neck, the other across his waist, mimicking a seat belt.

He sighed contently, eyes closing once again. It was easy to do with Ian’s mouth against his neck, leaving feather light kisses it was easy to imagine he put them there. Warm breath on the back of his hair, but the one thing he couldn’t ignore was the hardness pressed against his bare ass. 

Without thinking about why not, Mickey moved his hand back to grip Ian’s thigh as he rolled his hips back, successfully grinding against Ian’s dick and receiving that sleep induced moan he was addicted to. 

“Baby…” Ian responded with a groan. 

Mickey closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to be in the moment and feel. Ian slowly started to push against him, that barely there rock of his hips but it was enough to have him panting and squirming around for more.

“Ian.” He lost his voice when Ian’s hand moved to his thigh, pressing him back against him.

This is what he wanted. He wanted to wake up and indulge in all that was Ian, in them. He wanted the lazy kisses and too tired morning sex. Mickey wanted breakfast and coffee and kisses and leaving together and being happy. And to think he nearly fucked it all up. Stupid.

“Mmm, baby is so dick hungry in the morning.” Ian purred into his ear before licking it.

“Fuck.” Ian was officially awake and taking no prisoners. Truth was, Mickey hated mornings. Even ones that started with sex. Yet, he woke Ian up on purpose just to get some D. “Want you.”

Ian chuckled into his ear and turned his head to the side for them to kiss. Mickey eagerly slipped into his mouth, trying hard to get Ian to take it up a notch but he was content with those lazy kisses. Ian turned him by his hip until the kiss broke and he was laying on his stomach with Ian hovering over him, kissing hotly down his back.

“I want another taste.” Ian drug his tongue down the length of his spine.

“Yes!” Mickey arched his back and rubbed his dick into the sheets. Ian was kissing over his cheeks, pulling up on his hips and he quickly scrambled to his knees, forearms holding his flushed face.

“Sore?” Ian’s voice was rough as he nipped his thighs.

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you wake me up 3 or 4 times.” He grinned and loved that ache, but sex might be a little rough. “S' okay, I can take it.”

“Damn right you can take it.” Ian growled between his legs and ran his tongue slowly between his cheeks. “You take it like it was fuckin made for you.”

Mickey pushed back against his tongue. Just that and the praise had him half gone, eager to feel it again. “Yeah, you turned me out good, didn’t you?” He moaned as Ian slipped his tongue inside, the pleasure over took the ache instantly. “Fuck! I need it again.”

His ass was slapped hard, the pain instant, numbing his ass before a hand soothed over it. He groaned deep and Ian did it again and again, each slap making his dick leak. “Gonna eat this ass and make you come.” 

The words triggered something in him, that slutty little part he kept locked away. He didn’t care if it hurt, he fucking needed that dick in him again. He wanted to be held down and pounded into. The rough snap of those hips against his ass over and over until he came.

“I need it Ian.” He looked back just in time to see Ian dip his head back down, licking and sucking and eating him like a fucking boss. And all he could do was lay there and accept it, to spread his legs wider and gently rock back against his mouth. “I won’t last long.” He warned on a groan. Not with how that tongue felt and the way Ian pumped his dick. 

“Come anytime you want baby, I aint gonna stop.” Ian mumbled quickly and dove back down, spreading him open with his free hand.

“Oh God…Ian.” He gripped the sheets and rocked his hips back. He was so close. So fucking close. Rocking back against Ian’s mouth like he couldn’t get enough.

Everything was perfect until someone started pounding on the front door, breaking the moment and making him whine and Ian growled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood. Mickey flipped to his back, ready to get up when Ian pegged him with a look.

“Don’t you fuckin move.” He pointed at him. “Gonna go tell them to fuck off and then you will come for me.”

Mickey groaned, folding one arm behind his head while the other worked his cock, never taking his eyes off Ian. “Better hurry, might finish without you.”

Ian grinned smugly at him. “Keep thinkin anything besides my dick and my mouth can get you off.”

Bad thing about it was, he was right. Just jerking off alone would not be enough to make him. Maybe if Ian was next to him, jerking it too or just sprawled across the bed. But even then, his body would crave Ian. “Hurry the fuck up then.”

Ian winked, grabbed the briefs off the ground and all but stormed out to answer the door. He didn’t care if his cock was still hard and fully noticeable in his tight briefs, he’d been busy. “Hold the fuck on!” He barked as someone pounded against the door again, harder this time. 

Unlocking the door had him cursing again as he pulled the door open and saw a scraggly looking guy standing there, wide eyes, mouth hanging open. “The fuck you want?” He barked and snapped as a pair of blue eyes looked at him up and down.

The guy didn’t say anything. He looked a little spooked as well as surprised. All this may have been interesting if he didn’t have Mickey naked and hard and waiting for him. “Look man, I don’t give a shit who you are, but I got an ass that needs my attention ASAP, so tell me what you want or fuck off.”

The guys eyes only widened further, his mouth falling open in that annoying way. He was about to snap and bite this guys head off when Mickey came up beside him, laughing his ass off.

“Easy Gallagher.” Mickey shook his head. He had heard every word and couldn’t stop how it made him want to jerk to completion and laugh at the same time. Ian was grouchy when interrupted. 

“You know this guy?” Ian asked, face curled up in anger. “If this is a guy you fuckin dated…I’m gonna lose my shit.”

Mickey busted out laughing, folding in half as Ian kept looking at him, all pissed off with his blazing green eyes. “Fuck no man, that’s my brother.”

Ian didn’t seem at all sorry for any of it, but he also didn’t move from the doorway. He stood tall, taller than him and Iggy who looked like he might laugh or shit himself. He couldn’t tell. He was shocked for sure. It might have been a sexually charged Ian threatening him, the ass attention comment or seeing his brother in the middle of something obviously sexual.

“Gonna let him in or you gonna toss me over your shoulder like a caveman?” His eyebrows rose as he saw Ian literally thinking about carting him away. Fuck, he’d be down for that, but Iggy never came by, so it wasn’t the time. “Jesus,” he snorted. “Put that away Gallagher and grab a shirt.” 

Ian walked away but not before slapping his ass hard enough to sting. Mickey looked at Iggy as he lit a cigarette. “You gonna snap the fuck out of it or do I need to remind you that my ass needs attention?” clearly Iggy was shocked. He never acted this way, never had guys over and he was never so open and playful about it. Maybe that’s just what Ian brought out of him.

Either way, he left the door open and went to put on some coffee. Iggy came in with a shake of his head and sat down at the counter. What surprised him the most, was how okay he felt about all this. Not ashamed for once or awkward. Not even with Ian’s blunt sexual attraction to him in plain view. He fucking loved that. 

“Somethin you wanna tell me Mick?” Iggy snorted and shook his head. “Didn’t mean to fuck up your morning dicking.”

Mickey snorted as he poured them some coffee. “No worries, we’ll just pick it up after you leave.” He smiled at Iggy’s face. “So, what’s up? You never come by.”

Iggy nodded. “Heard all that shit that happened with Mandy. I’m gonna assume that’s Ian?”

Mickey nodded and sipped his coffee. He was having a good morning and really didn’t want to ruin it now. “It is.”

“Told her what a bitch she was. She told me some shit was goin down with you, but she shouldn’t have done that shit.”

“Yeah, it was fucked up but…” his thoughts traveled away as Ian came out of his room, that white wife beater across his chest like it was painted on. He tuned out Iggy and watched Ian walk towards him, his body practically begging for his attention.

“Jesus man, snap the fuck out of it.” Iggy grinned and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Fuck off.” He snapped back and saw Ian grinning at him as he got his own cup of coffee. Giving him those flirty little smiles, not even trying to be subtle about it. “This is what happens when morning sex gets fucked up. Deal with it.”

Iggy groaned, his face scrunched up. “Gross. Like fucking gross. Don’t need deets on your sex life bro. Just wanted to make sure shit was good but you got the jolly green giant here.”

Mickey and Ian laughed at that and he didn’t pull away when Ian kissed his temple like he always did. This domestic out in the open shit felt pretty damn good. “Alls good man. Gotta head to work around noon but—“

“What?!” Ian snapped, looking pissed off.

Iggy shrunk back. “Calm your shit Ian. I still have to work around the store but I fuckin told you and her I was done with that shit.” 

He knew why all the panic. It came off as weird still, but he had a plan. He still needed to talk to Mandy through. Ian nodded but his jaw was clenched, and Mickey was not having that. He set his cup down and moved between Ian’s legs where he leaned against the counter. 

There was no reason to bother with words. They wouldn’t help, not yet. Not when Ian was reliving yesterday morning all over again. Mickey rose up on his toes and pressed their lips together. Ian didn’t respond until he drug his tongue over Ian’s lower lip. Then Ian gripped him around the waist and kissed him hard. Dragging him down into that pool of sexual desire. He moaned and let Ian have his way, gripping his hair and devouring his mouth until he pulled back.

Ian was finally able to listen to him. Their heads pressed together, and Mickey brushed over a stubbled cheek. “That shit won’t ever happen again. I know you’re thinkin about it so don’t lie. I quit.”

Ian’s eyebrows rose high.

“Yeah, but I need to talk to her which means I need to go there.”

Ian cupped Mickey’s face, smoothing over cheekbones with his thumbs. “You don’t have to. The season is over.”

“The fuck I don’t.” Mickey said in his most assuring voice. “I never wanted to do that shit and I damn sure don’t need you worrying about shit like that everything I go there.” Ian was trying to play it off, but he could read him like a damn book. “I don’t want to be there.”

“But—”

Mickey cut him off with a kiss, gripping his sides and swirling his tongue into his mouth until Ian groaned for him. He pulled back. “It’s what I want.”

“I guess I’m gonna head out.”

They both turned, surprised to remember Iggy was still there. That happened a lot. They fell into their own little world when they were together. The other shit bled away until it was just them.

“Oh shit, almost forgot.” Iggy grinned as he fished out his phone.

Mickey kept glancing at him. He seemed so happy about something…well, everything really. 

“Saw this shit this morning.” Iggy turned the phone to show him.

Mickey stared wide eyed at a picture of him and Ian, kissing. It was in his apartment because he recognized all the furniture, but they hadn’t gotten to the picture taking phase yet. 

“Who’s Facebook is this?” Mickey didn’t have a Facebook. He didn’t do social media of any kind. Hell, he didn’t even like people half the time. 

“I’m guessing it’s Debbie Gallagher?” 

Both Mickey and Ian turned to gape at him, and Ian didn’t want to pry before but at the sound of his sisters name, he snatched the phone and looked at the picture. 

“This is here Mick, she was never here.”

He snatched the phone back to study the picture. They were kissing, like their lives depended on it and they were dressed in their suits from that romantic date. And Debbie did post it, no. Not post, she shared it. Mickey roughly slapped Iggy in the back of the head.

“Stupid, Debbie only shared this, she didn’t post it.”

“Ow! Then who the fuck did?” Iggy grabbed the phone back.

“Fuckin Mandy. What’s she doin on that gay shit anyway? And postin shit like that?” 

It wasn’t that he was still in the closet. People who knew him knew, but Facebook was like every person in the world. Now the world knew he was gay for Ian Gallagher. It seemed very, very official.

“I like it.” Ian piped up with a smile. 

No point to get mad. Not a single one because he wasn’t mad. It was a nice picture and if Debbie shared it, it was likely that half the school knew or saw at some point and now knew Ian had a ….? Boyfriend? Lover? What the fuck were they? Whatever they were, people knew that Ian was off the market. The thought alone was enough to make him smile for days.

And he did smile and pulled Ian into a surprise kiss that had the taller man melting against him. Sharing that sexy humming noise during the kiss. Mickey pulled back and lightly tapped his cheek. “Yeah, I like it too.”

“Gay.”

Mickey turned, shaking his head. Iggy was smiling along with them and it was all so surreal. “Gonna walk him out. Don’t move.” Mickey nipped his lip, waited for Ian’s smile before he turned to walk him to the door. When he was far enough away from Ian, he tossed his arm around Iggy and spoke low. “Any chance you know of any work? I can’t fuckin do that shit anymore man.”

Iggy nodded. “Got a guy who just opened a shop.” He shook his head when Mickey snorted. “Not a chop shop Mick. A shop, mechanic shop. I know you remember all that shit still.”

He nodded. “Can’t forget to save my life.”

“I’ll make a call later on and see what I can do.”

There were no words to describe how grateful he was. He was planning on quitting his job asap, but Ian needed to hear it and that made it more real and he knew he would start to worry about not having a job. And he hated to ask for help, from anyone and Iggy had come through in an instant. 

Mickey pulled him into a hug, totally out of character for both of them and squeezed tight. Iggy was caught off guard but slowly returned the hug quickly. “Thanks man, really.”

“No big deal Mick.” Iggy smiled and pointed back to the kitchen. “I like him.”

Mickey snorted. “Yeah, me too. Let’s just hope I can keep him.”

“Just do it right today and you’ll be good.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “What’s today?”

Iggy snorted. “Okay, maybe you won’t be good. It’s Valentine’s Day you idiot.”

His eyes widened. Was it really? “Fuck! I don’t have shit. I didn’t plan shit and I didn’t buy shit.” Fuck, he was freaking out. He finally caught a good guy and he was empty handed for fuckin love day. Not a good start. His mind started to race, trying to think of anything and everything he could do.

“Easy man, fuck you are so dick whipped.” Iggy shook his head. “Just call me after you see Mandy and we can put some shit together.”

And the surprises kept on coming. He didn’t expect that in a million years. His brother wasn’t a total asshole, but he was closer with Mandy…was, key word. As much as he hated to admit it, all this shit may have caused a wedge between them. There might be a way to fix it but today, he needed to focus on Ian. Him and Ian. Them. They deserved it.

“Fuck, you are turnin into cupid this year bro, thanks!” He smiled when Iggy flipped him off and shoved him out the door. “Call you later.” Iggy waved and he shut the door. Deep breath. Everything was going to be okay, he would make damn sure of it.

Ian was where he left him, leaning against the counter, arms crossed with a carefree smile on his face. He looked up as he entered but Mickey couldn’t stop looking at his legs. Wearing only briefs, they appeared twice as long, creamy white skin, dotted with a few freckles and deep red hickies. 

“You’re staring.” Ian teased with a smile. “You not mad about the picture?”

“I’m allowed.” He replied as he quickly glanced up. There was that smile. He lived for that smile. “And no, I’m not. I’ll admit it surprised me but hopefully all of Chicago saw it and will leave you alone.” He winked when Ian blushed.

“That’s kinda romantic.”

“Damn right it is.” Mickey knew they should get up and ready for the day, but Ian’s bare legs drew his attention again and he walked forward, closer to him. Without saying anything, Mickey bent down, gripped Ian’s thighs and picked his giant ass up.

“Oh shit!” Ian gasped, surprised but smiling.

Mickey grinned and set him down on the counter. This put Ian very far up but gave him access to his legs. “There we go.” He moved back, sliding his hands down Ian’s bare thighs, smiling at his marks there. “Now I can show you how much I love your legs.” He gripped both legs and moved them back to lock around his hips.

Ian groaned and fisted dark hair. “Gotta say, that was sexy baby.”

Mickey leaned down and ran his nose softly along the inside of his thigh, practically vibrating as Ian gasped. “Yeah?”

Ian nodded quickly. “It’s sexy that you can handle me that way.”

Mickey knew Ian wasn’t saying he was weak. Not at all. But Ian was a big guy at 17, tall and built. He probably wasn’t used to people handling him like that, or at all really. “How bout you lean back so I can handle you properly.” He whispered against his groin. Ian whined and leaned back. “Now hold on and let me get to work.”

**

Mickey groaned as Ian pulled back from their kiss, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he went. Ian released it with a grin and Mickey playfully shoved him back. “One phone call Gallagher, 10 minutes. Not even that long.”

“Too long.” Ian pouted halfway up the steps to the Gallagher house.

Mickey grinned, being wanted by Ian was a fucking rush. More so than drinks or drugs or anything he had ever tried. Nothing compared to Ian. “I’ll be up after. Don’t worry.” Ian nodded and shut the door behind him. After he spent nearly an hour showing Ian how much he loved his legs, Mickey decided not to go in and see Mandy until later. Ian still had that apprehensive look and it kinda gave him the creeps thinking how similar this morning and THAT morning were. 

With that said, Ian invited him over for breakfast. Something about needing to head home and Mickey nearly forgot Ian was only 17. Not 18, not yet. He still needed to tell people when he wasn’t coming home. He decided a phone call would work to deal with Mandy for now, until Ian no longer carried that look.

With a deep drag of his cigarette, he dialed Mandy’s number and chewed his lip as it rang twice before she picked up.  


“Mick?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Shit, it was already awkward and strange. He hated it. “I won’t be coming in until later maybe, I haven’t decided yet.”

“I know after yesterday you’re mad at me but—”

His anger level spiked. “Mad?” He barked. “Why the hell would I be mad? Maybe because I said this whole rent-a-dick was a bad fuckin idea and you didn’t listen, maybe it’s because I didn’t take my own advice and went along with it.”

“Mick…”

“No, maybe it’s because you knew what I had with Ian and you made it that much harder for me. Keepin me on the damn clock, makin him pay to be with me. That was fucked up Mandy!”

Okay, so maybe all this shit bothered him more then he thought and now that the dust had settled, he was determined to kick it back up again.

“It may have been when I went on that coffee date just after I left Ian.” Just the thought of it made him want to scream. “I left him after we…just to take that date and I hate you for making me.” He heard her hiccups and knew she was crying. He figured as much. What he didn’t count on were his own filling his eyes. “I hate me for listening to you. I hate him for making me feel this way. He fuckin blind sided me Mandy.” 

This is not how he saw this call going. Up until she claimed to understand, he thought he was past the worst of it. He was wrong. It was all fresh in his mind again. Luckily Ian wasn’t around for his meltdown, part 2. 

“Look,” he sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t get into this shit right now. But I quit, I almost fuckin lost him and I can’t handle that shit again.”

Mandy was silent, trying not to cry harder. “I’m sorry Mick.” 

The phone call ended, and he tried to shake off that extra anxiety. This wasn’t the time. The entire Gallagher clan was waiting for him. More importantly, Ian was. Mickey took deep breaths as he climbed the stairs and as if Ian had been standing just inside the door, it opened, and he couldn’t hide the mood change.

“What is it baby?” Ian asked as he pulled him in and shut the door. “You gonna be sick?”

Mickey shook his head and pulled Ian until his arms hugged him close. Now he could breathe again, face tucked into his chest, that familiar smell all around him. “Told her I quit.”

“Decided not to wait til later?” Ian hid his nervousness with a chuckle. “She take it okay?”

“She was crying. I kinda screamed at her.” He sighed, so very tired for some reason.

“Did it make you feel better?”

He nodded as Ian pulled him back and cupped his face. The kiss was soft and sweet, all the reassurance he needed that he made the right choice. The look in Ian’s eyes, that happy, “I wanna be with you” look was getting to him, making everything better.

“Then that’s all that matters.” Ian kissed him again. “Now, let’s have breakfast, hmm?”

Mickey’s stomach grumbled and Ian took his hand and lead him inside and back towards the kitchen. Noises of all kids echoed around him. The sound of all of Ian’s family, Kev and V included, eating and yelling and laughing. The smell of coffee and bacon and Ian making him salivate. 

As he entered, his hand linked with Ian’s, he expected questions as to why he was suddenly there. Or there still. Like around at all. But they didn’t. The noise resumed to it’s high volume as Ian lead them to the crowded table. Mickey stood awkwardly as Ian sat down and easily pulled him to sit in his lap.

His face flushed hotly as Fiona shot them a wide grin and Debbie started to giggle. He wanted to turn and curl into Ian’s neck, to hide until his face was back to normal but Ian kept his arms locked around him, that crooked chin on his shoulder.

“Relax Mick.” Ian cooed and squeezed.

Mickey leaned back against him and was met with a kiss behind his ear. It all seemed so normal. It felt normal. Like his place was on Ian’s lap in the middle of all this chaos. It wasn’t unlike his family. A younger version maybe, but the same. 

Breakfast was dished out evenly and in a damn circle. The whole passing plates down the line reminded him of the Grinch Cartoon. Seeing all the Who’s in a damn circle eating together. Utterly ridiculous and heart warming at the same time. 

When things finally settled down around the table and Fiona joined them, Mickey knew the questions would start. He looked to Ian who only smiled and shrugged like it didn’t matter to him how he chose to answer. Ian was good with any definition of their relationship.

“So, Mickey, do you and Ian have any big plans for today?” She asked happily.

Mickey felt Ian tense under him. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the question they both expected. He set his fork down and cleared the butterflies out of his chest. “I do, we do.” He glanced at Ian to see that asshole grinning. “Can’t say too much though. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Ian hugged him close, easily slipping one hand under Mickey’s shirt to rest on the soft skin of his side. “Big plans huh baby? You tryin to get in my pants?”

Mickey knew the table couldn’t hear him, but they could see his face and how he blushed, and they broke out into a fit of laughter because of it. The way Ian’s hand smoothed over his side wasn’t helping either. “Why don’t we skip breakfast and I’ll tell you all about it?” he bit his lip and waited for an answer.

Fiona, however, wasn’t having any of that. “Well, good for you two. I know it’s only been about a week or so, but it’s been so nice to have you over.”

Mickey stared at her, mouth open, eyes wide. How did she keep surprising him with that shit? He didn’t understand but then again, his guard was down the moment he sat in Ian’s lap. “Uh, wow. Thanks.” He smiled, gaining confidence when Ian rubbed up his ribs. “It may only be one week, but it feels like years.”

Ian chuckled. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

Mickey turned and kissed him, he didn’t give a shit about the reactions of the others but by the whooping and clapping, he knew they really didn’t mind. Ian’s smile was worth it too. “It’s a damn good thing.”

Green eyes darkened again, like so many other times before and his body responded instantly. Heating his blood, making it all head South as he got hard just for Ian. “You said something about skipping breakfast?”

Mickey grinned and bolted up, carefully dodging the laughing people at the table as he ran way from Ian and into the living room. Ian was hot on his tail, laughing that wonderful sound as he caught up quickly. Mickey flopped down on the couch and as soon as Ian stood in front of him, he grabbed him and helped until Ian straddled his lap.

Ian smiled and held onto the back of the couch, his legs split over Mickey’s lap. “Well, this is a change.”  
Mickey was hardly paying attention. His hands and eyes focused on the way Ian’s thighs hugged his jeans perfectly. Not to mention they were split on either side of his hips, looking lean and incredible. He groaned and ran his palms up his thighs, squeezing until Ian moaned.

“Definitely a leg kink.” Ian chuckled happily.

Mickey bit his lip as he tore his eyes away. Opting to just use his hands to molest his thighs. He had a damn leg kink. “Kiss me.”

Ian shook his head. “Nope, you were supposed to tell me how you planned to woo me into your bed again.” 

“Oh, that’s right.” He smiled wickedly, moving his hands up Ian’s thighs, then around to grip his ass. Ian gasped but hummed his enjoyment. “I can’t say for sure, I can only say what I wanna do right now.”

Ian groaned. Totally smitten with Mickey’s version of sex talk. So confident and detailed. It made him hot, burning under his skin. “Tell me Mick.”

Mickey pushed Ian’s ass down at the same time he pushed his groin against him, causing them both to muffle their groans. Ian’s hands tangled in his hair, lightly pulling it. “First, I want you to grind on me.” Ian trembled. “Can you do that for me?”

Ian licked his lips and nodded quickly. Willing to do anything he asked. Not that he was used to it, normally those grinded on him, but he moved his hips down like he danced, successfully pulling a deep groan from Mickey’s chest. 

Mickey watched with wide hungry eyes as Ian moved on top of him. Hips swaying up and down and back and forth. He could feel Ian’s tight ass rubbing against him, making him wish for a second that he was a top. “Fuck Ian, look at you.” He helped him move up and down, both of them silently moaning knowing they weren’t alone. “I love how you move.”

Ian smirked down at him, bending forward to rub their lips together. “Now, tell me what you want, right this second, if you had it your way.”

Ian gave him so much confidence. Enough to say what he wanted without being afraid or being too shy. “I want to throw you over my shoulder, carry you to the car and have you blow me as I drive back to my house.” His voice was lower than he expected, intimate.

Ian groaned and rolled his hips slower.

“I love your mouth on me Ian. I wanna feel you growl around my dick when you suck me.” He pushed his hands into the back of Ian’s jeans and felt the top of his cheeks tense as he moved. “Then, I’d count to 20. At the end, I want to walk in and find you naked on my bed.” Ian whined against his lips and a chill went through his body. “I want those long legs spread wide as you touch yourself for me. Telling me everything you want me to do.”

“God…” Ian panted, out of his mind with lust. “Fuck Mick.”

“Could you do that for me? Hmm?” He moved his hands around to rub against Ian’s dick, hard and ready and so easy to feel. “Then I wanna ride this dick until you can’t take it anymore.”

“Shit…I already can’t take it anymore.”

Mickey smiled victoriously. “I don’t know about you, but me wooing you like that, landed your sexy ass in my bed. Didn’t it?”

Ian stopped moving by sheer force of will. “Fuck yeah it did.” 

Mickey moved his hand up to grip Ian behind the neck, holding him against his mouth as he spoke. “So, you wanna be my Valentine Gallagher?”

Ian crashed their mouths together, but he has been ready for it. Mickey opened as Ian probed his lips with his tongue and swallowed moan after moan until it made his head dizzy. Kissing Ian had turned from just enjoyable, to downright addicting. He wanted them to be kissing at least 23 hours a day, every damn day. He felt so much between them when they kissed. More so then when they fucked. 

“Uh…”

The kiss broke apart to and Mickey blinked back his irritation to see Ian’s older brother flop down into the ugly green recliner, smiling at them. He was surprised when Ian didn’t scramble off. Surely Lip would make a joke about Ian taking a dick, but he remained on his lap, as smug as ever. 

“Uh, yourself somewhere else Lip. I’m busy.”

Mickey grinned when Ian kissed him again and indulged for a minute before he pushed back and saw Ian pouting. “Don’t pout Gallagher, gonna get those forehead wrinkles before your 18.”

Lip laughed when Ian punched his arm. Ian was rather pissy when shit got interrupted. It was cute. “So Lip, any special plans?” He asked as Ian rolled off his lap and pulled him back against his chest. 

“May have. Tryin to sort all that shit out.”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah, if I’m gonna get anything ready, means I gotta go.” He and lip smiled when Ian started pouting again. “Unless you don’t want what I promised…”

“I do, get ready to carry me out to your car then.” Ian challenged, really hoping Mickey would do it. 

“Nice try, but no.” He turned on the couch so he could kneel in between Ian’s legs and didn’t miss that dark look. “I gotta go get shit ready and you need a shower.” He teased as he sniffed at Ian. “You smell like sex.”

Lip groaned, sounding almost like Iggy had.

Ian ignored him. “You fuckin like it.”

Biting his bottom lip, he leaned forward and took a deep breath, groaning as he exhaled. “Damn right I do.” Ian smiled and kissed him. “I’m meetin Iggy, but I’ll be back to get you, yeah?”

That uncertainty flashed between both of them again and he had a feeling it would for some time. It was doubt. Mickey hated it but that was a consequence of his actions. He knew nothing like that would ever happen again and he knew Ian knew it, but it was still fresh. 

When Ian nodded and gave him a little smile, he just about melted between his legs. “Promise Ian. I’ll be back, make sure you pack some shit cuz I ain’t letting you out of my bed.”

“Um…still sitting here.” Lip rolled his eyes.

Mickey flipped him off without looking away and it made both brothers chuckle. “Maybe take a nap, get all that stamina back. You’re gonna need it.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and placed it over his hard cock. “I got stamina for days baby.”

Mickey surged up to kiss him goodbye, swallowing Ian’s groans of pleasure as he kept rubbing him. “Miss you.”

“Miss you. Hurry the fuck up.”

Mickey got up, bumped his fist with Ian’s grinning brother and high tailed it out of there. He still had no idea what to do for tonight, but it needed to be fucking epic.

**

Let’s face it, romance was not really his thing. The only reason he had been mildly successful working for Mandy, was his looks, that always helped, and the fact that shit had been planned out ahead of time by the client. The only thing he had to do was show up and look pretty and try to keep his mouth shut. Simple. It didn't require him to have a romantic bone in his body. 

Of course, saying that, it all had given him the creeps. But not this, THIS day was for Ian. For them. To show, not that he had anything to prove, that he wanted Ian. Not just for sex either. It was easy to confuse romance and sex on Valentine’s Day. That’s why so many returned over priced engagement rings the day after. 

Mickey had chosen another route to show Ian what he meant to him. After he left Ian at the Gallagher house, he met up with Iggy and together they managed to put together quite the idea. Since this was their first Valentine’s Day and they only had 5 whole days together, he opted to bring memories back from those days they shared, instead of candy or a stuffed animal. 

Everything was set up perfectly. All the little surprises all set out and waiting for Ian to discover what they meant and why he chose them. Dinner was ready, he tried cooking but nearly burnt down his kitchen and opted for expensive delivery from some high end place up the road. He plated everything like he would if he cooked it and chucked the boxes into the trash, maybe Ian wouldn’t notice. He hoped he wouldn’t. This needed to be perfect.

Was it normal to be nervous over this? Technically, if you celebrate a holiday like this with someone, you already had that person. Like you were a couple already. No reason to be nervous. But with Ian, it was a grey area and he was doubting all of it. He wanted to impress Ian but not give him the wrong idea. He was not about to propose, so there was no fear of rejection. 

It was time. Everything was ready. Ian was set to be there shortly, after whining about Mickey not picking him up, but it was a surprise and he needed it to be in place before he arrived, so he had to get a ride. Poor Gallagher. He smiled at the pouty sound of his voice. Fuck, he was so sprung on this kid it was ridiculous.

**

(Ian’s POV)

Ian stepped out of Jimmy's stolen car with only a wave in recognition that he was leaving. He was fucking nervous, no need to lie. After all that shit yesterday, there was doubt. Maybe now there always would be. Mickey quitting helped ease that pain. It helped that he knew they had something real. But he’d be lying if he said that his heart didn’t clench as Mickey left earlier. He left with reassurances about tonight and that helped set him at ease.

6 hours later seemed like a long time to plan for dinner, but up until this morning they hadn’t known they’d spend it together. It was all very last minute, so more time was required. And he had no idea what to expect. Take out and beer would be good with him, but Mickey seemed to want to do it right and he knew there would be more. 

More. Them, us. Single words that held so much meaning for them. Every day with Mickey had been special despite the obvious hang-ups. 

A slew of emotions passed into his body as he looked up at Mickey’s apartment from the street, a medium sized box with a deep blue ribbon tied around it, was tucked under his arm. Pink was the color of choice this month, but the blue matched Mickey’s eyes and he couldn’t say no. He never could.

With a deep breath and confidence he didn’t feel, Ian walked up to the door and paused. The text message Mickey sent him said to just walk in. A little strange, like maybe he’d pop out behind the couch and yell surprise! But wait, that was for birthdays. Just walk in.

Another deep breath.

Ian opened the door and was surprised to find it mildly dim inside. The bright light had been shut off and replaced with softer light now, dimming the room into something more romantic. A soft smile appeared on his face as he set Mickey’s gift on the small table by the door and hung up his jacket.

He expected Mickey to greet him, hopefully with a kiss but even with the lighting, Ian couldn’t see him. He could smell dinner, the smell making his stomach grumble, he could also smell…roses? Candles? 

Ian turned to peek further into the room when something caught his eye. On the bar, closest to the door, there was a small tray with a #1 marked on it. On the tray sat a decent sized bag of weed, rolling papers and a few joints already rolled. There was also a remote that said “play me”. Ian grinned and hit play, only to hear a familiar song playing through the apartment. He’d heard it before but couldn’t place it.

That wasn’t what he expected. Not at all. But it was numbered so he had an idea that there would be more. Beside the #1, was a folded up paper. Ian grabbed it with eager hands and nearly ripped it as it unfolded and he read the words, clearly in Mickey’s messy handwriting.

“The first of five times you made me smile, so kick off those shoes and stay awhile. At the end of this lane, are memories we’ve shared, it was all I could do to show you I care.”

Ian literally felt his heart swell with something that could only be classified as love. He never took Mickey for the obvious romantic but this…this was romantic as all fuck. That’s when it clicked. Mickey said memories. The joints, the song playing…it was from their first date. Even if they had been friends, even if it had been paid for, fake in a sense, they connected. Deeply. He couldn’t believe Mickey would do this, to bring that day alive like it was really happening again.

He looked around, hoping Mickey would appear but so far nothing. The paper said 1 of 5. Maybe at the end would be his prize. Ian quickly looked around for #2, he was probably spending way too much time searching for it and realized it wasn’t there. Maybe Mickey numbered wrong? Or it was hidden?

The #3 card caught his eye on the kitchen table. Ian walked up to it like the 8th wonder of the world and recognized it instantly. That ever present smile grew wider as he stared at the large, chocolate covered strawberries that sat on a fancy looking plate, and two empty glasses next to a bottle of white wine with a black tie wrapped around the neck; the tie Mickey wore, just like their date at Alinea. 

“Asshole.” Ian sighed as his smile widened. He hoped it was for them to share, that Mickey would want to lick the chocolate off his fingers like that first time. He fucking hoped so. The little folded up card made his body thrum as he opened it.

“Thank you for showing me how two very different things can come together to make something sweet. Something you crave with each bite.”

Happiness overwhelmed him for a moment and all he could do was stare down at the card. Two different things; them, coming together to make something sweet; them. Could this guy be any more romantic? If he could, Ian wasn’t sure he would survive it. 

Ian studied the card and noticed something written at the bottom. “Bring the tie.” That warm feeling of love he felt quickly turned into something darker, primal, animalistic. Call it what you will but it was there as he grabbed the tie, rubbing his thumb over the knot. 

Now onto #4. Only one more after this and finally, finally he would get what he really wanted. The sweetest part of all this would be that kiss he gave Mickey when he found him. There were no words that could express what all this meant to him and that Mickey had taken the time to make it special for him, for them.

The next surprise was obvious. Ian smirked happily as he bent down to study the single, long stemmed red rose in a tall vase. The note was folded up beside it, looking just as romantic as the rose itself. 

“This rose is red, so is your hair, please tell me you’re not wearing underwear…. The rose that you gave me, sits by my bed; maybe I can’t get you out of my head.”

Ian laughed at that. At Mickey’s cute attempt to rhyme and be sweet at the same time. It was so fucking cute. Date number 4, he gave Mickey a single rose, Happy Early Valentine’s Day. He assumed Mickey tossed it, that was nearly 2 days ago, and it was probably dead by now. He didn’t imagine that Mickey would keep it. Maybe he didn’t know Mickey at all. 

He snatched the rose in between two fingers and brought it to his nose as he stood. It smelled like a rose, sickly sweet and strong and he really wished it smelt like Mickey instead. With the rose and tie, he wandered further into the house. Only one more to go and he had a feeling it would lead into Mickey’s bedroom. 

Ian stood in front of the last one. The card of course read #5 and it sat on an empty self on Mickey’s rather cluttered bookshelf. All had been cleared except for a picture frame that was facing way from him. With a pounding heart, he turned it around and couldn’t believe what he saw. It was a picture of them, decked out in heavy jackets, with red noses. Ice skating. 

When had Mickey taken a picture? They were facing each other, heads pressed together. Eyes closed, those private, sweet smiles they gave other. It was almost angled, and Ian realized it had been Mickey’s arm as he snapped the picture. 

“Romantic mother fucker.” Ian chuckled and sat the picture back down to grab the last folded card. 

“A chance I was given, one that I failed, it could have been our fairytale. A second chance you gave me, one that sealed my fate, so please be my Valentine before it’s too late.”

Ian gripped the card as he leaned against the wall. God, this guy was going to kill him. Literally. If anything else was in store for him, his heart couldn’t take it. It was all so fucking perfect. He needed to see Mickey, to hug him and hold him and tell him how amazing he was.

A #2 was taped to the closed door of Mickey’s bedroom door. No note or special item. It took him a second to realize that date number 2 had been baseball with his family. Nothing overly special or romantic about that, right? Ian licked his lips as he slowly opened the door, the rose and the tie gripped tightly in one hand. 

“Holy fuck….”

Ian nearly dropped the items in his hand as his eyes adjusted to what the fuck, he was looking at right now. Everything he had wanted to say, to gush about, all the sweet words…went out the damn window.

Mickey was standing at the foot of his bed, facing the door. And the only thing he was wearing was a skin tight pair of spandex briefs that had small baseballs all over them….their date. It should have looked ridiculous, but it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Mickey’s body was on full display as he stood there. His skin had a warm glow to it, his strong arms and shoulders as bare as his legs. 

Ian walked closer but not before he kicked the door closed and that sexy smile appeared on Mickey’s face. Ian didn’t know where to look first. His eyes were all over the place, trying to take in as much as he could as fast as possible before it went away.

“You’re staring.”

Ian licked his lips as he nodded, vaguely remembering when he said that same thing to him. “I’m allowed.” He replied in a nearly demonic sounding voice. It sounded so rough, growly and raw. His eyes moved up to blue eyes and he moved forward until he was standing in front of him.

“Mick…” he growled deeply again as he leaned forward to smell that amazing smell, that Mickey smell. His dick hardened even more if that was possible and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him, to get all of him on him.

“Not what you expected?” Mickey asked breathily as he smiled.

Ian shook his head, staring deep into his eyes. “You better say what you have to because the second I get my hands on you…” there was no need to finish that sentence. They both knew when they actually touched it would be game over.

Mickey smirked, more than on board with that plan. “I think I’ve said enough, don’t you?”

Oh, he couldn’t agree more. “I want you so fucking bad right now…” he breathed and tried to back off the heated talk long enough to acknowledge the romantic part of it all. “Everything was so perfect baby. Everything. I fucking love all of it.”

Mickey blushed. “It was the only way to say it all.”

The ‘it' was clear. They both felt it. That 4 letter word that bad the tendency to fuck shit up just as it was getting good. Maybe 6 days was too soon to feel it or maybe they felt something else in place of it, but it was there. As plain as day. 

“You said it perfectly baby.” Ian smiled and held up the tie. “Mind telling me what I need this for?”

Mickey bit his lip as he snatched the tie, looped it around his neck and tightened it. He put the tail end of the tie into one of Ian’s large hands and looked up at him. “I just thought you might wanna play a little.”

Ian dropped the rose to the side and pulled the tie hard, pulling Mickey’s body crashing into his own. He gave a little choked up sound and Ian could see the knot of the tie digging in enough to make him gasp. Mickey’s body felt perfect against him, it felt right. Like it was made to be pressed against his own. 

“Well?” Mickey asked, smirking up at him.

“Fuck yes I wanna play.” He growled and slammed their lips together. It was not soft, not sweet or slow. It was bordering on desperate, needy in the best ways, passionate to a fault. 

Mickey’s hands moved to grip his sides, tugging eagerly at his shirt. Ian panted and broke the kiss so Mickey could slide the shirt up his body and chuck it to the side. Tattooed hands ran over every inch of his upper body. The kiss resumed, somehow deeper than the first one. Ian cupped his face in one hand, tugging on the tie with the other and slipped his tongue deep into Mickey’s mouth. 

“Ian…” Mickey whimpered as the kiss broke.

Ian growled and nipped over his jaw as he kissed to his neck, sucked hard at his ear and felt the tie digging into Mickey’s skin. “I’m gonna do so many things to you.” He groaned into Mickey’s ear until he was trembling against him.

“Do anything you want, just don't fucking stop.” Mickey held onto his back, digging his nails in hard enough to break the skin. 

Ian pushed away, almost too quickly and only his grip on the tie kept Mickey standing, breathing hard, lust filled eyes. As much as he wanted to push him down and fuck him raw, it wasn’t enough. When Mickey tried to surge forward and reconnect their lips, Ian gripped his chin and spoke huskily against Mickey’s mouth. 

“I’m going to worship every inch of your body baby.” Mickey whimpered against his mouth. “I am going to take you apart piece by piece until you feel how you just made me feel. Wanted, cherished, important.” His voice softened for the last part. “Loved.”

He backed up again and thought for sure Mickey was going to fall the fuck over. He released the tie, loosening it but left it on. “Get on the bed, on your back and don’t move.” Ian didn’t wait to see if he would comply, he knew he would. He left the room quickly, he tucked the wine bottle under his arm, grabbed one of two glasses, the plate of strawberries and the pre-rolled joints.

As he expected, Mickey was face up on the bed, arms and legs spread wide. Ian looked at him with a new type of hunger as he put the items on one side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off, then his jeans and slowly crawled up to straddle Mickey’s hips.

“I’m starting to like you like this Ian.” Mickey admired as his hands rested on Ian’s thighs. “Mmm, I kinda want these wrapped around my face.”

Pleasure danced up his spine as he caught the meaning of those words. He hadn’t been eaten out before, but Mickey was making him want to do all sorts of shit he never thought of. “Maybe we can try that later, yeah?” He winked when Mickey nodded, smirking. 

Ian grabbed the wine and easily popped the top, holding it over Mickey’s chest when some of the liquid ran down the side, dripping onto his chest. Mickey gasped because of it. Ian rubbed it against his nipples, getting a string of curse words and bucking hips as he leaned back and took a few drinks. 

He leaned forward with a small amount in his mouth, pressed his mouth to Mickey’s and when pink lips parted, he slowly let it pour inside. Ian moved to watch Mickey swallow it, licking his lips. “Good?”

Mickey nodded, a hungry look on his face.

Ian repeated the action a few more times before he set it aside and kissed him, sharing the taste and the wine, swallowing moan after moan and let Mickey claw at his legs. He broke the kiss and moved to his cheek, then his jaw, his neck, nipping the skin as he kissed it, then onto his ear, pulling at it with his teeth. 

“I love your mouth.” Mickey whispered, getting choked up by the pure lust thrumming through his body.

Ian smirked and continued his path down, moving to settle between Mickey’s thighs instead of on top of them. Sucking a dark mark into his collar bone, then kissing the expansion of his chest, nipping and biting and licking until Mickey’s hands moved into his hair, trying to push him lower. 

“Ian please.”

“Not yet baby.” Ian mumbled between kisses on his chest. He curled his tongue around one erect nipple, smiling wickedly as Mickey sobbed under him. “I need to touch every inch of you.”

Mickey undulated against the bed, swiveling his hips up to try and get some friction against Ian’s abdomen. Ian chuckled against his other nipple, feeling his skin break out in goosebumps as he did it. “So eager for me.” He scooted lower, licking a line down Mickey’s body. “You’re so beautiful Mick, so fucking sexy.” He groaned and let his chest push down between Mickey’s legs, right over his dick.

“More…fuck, I need more.” He begged and pushed against him, rutting as those strokes of pleasure shot up his body. “You make me feel so good.”

Ian ran both hands down Mickey’s body, his hands large and fingers long enough to touch every inch of his chest and down to grip his hips. “I’m gonna give you everything you need baby.” Ian buried his face between his hips, rubbing his jaw back and forth over his cock, loving how those baseball covered briefs hugged his body.

The hands in his hair tightened and those thick thighs split wide, offering himself. Ian groaned and rose up to see Mickey’s flushed cheeks, black hair as wild as his eyes, panting and squirming. So fucking needy and sexy and his. 

Ian grabbed one of the strawberries and put it in between his lips and started at his belly button, slowly smearing the chocolate up the center of his body, all the way to his neck. He leaned down and placed it between Mickey’s lips, letting him eat is as Ian licked back down his body.

“My sweet baby.” Ian groaned as he hooked his fingers into Mickey’s boxers and pulled them down his hips, then his thighs, then to the floor. Ian laid flat on his belly, put both of Mickey’s thighs over his shoulder and lathered them with kisses. Hot and wet, nips of teeth, then his entire mouth at the juncture his groin, digging his teeth in until there was a perfect print.

“N-not gonna last like this.” Mickey mumbled through his hands that covered his face, literally unable to cool his face down. 

Ian sucked his balls, one at a time until Mickey was a mess above him. Legs shaking around his face, tightening. “Tell me what you want.” Ian slowly started to pump the hand on Mickey' cock, smearing pre-come down his length.

“I need you to fuck me.” Mickey groaned when he gave a particularly hard stroke. “Please fuck me.”

Ian quickly dipped his thumb into small pool of chocolate and brought it between Mickey’s cheeks, rubbing right over his hole. Mickey clenched, trying to suck his finger inside. “Details baby. Tell me.” 

Mickey really seemed flustered. Ian glanced up with smile to see him trying to form words. Words he would understand. Ian didn’t give him much of a chance. He wiggled his tongue around the base of his cock before slowly moving it up, tracing each thick vein and cataloging each moan until he quickly swirled his tongue around the leaking tip.

“Yes! Fuck, more of that.” Mickey gripped the back of Ian’s neck and held him there. “Please suck me Ian.” He begged and gripped the sheets with his free hand. “I need your mouth around me.” 

God, he sounded so good. So desperate. Ian closed his eyes and rested his flushed face against Mickey’s thigh, breathing in the lust, the need. Another mumbled ‘please’ from Mickey was all he needed to suck him down, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down. 

“Just like that…fuck!” Mickey held Ian’s cheeks before moving one hand down to feel that moment his throat bulged, his cock sliding down his throat.

Up and down, faster and deeper each time. One hand moving to chase his mouth, stroking fast, the other between his cheeks, rubbing around his hole.

“Want you in me Ian, please.”

Ian growled around his cock, vibrating it as his finger easily slipped inside. Deeper and deeper until his whole knuckle was in and Mickey’s ass squeezed around him. The moment Mickey started rocking his hips up into his mouth, he pulled away, gripped both of his thighs and pushed them forward as he got back onto his knees.

“Gonna eat you open.” Ian curled his tongue around the rim, slowly licking over it.

“I can’t—fuck, I can’t anymore.” Mickey held his thighs, giving Ian more room.

“Can’t do what baby, hmm?” Ian smirked as he peeked up from between his legs. “Don’t you like it?”

Okay, it was mean to tease when he knew the answer, but he needed Mickey in pieces. And by the sound of him, the way he held himself open and begged for more, he was a fractured mess. When Mickey’s only response was to cover his face, Ian put his legs back on the bed and crawled up his body, moving his shaking hands. 

“Baby?” Ian asked softly, kissing around his mouth and rubbing his thumbs over flushed cheeks. 

“Yeah?” Mickey’s voice was weak, low.

When he didn’t say anything, Mickey’s eyes opened. One look was all he needed. Ian pulled him into a kiss, letting Mickey taste himself. He latched on, sucking on his tongue. Ian reached beside the bed, without breaking their kiss and grabbed the opened bottle of lube and a condom. 

This time, he didn’t tease or drag it out. Mickey was too gone. Ian kept kissing him as he rubbed two fingers with lube and immediately pushed them into him. Mickey whined into his mouth and hiked his legs around his hips. 

“Still open?” Ian asked as 3 fingers slipped in easily. 

“Yeah, come on.” Mickey took the condom, tore it with his teeth and rolled it on Ian’s dick, jerking him a few times to see his head fall back.

“God, I love when you touch me.” Ian added a little more lube before he lined himself up. His hands found their way to Mickey’s face, softly caressing it, pushing his hair back. When he caught those wondering blue eyes, he pushed all the way in, not stopping until his hips were flush with Mickey’s ass.

“Yes!!” Mickey groaned in relief. So full, finally. He put his hands on Ian’s sides and dug his nails in. “Fuck me.”

Ian growled, shaking at the tightness. It didn’t matter how many times they came together last night, Mickey was just as tight as that first time. “So fuckin tight Mick.” He pushed his forehead against Mickey’s, pulled his hips back and thrusted in. “God!”

Each thrust had Ian’s body shaking, feeling that tight, wet heat all around him. The way Mickey sounded as he moaned, deep and breathless. To the way tattooed hands urged him on, gripped his sides, or pulled him back to his mouth with a fistful of hair. Ian held him close, slipping one arm under Mickey’s body to pull him closer, the other on his hip, angling his body so with each thrust he brushed his prostate.

“You fuck me so good Ian.” Mickey groaned as a hard trust pushed him up the bed.

Ian growled, cocked one of his knees to the side and easily flipped them so Mickey was above him. Fucking gorgeous. Mickey steadied himself with both hands on his chest, panting, legs shaking. Ian grinned and gripped his hips, hoping he left bruises. 

“You gonna fuck me good?” Ian pushed his hips up and Mickey’s back arched perfectly. Ian moved a hand to roughly spank Mickey’s ass hard. “Own this dick baby. It’s all yours.”

Mickey trembled, his dick. His. Ian was his. The words clicked as he planted his knees firmly, gripped Ian’s chest and lifted his hips. He felt bigger this way, deeper. “Mine.” He growled and sat back down. Taking Ian over and over again.

He tossed his head back into the pillows, letting Mickey ride him so good and hard. Those thick thighs clenching, his ass tightening around him like a vice grip, urging him deeper. Blunt nails tore into his chest, leaving sexy, angry red welts down to his stomach. 

Mickey’s cock bounced with every thrust. Leaking onto his stomach, red and Ian wanted to swallow him down. That warmth pooled hotly in his stomach with every other thrust. Mickey bounced wildly and he knew it was because his cock brushed his prostate every time, driving his man crazy.

“Ian…Ian…Ian.” He chanted as he rolled his hips. His body ached with the need to come and he was slowing. “Need to come. Help me.”

Ian shimmied back against the headboard and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s back so he could latch into his shoulders. Face to face, kissing and nipping at his lips, panting into his mouth as Mickey tore down his back. Ian fucked into him hard and fast, helping Mickey get what he needed, what they both needed.

“Shit, I feel it!” Mickey reached between them, stroking his cock hard and fast as Ian slammed inside again and again.

“Me too baby. Squeeze my dick and fuckin come for me!” He growled.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” Mickey tensed, shaking hard as he came, pumping his fist up and down, splashing all over Ian’s chest, making his eyes go crossed. “God damn!”

Ian felt his ass get squeezed just as he came hard, holding onto Mickey like he was only life line in the entire world. Filling him up, panting and moaning and biting on his shoulder. 

Mickey’s arms let up and circled his back, slowly rubbing up and down as they fought to catch their breath. Ian kissed over the angry looking bite mark and kissed Mickey’s sweaty skin, burying his face into his neck. “Baby.”

Mickey chucked and they pulled back to share a blinding smile. They kissed, slow and steady, twirling their tongues together. Ian slowly laid back and rolled on top of him, letting his dick slip out as the kiss broke.

“God damn Gallagher.” 

Ian smirked at him, brushing his hair back. “Don’t move.” When Mickey nodded, Ian stood up, slipped the condom off walked out of the room naked. Just walking the few feet to the door to grab that gift felt like a chore, his entire body was jello. He made a stop at the bathroom for a rag before heading back in.

Mickey hadn’t moved an inch. Ian smiled at him, getting one in return before he climbed on the bed and quickly wiped Mickey’s body down. Next, he handed him the gift and flopped down beside him.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Ian snorted and grabbed two joints that managed to stay put on the edge of the bed, and lit them, passing one over before hitting his own. “Compared to all the shit you did, that’s nothin.”

Mickey grinned as he smoked and sat up enough to open the box. His smile widened and the join nearly fell out of his mouth. “This…is exactly what I fuckin wanted.” He unfolded the dark grey silk shirt and felt a shiver go down his spine. 

Ian chuckled and leaned over to kiss up Mickey’s side. “I owed you one, but I think I just wanted to see it on you long enough to rip it back off.” 

“I have no issue with that.” He smirked and bent down to kiss him. 

Ian grabbed the shirt and set it to the side before leaning back against the headboard, pulling Mickey up by his waist to lean back against him, their limbs tangled, Ian’s nose at the base of Mickey’s hair, breathing him in.

“Fuck, you are incredible.” He felt Mickey chuckle. “I can’t believe you did all that for me.”

“Wanted it to be memorable.” Mickey mumbled around the butt of the joint. “Didn’t want you to have any doubts.”

The tone wasn’t right. Not at all. He turned Mickey by the chin until he looked up at him. “Is this about yesterday?” His answer was no answer. “Baby, you don’t gotta do that. I don’t doubt you, not at all.” 

“But there is doubt.” He sighed and pressed his face into Ian’s chest. “The second I said I had to go into work, we felt it. Both of us.”

He couldn’t argue with him there. That doubt was there. Or it had been. “Things are different now. For both of us. You didn’t need to do all this Mick. I mean, I fuckin love it but…”

“I know. I just wanted it to be clear Ian.” Mickey kissed his chest. “Oh, I made dinner too.”

Ian smirked and kissed the top of his head. “Oh, you did huh? So I didn’t see take out containers in the trash?”

Mickey cursed but laughed as Ian did. “Okay. You got me. But I did cook. Eating it might end up givin you cancer so, I ordered out.”

Ian put out his smoke and linked one of his hands with Mickey’s. “And yes, by the way. To your question.”

“Huh?”

“I will be your Valentine.” Ian kissed the back of his hand. 

Mickey snorted. “Shit, like you had a choice.”

Ian grinned as he pulled the blanket that had been tossed aside, around them. He felt warm and sleepy, sated. Happy. Content. All the above. Mickey was happy and curled into his chest. He buried his nose behind his ear and kissed it.

“Just us?”

Mickey pushed against him, trying to get closer. “Just us.”


End file.
